Rapunzel
by stephgirl9
Summary: Formally: The Real Life Rapunzel. Ally is the daughter of parents that don't want her to live her life her way. She has been home schooled. She isn't allowed to go out. Her parents are never around. Only her music, books and her bedroom window are keeping her sane. But what happens when her parents let her attend the local high school and the school's bad boy changes her life...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**Alright. So this is my new Austin and Ally Fan Fiction. I really wanted to finish the others before I started writing this, but I got this idea and had to write about it. So you know the story of Rapunzel. My story is based loosely around it and and I will actually tell you what parts of Rapunzel I'm using in each chapter. This is sort of related to Rapunzel in a sort of way, this first chapter, but yeah I'm guessing you all can figure it out.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Mr Bunny where are you?" the little girl asked squinting through the fog as she tried to look for her guide. She was lost, she needed to find him. "Allyson!", she could hear him call, but his voice sounded strangely feminine.

"Yes, Mr Bunny!" she shouted trying to run through the forest without tripping over the tree branches.

"Allyson" he called again and she looked all around her to see if she could find him. "I can hear you, I'm trying to find you" she called back worriedly and walked, right into a large hole, where she feel, screaming all the way down as darkness engulfed her.

"Allyson!", shouted the strict oboe instructor. The little girl stirred from her daydream and looked back to the teacher. She had been daydreaming about this book she had just read. It had been so adventurous, so eventful, free-spirited. One of her best reads that week.

She couldn't help feeling sort of sad that reading books, writing and playing piano were the only things that gave her pleasure in life.

She lived in comfort. Her house was large and beautiful. She got the the prettiest dresses and accessories. She was spoiled by her parents, even though they were never around but she was never happy.

She never got to play, to explore the world outside her baby blue bedroom walls. Her life seemed to be written out for her by her parents. She was expected to be this epitome of perfection. She had to be flawless in everything, from her ballet recitals to her oboe recitals, from her grades to her behavior, from her appearance to her social life.

It was all supposed to be picturesque and planned and she hated that.

She never felt like a real child. While the others frolicked happily in meadows, plucked delicate little daisies from the ground and tied the thin green stems to makedaisy chains, she sat inside and rehearsed one ballet routine after the others.

While other kids enjoyed going to cinemas and parks with their parents, she endured through uninteresting documentaries on television with whatever nanny her parents had hired that week.

She wouldn't even be able to speak to the nannies as hardly any of them even spoke English.

While others kids happily participated in games and played from morning to night without a care in the world or headed to school with their friends, laughing and enjoying each others company, she would be indoors learning some lesson of some sort.

Don't get me wrong, having iconic parents, lots of toys and games was great.

But her entire childhood she had been trapped inside the stoned walls of her house. Her window was one of her only ways to see the experiences of the 'outside' world.

Her parents told her it was so she would never experience the tortures of the outside, telling her it was a bad placeand it was much better for her to just stay home and practice or learn. She hated those two words.

But something helped her through those long fifteen years. A book. A brown book that she wrote in, as both a diary and a songbook. Music was one of the things that revived her saddened soul, that put a genuine smile on her lips, that made her feel some sort of hope.

Hope that someday, she'd finally rid herself, break free and finally see the world beyond her bedroom window...

* * *

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter One:

**Unexpected**

* * *

**I'm really excited about this concept and I really hope you guys are too. I have wanted to do a Disney fairytale Fan Fiction but wanted to do one that was original and not too done, like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Please review and PM me if you need to. Thanks for the support on my other two stories, I really appreciate it, like really.**

**Now without further ado...**

* * *

**September 1st - Saturday**

**Ally's POV**

'We've got some great news for you', my mom & dad announced as soon as I'd walked into the kitchen, goofy-grins spead across their blemish-free faces.

'Lemme guess, you're either finally having another baby' I started excitedly with a smile. 'Or, you're richer, which isn't anything new' I added with a slightly dialled-down attitude as I sauntered towards our large dining room.

My mom was a former Victoria Secret Model turned business moguel, my dad was CEO of Google US, trust me 'great news' was very predictable in this house.

I brushed a milk-chocolate tendril behind my velvet gold star-studded ear as I awaited the big news.

'No!' my mom exclaimed loudly at my first suggestion but then smiled as she turned to my dad & gently nudged his Armani-suit clad arm. 'You tell her' she whisper-commanded & my dad nodded obediently. 'Well Allycat, we're sending you to school!' he declared with a grin.

My mouth dropped open. Now that was unexpected.

'Oh my God, you're joking right!' I exclaimed to my parents as we sat down at the dinner table, a beaming smile present on my peony-pink lips as I practically hopped into my seat and bounced up & down excitedly as they spoke.

My parents exchanged amused glances before turning to me, as they took their seats. 'No Ally, we thought it would be good for you to finally get what you've wanted and we've finalised the plans to send you to high school', my mom exclaimed and my smiled increased with every word.

'The local high school?' I asked eagerly and my mom and dad shook their heads.

'No, it's a private one, SunGrove Academy here in Miami to be exact', my dad added as he picked up his spotless cutlery from either side of his food-stacked plate & cut into a tender piece of steak.

I frowned slightly.

'But won't that be really strict and boring and won't all the other students be horridly stuck-up and nasty?' I asked uncertainly.

My parents smiled.

'Ally, it'll be fine, I'm sure it won't be like that, you'll make lots of new friends and forget about any mean ones anyways' my mom reassured me as she daintily tilted her gleaming champagne flute into her dior lip-stained mouth.

I sighed but smiled straight afterwards & sat up straighter in my seat. I picked up my fork. 'If you say so...' I trail unsurely as i place a forkful of roast potato in my mouth, chew & swallow before speaking up, a thought coming up in my head.

'When do I start?' I asked and my parents smiled. 'Monday', my mom answered for them both & I nearly choked on my next forkful of potato. 'So soon?' I said in a questioning tone, raising a thin eyebrow at my parents as I reached my hands forward to pluck my glass of water from its coaster & take a delicate sip.

'Of course', my mom exclaimed. 'The semester has already started, summer vacation for them is way over & if you come early you'll have lots of time to socialise with your new classmates, get your books and explore the school grounds', my mom explained further using her sleek knife to finely cut her boiled vegetables.

My golden azure-coloured irises lighted up at these words & I could see various images flashing through my head. My parents had given me the best news that I'd gotten in a long time. Usually, their idea of good news was that I had a piano recital for the Florida Country Club Association, or they'd found a way to make tea-parties posher.

But this was different, I, Allyson Marie Dawson, was finally getting to experience something that every normal child would: school. Now, I know what you're thinking. What average fifteen year old girl was excited to go to school?

Just me, probably.

You see, I have been home schooled my entire life and have always wanted to experience what real school felt like.

When I had sneakily watched a couple of scenes of old high school dramas & teen rivalry shows while some of my nannies had slept, it seemed to me that school seemed to be exhilarating. It seemed to be a place that radiated the word: fun.

With its colorful classrooms, activity-filled hallways, optimistic, chatting students & a seemingly pleasant aura, it seemed like one of the best places ever.

Of course it was an institute of learning and I had done lots of that in the fifteen years that I had graced the earth with my presence.

Perhaps the concept of learning would be more appealing in a room full of optimistic students and not the common room beside the kitchen with my tutor, Mrs Grayson. I was excited.

As the dinner progressed, I begged my parents for details about the school and afterwards as we sat in the plush ivory-coloured couch in the stylish living room watching the seven o'clock news, my dad handed me a thick pale-brown envelope, which I received graciously.

I glanced at the glossy pamphlets & laminated information cards that I retrieved from the envelope. They were plastered with lots of pictures as well as various information about the school. The pictures showed students walking around a rather spacious & polished looking campus, as well as classrooms & some of the school's many facilities.

Apparently, there were many teams & clubs as well as lounges for the students. There was various event information such as Spring Fling & Winter Wonderland Dance as well as the prices for the school & as thought it was quite expensive.

Though I didn't worry about cost. My parents were millionaires, they didn't care. They wanted the best for me, I was their little princess or Allycat as my dad sometimes referred to me as.

I really wanted to talk more about the school & wanted patiently for the programme to finish.

As the evening news came to an end & the anchor-person was rising from their seat, I grabbed the button-clad remote from the arm of the plush couch & switched the flat-screen television off hurriedly & opened my mouth to speak to my parents, when their cellphones started beeping.

I sighed but continued to speak.

'Mom, dad, is there anything else I need to know about the school', I say trying to start a conversation as my parents kept their chocolate orbs glued to the screens of their blackberry bolds, the faint phone light illuminating their deeply-concentrated faces.

'Hmm, what did you say dear?' my mom muttered as her slender fingers continued to click across the shiny keys of the phone & my dad continued the same.

I let out a very audible sigh & sagged my slender shoulders as I rose from the couch, the seat regaining it's original shape. 'Nevermind' I barely mutter as I begin to trudge out of the living room, dragging my ankle-boot clad feet across the soft beige carpet.

'Love you too' my parents called simultaneously from the living room as I reached the doorway, not breaking their fixed glances when I turned to look around.

I shook my head in disbelief, but placed a small smile on my face as I turned to walk towards the stairs, flicking off the hallway light before ambling up the four flights of cold marble stairs.

I wasn't going to let my parent's jobs put me down. No. I had to stay positive.

I waltzed up the ever-winding staircase until I reached the white beechwood door of my bedroom, a frame that had my name written in musical notes hung on the door. I pushed it open & stepped inside.

I flicked on the light switch before glancing around at the usual surroundings of my white-based furniture plus my lime-green & baby-blue colour scheme, as well as the floaty white curtains that hid the double-doors that led to my balcony.

I sauntered over to my bed & perched myself on the edge as I leaned forward to pull the knob of my bedside dresser, opening the drawer and revealing a chestnut-brown leather book with a large 'A' on the front as well as various designs & musical notes.

My thick long ebony-black lashes practically touched my soft ivory cheeks as I looked through the old dog-eared pages of the leather book covered with different song lyrics written in my neat french mt script.

I flicked through the pages, until I came to one with a heading of 'Inspirational Songs' & opened a fresh new page. I rose from my floral-printed quilt & slowly walked towards the floaty white curtains & pulled them apart gently, letting a single beam of moonlight illuminate the spot where I stood.

I pushed down on the two gold handles of the french venetian-blind clad doors & pushed them open, letting in the warm crisp air as I walked out & seated myself in one of the wicker chairss that were perched on the little balcony.

As I sat, I retrieved a pencil from the inside of the book & flipped back to my page headed 'Inspirational Songs', I don't know why, but this balcony always inspired me & with the great news I'd just received I was feeling very inspired & the lyrics to my new song just poured out of me.

_Woah, Yeah_  
_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_  
_Scared to show the world you exist_  
_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_  
_The world is so much brighter than this_  
_Ya if you never take the shock_  
_You never gonna win_  
_So turn it all around and_

_Break down the walls Woah_  
_Come on and give it everything you get_  
_Take a chance, make a stand and_  
_Break, break, break down walls Woah_  
_Break down the walls Woah_

_Break down the walls Woah_  
_Come on and take a chance make a stand and_  
_Break, break, break down the walls_  
_Break down the walls**...(1)**_

As I finish writing the song, I hummed the melody in my head & quickly scribbled down some of the notes. I was a pro at music, so this stuff just came naturally. I then close my book, hugging it to my crotchet vest-clad chest as I rise from the comfortable wicker chair & walk back into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I decide to change into my pyjamas.

Of course, I wasn't tired. It was only eight fifteen. After I'd slipped slowly into my silky pyjamas, I grabbed my book before heading over to the window. I sat at the edge and glanced out over the tranquil streets of my picturesque Miami area.

The sky was a velvety midnight blue sprinkled with pearlescent diamond-like stars. I placed a hand to the glass on the window and opened it slightly, letting in a cool late summer breeze.

This was one of my favourite things to do.

Since I was stuck inside most of the time, it made me happy to just look out onto my gorgeous hometown, watch everything and daydream, it was a lot of fun.

To me anyways.

The scent of the light summer breeze, danced around my nostrils and I smiled and continued to look over the serene area. Not a sound to be heard, until a little whirring noise came from the sky. I moved forward and saw a plane flying, looking close to landing at the far yet nearby Miami Airport.

Once the plane had disappeared into the distance, I looked down at the book clutched tightly in my bare hands. I opened it slowly and retrieved the pencil from the middle. I chewed the end for a moment and upon realizing this was very much unsanitary, I stopped.

A moment later, I had an idea. I scribbled the lyrics down in my impressive cursive handwriting.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now**...(2)**_

I looked down at the book and wondered why I had decided to write those lyrics. They had certainly sort of come out of nowhere. I didn't need a wish right now? In fact, my wishes seemed to be coming true, hopefully for the better.

I contemplated this topic in my mind for a while, before I decided to leave it aside. I rose from my spot and slid gently underneath the warm duvet on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and hummed a tune to go with the lyrics I had wrote.

At some point, I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**September 2nd - Sunday**

**Ally's POV**

My fingers hurt, **badly**.

Ms Heart, my piano teacher was making me work my fingers to the bone. I had a recital tonight and I had to be in 'tip top' shape as she put it

Interpreted it as me playing piano until my fingers fell off from the pain.

My reddening slender fingers pressed gently against the shiny black and white keys of the piano as I ended my piece for about the nineteenth time.

"Do it again Allyson, you messed up in the middle" Ms Heart scolded and my eyes widened. I certainly had not. I had been practicing this tune for weeks. I had perfected it in a few days in my opinion, but according to Ms Heart, it still needed some work.

I felt like protesting, but alas I could not. My parents, well nannies, brought me up to be a respectable young lady, with poised, manners and etiquette, otherwise known as being absolutely stiff, smiling a lot and not making rude noises.

There was nothing that said I couldn't protest when I wanted to. I cleared my throat politely. "Ms Heart...I...I" I began and she sighed. "Allyson, I've told you on countless occasions never to stutter. I have no time to hear you speak. Please repeat the piece" she said simply and I nodded.

My fingers seemed angry with me as they hurt even more as I played the piece for the twentieth making sure there wasn't a single thing that Ms Heart could identify as a **'mistake'**.

I finished and Ms Heart applauded and sighed happily with a small smile, which was her way of saying it sounded perfect and the lesson was over.

As the middle aged woman arose from the plush Italian leather sofa she had recently been perched on, she said a speedy goodbye to me and headed out the door, closing it silently.

I sighed heavily and laid my head down on the piano keys, making a sound that was horrible and made me shriek, yet I still kept my head down.

I didn't understand. I **loved** music. I loved the piano. But every-time I finished a music lesson, I felt miserable.

At first I thought it was the songs I was playing, the beautiful symphonies and concertos. But I loved them too much.

I then though it was me, just being in a bad mood, but that would mean I was always in a bad mood and I begged to differ.

Then I finally realized that my misery came from three components.

One, the songs. Not because they weren't beautiful, but they didn't speak to me in some way.

Two, my mood. I was never genuinely happy, just my time gazing at clouds from the window, or reading an exciting novel or scribbling lyrics made me happy.

Three, my teacher. Ms Heart didn't seem to posses the passion for piano that I did. I simply came to the conclusion that she was using her God given skill for financial purposes and didn't have the enthusiasm I needed.

I realized I had been sitting down at the piano for a long time. I was quite bored. I wasn't allowed to go out, I really wanted to, but I couldn't disobey my parents.

I contemplated on how to spend this lonely afternoon as I floated upstairs to my bedroom.

I could sit on my windowsill and stare outside. I could read a book. I could write a few lyrics. I could write in my diary...

I decided upon the last option and retrieved the brown book that doubled as my songbook and diary from my wooden bedside drawer and sat on my bed. I opened it to a fresh new page and began to write.

_' Dear Diary,_

_' I am very bored. Not just at this moment. But with life in general. I don't do anything. I can't explore anything. I can't experience things. I am fifteen and I feel like I have no purpose, no identity, no dreams. But the thing is I know I do, but can't get myself to feel it. I want to be able to make my own decisions, to think for myself, to speak my mind and to express myself. More importantly, I want to live my dreams. You know, I wonder if you were a person if you'd be bored with listening to my problems and stories of my boring life. I have a recital tonight, piano. And, I think I will be making my dreams come true soon. I am finally getting a little bit of freedom. I am going to SCHOOL. Real school, not the common room anymore. I am very excited, overjoyed in fact. I wonder what I shall wear. Hmm...I am now curious. I will have to get an outfit ready in advance. So I must conclude now x_

I closed my diary and placed it back in it's place before I slid off my bed delicately and headed to my large walk in wardrobe. I looked at the racks of dresses, skirts and jeans and smiled.

This would be interesting...

* * *

**(1) Break Down The Walls by Austin & Ally (technically)**

**(2) Airplanes by B.O.B**

**Hope You Thought It Was Decent. Austin will come into the story and Trish and Dez, maybe some OCs but you never know. I hope you guys are happy with me using the original plot, I decided.**

**R&R ~ F&F ~ PM **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Two:

Experiencing The Unexpected

* * *

**- This is probably the past where she is amazed by the 'outside world'. The story is not going in the exact Rapunzel sequence, so I hope you guys don't mind :)**

**- Austin, Trish and Dez will be introduced a little in this chapter, but yeah it's still mostly Ally. The story is based a lot around her, as she _is _the 'real life Rapunzel'. So yeah, enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

**(1)** Recap**  
**

I decided upon the last option and retrieved the brown book that doubled as my songbook and diary from my wooden bedside drawer and sat on my bed. I opened it to a fresh new page and began to write.

_' Dear Diary,_

_' I am very bored. Not just at this moment. But will life in general. I don't do anything. I can't explore anything. I can't experience things. I am fifteen and I feel like I have no purpose, no identity, no dreams. But the thing is I know I do, but can't get myself to feel it. I want to be able to make my own decisions, to think for myself, to speak my mind and to express myself. More importantly, I want to live my dreams. You know, I wonder if you were a person if you'd be bored with listening to my problems and stories of my boring life. I have a recital tonight, piano. And, I think I will be making my dreams come true soon. I am finally getting a little bit of freedom. I am going to SCHOOL. Real school, not the common room anymore. I am very excited, overjoyed in fact. I wonder what I shall wear. Hmm...I am now curious. I will have to get an outfit ready in advance. So I must conclude now x_

I closed my diary and placed it back in it's place before I slid off my bed delicately and headed to my large walk in wardrobe. I looked at the racks of dresses, skirts and jeans and smiled. This would be interesting..._  
_

* * *

September 3rd - Monday

Ally's POV

I could have nearly screamed with excitement when I woke up this morning. I had gone to bed at exactly nine o'clock the night before and I had woken up at seven thirty. I wasn't in the least bit tired and I was ecstatic about starting the day.

I floated towards the bathroom and brushed my teeth before I showered for ten minutes. I headed into back into my room and slipped into the outfit I had chosen.

It had taken me hours to choose something to wear. I didn't know **why** I was such a perfectionist. I must have caught if from my parents, or just because of the pressure on me to be some **epitome** of perfection.

I had chosen a frilly white camisole that I wore tucked into a high-waisted floral skirt. I wore a pink cardigan over it and a silver necklace around my neck. My feet were clad in ankle socks and brown ankle boots. The outfit was pretty simple, but that was Allyson Dawson for you.

As I sat at my vanity I brushed my hair multiple times until I got it to **exactly** how I wanted it to be. I looked at my plain face and down at the little makeup set, my aunt had given to me for my last birthday.

I barely **ever** touched it. Perhaps to check if something was underneath it. Or perhaps it fell on the ground. The contents were still intact and I just looked at them briefly on a day to day basis.

I thought for a moment about reached my hand out to the plastic covered set and then pulled back seconds later. I didn't need makeup. **I didn't**. I sprayed myself with my Essence fragrance with was a vanilla, cocoa butter and strawberry scent. It was **_Heavenly_**.

As I was finished getting ready, I grabbed a immaculate white tote bag from beside my bed and placed my cellphone (yes, surprisingly I had one), my iPod, purse and songbook into it, besides all the other school stuff my parents had bought.

I headed downstairs and ambled into the kitchen as a plate topped with an omelet was placed at my seat and I surprisingly I saw my mom standing in the kitchen clad in a fabulous work dress, hidden under an ivory apron.

"Good morning mother" I trilled as I took a seat. She smiled at me as I took a fork and I placed a small forkful of the omelet into my mouth and chewed slowly.

"So are you excited for your for your first day of school?" she asked me. Her tone was strange. It seemed like she was trying to hide , anxiety, regret. I supposed.

I used to think the my parents hated me but as I grow older I realized their actions were only in love.I nodded my head lightly in her direction and she smiled and began drying some dishes.

As I ate, I subtly watched her as she stared into space and I realized she had been drying the same dish since I had arrived downstairs.

"Mother, are you alright?" I asked. My tone full. was of concern and was genuine and naturally sweet. She looked up at me, as if awaking from a daydream and smiled weakly.

"I will be, but it's hard" she said softly and I was slightly confused. "What's hard?" I asked curiously and she giggled lightly. "Letting go" she replied simply and placed the plate she was holding in the cupboard.

It pained me to think that my mom wasn't happy about this, but I had to do it. I was tired of my life for the past fifteen years. I wanted to forget it and start anew, but I didn't want to hurt anyone in the process.

"Mother don't be sad, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just taken on a new challenge, broadening my horizons, going down a new road" I said to her but also to myself. We both shared smiles, but remained silent.

After I had finished my breakfast, I cleared up and I heard a 'beep' from outside.

"It's the driver Allyson, time for you to go, but come here" my mom said and I obeyed. She pulled me into a gentle embrace and I smiled before she pulled away moments later.

"Good look sweetie, have fun" she said and I nodded as I ran towards the car and slid in gently. Oh, I **planned** too.

* * *

Ally POV

I bopped up and down excitedly in my seat like a little girl as the sleek black vehicle stopped abruptly in front of Miami High. Not only did just being here feel amazing, but the journey was too.

My parents never really took me out. Of course I'd been on car rides and vacations before but it wasn't an every-day thing for me.

To be **honest**, the journey was quite short. My home was only about five minutes away from the school and I could have walked, but I knew my parents would have a **mega** heart attack. They nearly did when I went to pick up the post from my **driveway**.

I was so excited that I could barely get my hand steady enough to open the door. When I did though, I nearly fell out in all my excitement and blushed to no one in particular as I smoothed out my floral skirt and closed the car door.

I propped my tote bag unto my shoulder and with a small twist turned to face the brick-based building otherwise known as Miami High. With a little breath I strode into the school.

I looked around me at all the bustling students, how the atmosphere seemed so bright and cheery. I began to get more and more excited, like a puppy. I felt like just going around and saying 'hello' to everyone.

As I walked I noticed people staring in my direction. I ignored this. Those countless recitals and shows did pay off a little. I was pretty confident. The only thing I **couldn't** do in front of people was 'sing'. In case they judged my voice and made me feel bad. And I didn't want that.

I felt like I'd been walking a lot but as I glanced back, realized that I was about a meter away from the door. I continued to walk, all the while taking in the lockers and noticeboards and students all around me.

I sort of just guessed where I was going, because nothing was interesting in front of me, just around me. I had great instinct anyways. Or so I **thought.**

Within minutes of arriving at the school, I found myself looking up at a blurry ceiling. **What? **I realized moments later that I was on my back.

I pushed myself up and then saw someone on the ground opposite me. I frowned and crawled next to the body. It belonged to a boy (yes, I knew what those were too).

He was strangely attractive. He had honey blonde hair with little bits of brown here and there. And that's it. Well besides him smelling like a summer breeze. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

I froze. Could I have bumped into him **that **hard. Oh no. "Um...hello...are you okay" I asked, my voice sounding a little shaky. Nothing happened. I felt a lump in my throat.

I nudged the guy's shoulder but he still refused to move. I frowned and placed a hand to his chest. He was still breathing. I looked at his face, full of color and so peaceful, his lips curved into a smirk. Wait a second...a smirk?

I knew how this was going to be. I stretched my still sore fingers and I began to tickle the guy's stomach and immediately he shot up and glared at me.

"And you did that because" he snapped and I seemed to shrink down. "Huh" is all that escaped my mouth. "Why'd you tickle me" he snapped again and began to get up. As did I.

"Well because...I wanted to make sure you were okay" I said truthfully and he scoffed. "Sure" he replied and I frowned and picked up my bag.

"Hey, it was a nice gesture and I think you should be a little more appreciative" I lectured and he laughed. "Yeah right, see you around Pinkie" he said obviously referring to the pink cardigan I was wearing.

"Actually my name is Allyson Daw-" I began before he cut me off. "I don't care" he said bluntly and turned to leave. I stood there in absolute shock and then realized he hadn't even said thank you.

I rolled my eyes and smoothed out my skirt as a short Latina looking girl approached me. "Hi I'm Trish De La Rosa, I see you've met Austin" she said and chuckled lightly.

My eyebrow flew up and she stopped to me. "That blonde guy" she said and I nodded understandingly and smiled at her. "Yeah I have" I began, "I'm Allyson Dawson" I finished and stuck out a hand formally.

She shook it and laughed. "Dude, this is the 21st century, no 'shakes hands' anymore. What are you fifty?" she joked and I blushed lightly. "Well I do read a lot of fifties novels, I find them quite interesting, very well written and f-" I began and was cut off.

"I'm sure that they are but we need to find your locker, come on", she said and grabbed my wrist. I initially had the instinct to wriggle free but knew Trish had well-guided intentions and I should just go with it.

* * *

Ally POV

With the help of Trish I located my new locker but sadly it wasn't anywhere hers. She smiled at me apologetically as she headed to her locker to prepare for class.

I dialed in my combination. At first struggling but then eventually getting it. I did all the necessary arranging and exchanging before I finally closed my closed my locker shut.

I leaned against my locker as I rooted in my bag for my iPod to listen to some music to calm me down before class. I was so excited, I thought I was going to burst.

As I scrolled down threw some songs, I heard someone arrive at the locker beside me and open it. I smiled. Perhaps I could make another potential friend. I looked up for my iPod and to the side to see an eccentric redhead standing beside someone at a locker. "Oh hello" I said kindly and he smiled.

"Is this your locker or his?" I said and gestured to his friend who had not yet been revealed. "No and I'm Dez" he said and gave me a goofy smile that made me giggle. "What's so funny?" the voice behind the locker door said, sounding oddly familiar.

"Oh nothing" I trilled as the locker door slammed shut, revealing my new locker neighbor. My heart sank. Why?

* * *

**- (1) Credit to Janzelle for the 'recap' idea. **

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Three:

Going With It

* * *

Recap

As I scrolled down threw some songs, I heard someone arrive at the locker beside me and open it. I smiled. Perhaps I could make another potential friend. I looked up for my iPod and to the side to see an eccentric redhead standing beside someone at a locker. "Oh hello" I said kindly and he smiled.

"Is this your locker or his?" I said and gestured to his friend who had not yet been revealed. "No and I'm Dez" he said and gave me a goofy smile that made me giggle. "What's so funny?" the voice behind the locker door said, sounding oddly familiar.

"Oh nothing" I trilled as the locker door slammed shut, revealing my new locker neighbor. My heart sank. Why?

* * *

Ally POV

I sighed. Why was this guy here? His friend...Dez had seemed so nice and judging from my earlier epidemic concerning this guy, I had concluded that he **wasn't**. I knew I shouldn't judge to quickly, but couldn't help the frown on my face.

"Nice to see you too Pinkie" Austin said and scoffed slightly as he leaned against his locker. "The name's Ally and whatever" I retaliated, not afraid or intimidated by this rude guy.

"Don't you remember, I don't care" Austin said and rolled his eyes before he walked away. I blinked after him and raised an eyebrow and Dez turned to me. "Don't it personally, he doesn't call **any** girl by name, he's usually nicer, perhaps he's in a bad mood" Dez said, kindly defending his friend.

"I suppose" I replied and Dez smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you Ally" he said and I was about to correct him when he headed down the hallway after Austin. Ally instead of Allyson. I liked it.

Moments after this I finally got to listen to some music. I chose something inspirational. I loved inspirational music. I chose Firework by Katy Perry. I was one of my most played songs. I loved the message it gave and it always made me smile.

I placed my earphones in my ears and sat at a small bench across from my locker. I hummed along to the music and retrieved my diary from my bag.

_' Dear Diary,_

_' Ah, so my first day of** real** school. It's exciting, I'm bouncing with anticipation. I have met some really nice people and then some not so nice ones, but I am a fair person that believes in giving everyone a chance. No one is all bad, unless they don't have a heart, which is humanly impossible but metaphorically correct. Anyways, I don't have much to write, I really must bore you, but you're a friend and you listen, so I'm fine with that. Ally x_

I closed my diary just as the song came to an end. I my earphones out my ears and glanced around. The noisy hallway was now completely silent and there was not a person in sight. Had I not gotten a signal that class was supposed to start?

I rose from the bench and propped my tote unto my shoulder as I began to walk aimlessly around the hallways. I knew what class I had next. Algebra. Which I didn't really mind. But I had no idea where the classroom was.

As I continued to wander aimlessly, I headed down a hallway and saw a figure with honey blonde hair walking down the hall. I automatically knew who it was and knew they could help me but wasn't sure if I should approach them or not.

I bit my lip as I contemplated, the figure walking further and further away and finally I reluctantly decided to run to catch up with them.

I tapped Austin gently on the shoulder and he stopped immediately almost causing me to bump into him. He turned around and sort of frowned when he saw me. "You again" he spat and I felt a pang of hurt inside me but dismissed it.

"Look I know I am not your favorite person right now for whatever reason but I need your help" I said, my voice trailing away towards the end of the sentence. I glanced up at him slightly and he had his eyebrow raised. "With what?" he asked his tone normal.

"I don't know where my algebra class is, I didn't know that classes had started and so I had no one to show me where the class was" I said and Austin looked at me. "Didn't you hear the bell?" he asked and I shook my head confusedly. "No...should I have been listening for one?" I asked confusedly and Austin stared at me like I had three heads. "Yeah, they signal the start and finish of classes and school" he said bluntly and my mouth went into an 'O' shape and he rolled his eyes. "You're really stupid" he said and I glared at him. "That's was extremely rude, I'll have you know that this is my first day of attending a normal school after being home schooled for fifteen years and now you're completely ruining it" I snapped and turned on my heel to storm away from him, having enough of his smart remarks already.

As I turned, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. "Look, I'll take you to your stupid class, I'm in it too, but you've gotta wait a minute" he said and went off down the hall.

I sighed and leaned against a nearby locker as I waited for him to return. Two or three minutes later he did return, to my surprise and because his hands were slightly wet, I guessed he had been in the bathroom.

"Lead the way" I said cheerfully trying to maintain an upbeat attitude and gestured towards the hallway. Austin glared at me and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and began to walk towards a certain classroom. We arrived to it in about a minute and as I walked in, I couldn't help but blush as the pairs of unfamiliar eyes all turned to Austin and I at once. Austin quickly took his seat somewhere in the back and the teacher turned to me.

"Miss, can you clear to explain why you are late?" the teacher asked calmly and I took a small breathe. "Well Ms..." I began and the teacher helped "Carter" she said and I thanked her. "Well Ms Carter, I sort of got lost, you see it's my first day and I've never actually been to school before so I didn't I had to listen for the bell and then I had no one to show me to my class and when I found Austin, I asked him to show me, since he said he was in the class" I said to her shyly and softly so only her and I could hear.

She nodded understandingly and gave me a small smile. "I understand..." she began and I but in. "Allyson Dawson" I said and she nodded. "I understand Ms Dawson, I'll assign you a guide for your first week but by then I bet you'll have found your way around and do try to learn from other students" she tells me and I nod attentively before she gestures to the seats.

I see Trish frantically pulling a face and waving her hands, as well as gesturing to the unoccupied seat beside her. I smiled and stifled a giggle as I slid down into the seat and ignored the glances I was getting from other students.

Trish and I exchanged greeting before I retrieved my notepad from my tote and opened it to a fresh page. I pulled out a sparkly pencil and wrote the date and lesson concept at the top of the page. At least note taking **was** a concept I was familiar with.

* * *

Ally's POV

The class went by fairly quickly and I had taken two whole pages of notes which I thought was quite an achievement. I was nearly alarmed when the bell had rang but remembered what Austin had told me it was for.

As I stood up to leave Austin pushed past me, knocking me and nearly made me fall over my chair. I glared at him and he chuckled before continuing to the front of the class, where the teacher stopped him to tell him something.

Ha ha. I secretly thought, although it wasn't a very nice thought, but I was still thinking it. Trish and I made our way to the front of the class and the teacher called my name and told me to come over to her.

"Go on ahead Trish" I said as I walked over to the teacher. Trish nodded and sent me a small smile before exiting the classroom. It was only when she left that I realized my actions were stupid. Now who was going to show me to my next class?

I dismissed the thought and turned to the middle-aged teacher. "Yes, Ms Carter" I said and she smiled. "Ms Dawson I have assigned Austin to you as a guide and he has agreed" she said and I turned to Austin and raised an eyebrow. Why would he do that. He clearly hated me.

"You did?" I questioned him and he mumbled something about having to do something good for his permanent record or something and I smirked. Wow, this was just great, I thought (sarcasm implied).

"Is this arrangement okay for you Ms Dawson?" Ms Carter asked and I nodded and she was about to dismiss us both when I spoke up again. "But Ms, why did you choose him?" I asked curiously.

"Because you seem to be already familiar with one another" she replied simply and I nodded. I couldn't agree more, but all the same I sort of wished she had chosen Trish.

"Anyways if that's it, I'll be leaving" Austin said, finally piping up and exiting the classroom. Ms Carter and I both rolled our eyes and she smiled at him. "Allyson, I think you'll be a good influence for him" she said and I smiled as I exited the classroom so I could catch my **guide** and not be late for my next class. He sure did walk fast though...

* * *

Austin's POV

This was just great. On my first day of school I'm roped into helping some '**airs and graces'** sort of girl to find her way around.

She was **already** my locker neighbor **and** I had bumped into her first thing in the morning and she tickled me. That made me feel **weird** and I didn't really want her to. I snapped at her and she had been upset but I dismissed it at the time.

Then came the scenario when she caught me in the hallway when I was going to the bathroom. I thought she was just plain stupid when she didn't know the bell meant, but really she had never been to school. **Never**. And she had said that I was ruining her first day and I felt slightly guilty, but was I, Austin Moon going to show sympathy for such a girl. Not. A. **Chance**.

Now I could hear her voice calling my name from behind me but I didn't stop walking or acknowledge her. I was **just** her guide, I didn't need to talk or socialize with her in any way, shape or form.

Somehow the tiny girl caught up with me and grabbed my hand and turned me back. She was **quite** strong for someone so small. "Look" she snapped. "I didn't ask for you to be my guide, but the teacher gave you an instruction and I think it should be followed. All you need to do is show me to a class alright. You don't need to talk to me or anything because I know you hate me for some unknown reason. Now could you at least help me find my chemistry class" she ranted to me and then placed her hands on her hips.

I stared at her for a moment, wondering why out of **all** the people I knew, she was the only one who spoke her mind to me. Who didn't she just go along with the whole **bad boy** thing I had going on.

She obviously didn't like my attitude but **still** stuck around because she had something bigger to achieve. I admired her for that and find myself almost smiling when I realized how many rants I'd heard from her that day alone.

She caught my smile and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously and I shrugged. "Nothing Pinkie, come on, it's this way to chemistry" I said quietly and walked slow enough for her to walk alongside me though we were silent the whole time.

* * *

Ally's POV

I head eventually caught up with Austin and he had agreed to take me to chemistry. I didn't know what was wrong with him, why he always had a glint of darkness and misery in his hazel eyes. He seemed to never smile, but frown and actually surprised me when I saw the little smile on his face.

He had addressed me as Pinkie again and I was about to correct him when I remembered what Dez had told me and decided to just except the fact that he'd never call me Allyson. Or Ally like I know preferred.

We walked to chemistry class in complete silence. I tried to think of things to speak to him about, but I am pretty sure we would have nothing in common.

As we arrived at the class, I took a seat in the front and glanced around noticing that Trish wasn't in the class but Dez was. I smiled at him, before I proceeded to taking out my chemistry stuff.

Austin walked past me and I noticed him sit in the seat exactly beside me, instead of at the back. I frowned. **Why?** I asked myself and began to write down a few notes from the board into another notepad. Austin say what I was doing and scoffed as he leaned forward on the table and placed his hand into his chin, while he listened bored, to the teacher.

I rolled my eyes at him and wondered how anyone could be so **incompetent** and **lazy. **

After I had taken down all the notes, I pulled out my diary to write in as the teacher gave us an overview of the entire lesson. I opened the book and turned to a fresh new page.

_' Dear Diary,_

_' I know I wrote to you not long before, but I have some free time now to write. You know when I said I met some people that weren't so nice? Well, it's actually just one person. Austin something? He sort of has this bad boy image about him, but something in his eyes says something different. That this attitude and image wasn't the real Austin. We have had quite a few encounters and he's even my guide for the first week of school. Initially I was quite dreading it. But now, as I look at Austin napping on his desk, I guess this week could be interesting, somewhat productive. I say that in the sense that since I had sense that Austin isn't all bad, I can be a good influence on him like my algebra teacher said. I hope I can change him, it'd be a great achievement. But now I must conclude as I must take down the homework assignment. Ally x_

I closed my book and gently slid it back into my tote as I neatly scribbled down the homework assignment and moments later the bell rang. I looked over at Austin who was still asleep and rolled my eyes at him.

"Austin, wake up" I whispered nudging his arm gently but he didn't stir. "Austin" I repeated again a little louder but still nothing. Seriously what really was **wrong** with this guy. In the spur of a moment I pushed him out of the chair and as he reached the ground he woke up immediately.

"Dougie..." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings and then up at me with a small glare. "What?" I said faking innocence and he smirked. "You better watch it Pinkie" he said and removed himself for the ground. "Please Austin, I am not scared of you, your attitude is just your way of blocking something that's deep down inside" I said and the smirk disappeared from his face and turned into a scowl.

"How would you know, you don't even know me! Stop thinking you know everything and stay out of my business" he snapped angrily and stormed out. I sighed for two reasons. One, because I'd indirectly hurt Austin's feeling with no intention of doing so, and two. I had to go through the whole running after him and begging him to show me to the next class. **Great.** This was going to be one **long** week, I thought and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Four:

An Object Of Common Interest

* * *

- You know in the new 'Tangled' version of Rapunzel, yeah this would be the part where the guy and Rapunzel are getting to know each other and then eventually little by little starting to fall for one another.

- Thanks guys for reading this! I am glad I am getting so many kind reviews and they encourage me to write more, even though it /is/ six in the morning.

- Enjoy x

* * *

Recap

"Austin, wake up" I whispered nudging his arm gently but he didn't stir. "Austin" I repeated again a little louder but still nothing. Seriously what really was **wrong** with this guy. In the spur of a moment I pushed him out of the chair and as he reached the ground he woke up immediately.

"Dougie..." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings and then up at me with a small glare. "What?" I said faking innocence and he smirked. "You better watch it Pinkie" he said and removed himself for the ground. "Please Austin, I am not scared of you, your attitude is just your way of blocking something that's deep down inside" I said and the smirk disappeared from his face and turned into a scowl.

"How would you know, you don't even know me! Stop thinking you know everything and stay out of my business" he snapped angrily and stormed out. I sighed for two reasons. One, because I'd indirectly hurt Austin's feeling with no intention of doing so, and two. I had to go through the whole running after him and begging him to show me to the next class. **Great.** This was going to be one **long** week, I thought and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Ally's POV

I rushed down the hall after Austin, running as fast as I could, as I had noticed that Austin was **quite** a fast walker. He continued to walk until he got to his locker and I rushed towards him and stopped beside him; taking a deep breathe before I began to speak.

"Austin, I had no intention of offending you in some way, I am truly sorry for that" I said and he remained silent and leaned against his locker and ran a hand through his mop of honey blonde hair.

"How could you tell?" he asked quietly and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked and he sighed. "Never mind, it's not important, we've got a class to get to" he said and began walking and I followed him.

I really did feel like asking him what he meant, but I didn't want to pry. Him not snapping at me or hurting me in some way made me realize that maybe he wasn't mad at me anymore and I should try and keep it his way. As we walked, I noticed something. "Are all our classes the same?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I dunno, what have you got?" he asked bluntly and I pulled out a schedule from my tote bag and read through it briefly before turning to him.

"I've got algebra, chemistry, english, social studies, spanish, cooking, gym and advanced placement music" I tell him and he raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Our schedules are exactly the same" he said, a hint of surprise in his voice and I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Yes...and is that a problem?" I asked curiously and he shook his head and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "No" he mumbled and began walking faster and I sighed as I ran a little a little to keep up. This guy had serious problems, I thought to myself.

* * *

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe this. This girl had just waltzed into my life for what? two hours and she just seemed to read me like a book.

She seemed smart and she seemed strong, she seemed like someone who had a good head on her shoulders. She seemed like someone worth getting to know and **maybe** I would, get to know her.

As she **finally** caught up to me from my latest escape, she sighed and she walked in silence until surprisingly, I broke it. "So you're in AP Music" I mumbled, surprised at myself. The thought had just wandered into my mind and I found myself saying it out loud.

She seemed surprised too and looked stunned for a moment. "Well..." I prompted impatiently and she rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah I am, I love music, it's sort of like my passion" she said to me and I smirked. "Me too" I said as I entered the spanish classroom and she grinned as she slid into a seat at the front of the class. Sheesh, what was with her and the front?

I ambled towards a seat in the back and slumped down and listened vaguely to the spanish teacher as she began on a lesson on 'the indefinite article'. **Ode to Joy**, I thought sarcastically and sighed as I crossed my arms, making a comfy make-shift pillow for my head to rest on.

* * *

Ally's POV

The spanish lesson had been good but I found myself glancing back at Austin every so often. At first he was asleep, **again**, which sort of annoyed me. He really was a **case.**

At another point I found him trying to balance various objects on his nose and had to stifle my giggles in order not to get in trouble. He could be so care-free and possess a childish nature when he wanted too, but instantly he could become this **bad boy**, that everyone perceived him to be.

I sighed, as I thought of how I wanted to help Austin and how I wanted him to help me.

I wanted to help him be happy again, despite him being mean to be today. I wanted him to help me to live a little. To finally explore and see the world around me. To broaden my horizons, like I had told my mother that morning. I **had** to be done. It was really a **win-win** situation.

When spanish was over, I headed over to Austin, so walk with him outside there was no way he would run. We walked alongside each other and I turned to him. "This is the music class right?" I asked and Austin nodded and I looked over at him and he looked sad. **Why, again?**

We reached the classroom quite quickly and Austin seemed to perk up a little as we entered. I took a seat in the front and surprisingly he did too, the one right beside me. The teacher beamed at us from where she sat **on **her desk, tuning an acoustic guitar.

We had probably gotten there early because many students hadn't arrived yet. I decided to talk to Austin and turned to him from where he was fiddling with some chain hung around his neck.

"Hey Austin, can I ask you something?" I chimed and he turned to me and gave me a emotionless expression. "Whatever, I guess" he answered and I frowned before dismissing the frown and smiling a little. "What instruments do you play? That is, if you play any of course" I said to him and he smirked. "I think it'd be easier to answer the question, what instruments **don't** I play. Guitar, piano, drums, harmonica, trumpet, flute, violin etc, I can play them all" he boasted and my eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing, I only major in piano and oboe and little violin and guitar, but I...I sing" I said my voice getting lower and lower towards the end. Austin chuckled lightly."Me too" he said and I smiled before the teacher clapped her hands.

"Okay class, we are now going to start. First order of business, I see a new face and you know what that means?" she said cheekily and I raised an eyebrow as all the students **except** Austin, chanted 'spotlight, spotlight, spotlight'. **What?** The teacher smiled. "That's right" she said and gestured for me to stand. I did as I was told. "Now dear, what is your name?" she asked first. "Ally Dawson" I replied and she grinned. "Well Ally, it's time for your spotlight moment, you're the star, show us what you've got" she said and gestured to the musical instruments around the room.

Naturally, I headed over to the shiny black grand piano and sat down on the bench delicately smoothing down my skirt. I ran my fingers over the shiny black and white keys and smiled as I heard the gentle scale. I then stretched my fingers before I began to play Clair de Lune by Debussy. My fingers moved swiftly and skilfully up and down the piano, creating an amazing melody and I smiled as I played the last note. I had always loved that tune, it was the first one I **ever** mastered and it meant a lot.

As I headed back to my seat, I noticed the class went silent and as I sat, I suddenly heard the sound of applause and nearly had a heart attack. "Ally that was magnificent" the teacher said and I blushed lightly. "It was really nothing, Ms..." I began and she chuckled. "No dear, just call me Anna" she said and I grinned. "And it was truly something, you have an amazing talent" she said and I beamed and other students came over to compliment me.

I turned towards Austin after they had dispersed. He had been silent for a long time now and I was slightly worried. "Are you alright?" I asked him softly. He glanced at me and smiled a small but genuine smile. "You were phenomenal" he said.

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Five:

Not So Bad

* * *

Recap

Naturally, I headed over to the shiny black grand piano and sat down on the bench delicately smoothing down my skirt. I ran my fingers over the shiny black and white keys and smiled as I heard the gentle scale. I then stretched my fingers before I began to play Clair de Lune by Debussy. My fingers moved swiftly and skilfully up and down the piano, creating an amazing melody and I smiled as I played the last note. I had always loved that tune, it was the first one I **ever** mastered and it meant a lot.

As I headed back to my seat, I noticed the class went silent and as I sat, I suddenly heard the sound of applause and nearly had a heart attack. "Ally that was magnificent" the teacher said and I blushed lightly. "It was really nothing, Ms..." I began and she chuckled. "No dear, just call me Anna" she said and I grinned. "And it was truly something, you have an amazing talent" she said and I beamed and other students came over to compliment me.

I turned towards Austin after they had dispersed. He had been silent for a long time now and I was slightly worried. "Are you alright?" I asked him softly. He glanced at me and smiled a small but genuine smile. "You were phenomenal" he said.

* * *

Ally's POV

_' Dear Diary,_

_' I am writing in you to inform you about the events of about the last few hours. Right now I am currently at 'Lunch', which isn't **actually** a subject about the midday meal, but a time where we actually eat. When I was informed of this by both Trish **and** Austin, I certainly felt quite the idiot. The food eaten at school's isn't quite as nutritious as I thought food for growing teenagers would be. But it is nice to eat a slice of pizza, since junk food is completely banned from my house, except for special occasions. Anyways. Before this we had been in music and Austin had complimented my piano solo. It had been surprising because he had also smiled genuinely at me. **Genuinely.** I have also discovered that he is, in fact, a musical **genius**. He sings so well and he plays instruments which such skill that he could do it in his **sleep.** I am jealous, but also compelled to ask him for lessons, which I won't because I'm sure he doesn't really want my company, **after** school as well as during it. Anyways, I must conclude so I can eat. Ally x  
_

I closed my book and placed it back into my tote as I turned back to the table. I was sitting with Trish and another girl, who had been introduced to me as Renee. I sent them each a smile and glanced down at the pizza on my plate and frowned.

"Where's the cutlery?" I asked Trish and Renee. They both exchanged glances before they laughed, leaving me in a state of confusion. "What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow._  
_

"Ally, like I told you before, this is the 21st century, people eat with their hands now" she said and gestured to Renee who picked up her slice of pizza and took a big bite into it and smiled.

"See" Trish said and I nodded, although the very idea of eating with my hands disgusted me. I knew I would try it though. One of the reasons, I was happy to be coming to school was so that I could try new things. And this could be one of them._  
_

"Alright, I get it, I can do that" I said and picked up the slice of pizza. I shoved it into my mouth slowly and flinched when the sauce began to drip down my face and unto my white top.

"Oh no" I complained as I swallowed and placed my slice back on the plate. I looked down at the stain on my white top and I frowned as I rose up.

"I'll be right back, I just have to try and get this out" I said sadly and Trish rose up. "Want me to come and help?" she asked and I shook my head. "No, it's alright, I think I can manage" I said and began walking out of the cafeteria.

I rushed down the hall where the girls bathroom was and as I headed towards it, I met Dez in the hallway.

"Hey Dez" I said stopping briefly to greet the eccentric redhead. "Hi Ally" he replied and then eyed my top and grinned. "Wow, great pizza stain, can I get a picture?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Eh...no" I said and began to walk away **slowly.** "Okay" he said cheerily and headed towards the direction of the cafeteria. I could get why he and Austin were friends. They both had** serious** issues.

I headed into the bathroom and tried to clean the stain off with some toilet paper and water. I dabbed and rubbed and wiped and soon the stain had gotten even worse. I groaned and threw away the used pieces of toilet paper. Maybe I'd just button up my cardigan for the rest of the day.

It was too bad that the universe had decided to make it like a hundred degrees outside.

As I walked out of the bathroom and turned to walk to the cafeteria, I nearly screamed when I saw Austin leaning against the wall texting. He seemed to smirk when he saw my reaction and I frowned.

"Austin, what are you doing here? This is the **girl's** bathroom" I said matter-of-factually and gestured to the symbol of a girl on the door before crossing my arms over my chest.

Austin was silent and then sighed quietly. "I was...I was looking for you...and Trish said you were in here" he mumbled quietly, but loud enough for me to hear him. I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked and he looked towards me.

"Well I wanted to ask you somethi-" he began and then narrowed his eyes and gestured to my formally white top. "What's with the pizza stain?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "I had a bit of an accident" I said and he chuckled and I punched his arm gently and he glared playfully at me before returning to his usual dull expression.

There was a small silence and before he spoke. "Here, follow me" he said and began walking down the hallway. I had nothing to lose, so I decided I would just follow the blonde haired bad boy.

He led me down the hallway, girls shooting him cute three-fingered waves and girl sugar-coated smiles from all directions. I on the other hand, was getting glares and I couldn't help feel uncomfortable, I didn't do anything.

We finally stopped in front of a large pink locker and the owner turned around to us with a smile. She was tall, blonde and squeezed into a tiny sort of uniform. I supposed for cheerleading as I'd watched a cheer-off on tv once, before my mom made me turn it off and practice my oboe piece.

"Hey Austin" the girl chimed in a high-pitched voice that was so unbelievably sugar-coated that it was almost sickly. She twirled a loose blonde tress around a carefully manicured finger and her whole expression read: flirty and clueless.

"Okay Cheer girl, Pinkie here has a problem and needs a new shirt, white preferably, I know you can hook her up, so do it" he said bluntly and the girl nodded and turned her back to me as she dialed in her combination but she still spoke.

"Size" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I said and she sighed and turned back around. "What's your size?" she said impatiently. "Oh...it's 6 **(1) **" I answered and she nodded. "Good, so we're the same" she said and turned back around to pull her locker open. My eyes nearly popped out as I gazed at the closet like locker. The girl looked through a rack of clothes.** Yes,** she had a rack of clothes. In her **locker. **After a while she pulled out a white lacy camisole and handed it to me. "Here" she said and shot me a smile, clearly fake but I returned it.

"Thanks" I said and she smiled a little and turned to Austin. "So Austin, I was wondering if you have anything planned this we-" she said before Austin cut her off. "I'm not interested, but thanks Cheer Girl" he said quickly and turned to leave. She stood stunned for a moment, but managed to come back to reality and walked after Austin and slid a piece of white paper into his pocket. "Call me sometime" she whispered into his ear, although it was quite a loud whisper, more like a murmur. Austin shrugged and she headed back to her locker.

Austin began to walk away and I scurried after him quickly. "Thanks Austin, I appreciate it" I said and gave him a quick hug before I raced down the hallway to the girl's bathroom, leaving the stunned boy behind me.

* * *

Austin's POV

I didn't know why, but as soon as her slender arms were wrapped around me I couldn't move.

She had **hugged** me.

No one would have **dared** to do that. All the girls knew they'd love to hug me, but none of them tried it, because of they were afraid of what my reaction might have been.

But no, this one was different. Why did she have to be so **different**? Why couldn't she just be like all the **other** girls and make me act the same way I did towards them, towards her.

What was wrong with **me**?

I realized several students were shoving me as they made their ways up and down the hall. These motions eventually snapped me back to reality and I shoved the last guy who shoved me a little and he fell on the ground. "Next time, watch where you're going" I snapped and continued to walk down the hall.

I walked over to Dez's locker, hoping to find him there and fortunately I did and when I approached him, he was placing bags of popcorn into his locker.

"Hey Austin" he said as he noticed me walking towards him and I smiled lightly. "Hey Dez, what's with the popcorn?" I asked gesturing towards the multiple bags of it stuffed in his locker.

"Oh, I sort of let Mrs Parker's bird out of it's cage to give it a bath an-" I stopped him there. "Dude, you don't give birds baths" I said and he shrugged. "Oh, that's probably why it was an epic fail" he said and I rolled my eyes. "That still doesn't explain the popcorn?" I said. "Well, after school I'm going to spray popcorn all around the halls to attract the bird and catch him and get him into his cage before Mrs Parker finds out" he said and I sighed.

"Dez, I thought you said we were going to the new fair after school, I already got us tickets and everything" I complained and Dez sighed. "Sorry dude, but I can't get another detention, my parents said if I keep getting into this much trouble that they'll take away my laptop and starfish phone" he said and I sighed. "Alright, I understand, but what'll I do with the tickets?" I asked and he spoke as he continued to fill his locker with popcorn.

"Just go and ask someone to come with you?" he said and I frowned. "Like who Dez, I'm not asking any of these crazy girls, I hate almost all the guys and I barely have any friends" I said and felt **instantly** glum as I came to the realization.

"Why don't you ask that new girl, Ally, she seems pretty normal" he said and closed his locker. I leaned my back against the one opposite him and chuckled. "You mean Pinkie? Why would I do that?" I asked and he nodded. "Well because, you said you needed a normal person to come with you and you seem to enjoy her company" he said and I felt my cheeks turning a little red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll ask her, it'll be an honour for her" I said and Dez and we both chuckled before he rolled his eyes playfully at me. "Whatever dude, anyways I've got to go but a decoy bird in Mrs Parker's cage" he said and pulled a plastic bird out of his bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you're crazy" I said and he nodded. "I know" he said and headed down the hall. I laughed silently. I wondered why I hung around with Dez so much, he was clearly an **idiot; **but a **really** nice idiot. Like your brother, I guess.

I shoved my hands into my pocket and stood up straight as I started walking slowly down the hall. The bell for end of lunch rang and I smirked. **Great**. Round two of the 'show around game'. I thought as I headed to the cafeteria to get Ally.

* * *

Ally's POV

The bell rang and I sighed with happiness. **Finally. **

School was now over, which was **horrible,** because I **loved** it. But the last class was **gym** and I **hated** gym.

I possed athletic ability. I went horse-riding. I danced. I swam. And, I played tennis. So I wasn't completely useless at sports, but I wasn't all good either.**  
**

Today, I was introduced to the **exhilirating** (sarcasm implied) sport of dodgeball. Have you **ever** played dodgeball? If you have, I am **so** sorry. It is terrible. **So** violent, but **apparently** enjoyable. For some that is. I got hit in like the **first** minute every time and Trish and Renee teased me.

Not fair **right?**

Anyways. After I'd showered and changed from my gym clothes, I headed to my locker to get the necessary books and notepad from it and then I would have to leave and return to my sad, boring life at home.

I sighed as I reached my locker and dialed in my combination. I began exchanging books and tidying up my locker from when it had gotten messy throughout the day.

As I shut the locker door, I jumped when I saw Austin's face behind it. "Austin, you scared me, how long have you been standing there?" I snapped slightly, placing a hand to my chest.

Austin smirked and shrugged. "I dunno, two, three minutes, anyway, Pinkie, I have something to ask you?" he said and I raised my eyebrow. "Alright, but that reminds me, you never really told me the reason why you were looking for me before" I said to him and leaned against my locker.

Austin's smirk flew off his face and he seemed to have that sad expression again. My heart sank. I never liked seeing people upset. "I...I...can't remember" he stammered but I did not believe him. Not the slightest bit. But did I pry? Nope.

"Oh okay...um...so what did you want to ask me?" I said trying to change the discussion and the warmth flew to his face again making me smile. "Well...I was sort of supposed to go to this fair with Dez, but he can't make it for bird reasons an-" I cut him off. "Bird reasons?" I asked curiously and he shrugged. "When it's Dez, it's better not to ask" he informed and I nodded and motioned from him to continue. "So, since he can't make it, he told me to ask you if you wanted to come...so...do you?" he asked and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

I felt like jumping up and down. I felt like screaming. I felt like laughing hysterically. A fair. I'd never been to one, but I'd read about them in those books you get when you're little. They seemed fantastic. My eyes widened and I beamed. "Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed excitedly and Austin raised his eyebrow at me. "Alright then" he said bluntly and headed towards his locker.

I watched impatiently as he exchanged his books and I felt like just screaming 'COME ON LET'S GO ALREADY'. He finally closed his locker and turned to me and smirked. "Pinkie, stop bouncing" he said and I frowned. I suddenly felt my feet come off the ground a little. I'd been bouncing?

Wow, I really was excited.

"Oh, sorry I hadn't realized I had been" I said slightly embarrassed and he threw me another smirk. "Whatever Pinkie, let's go" he said and slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk towards the entrance.

I slung my tote over my slender shoulder and was about to walk after him when I remembered something. "Austin, wait " I called and surprisingly he stopped.

I rooted around in my bag and then finally produced my cellphone. I went to the texting feature and quickly sent one to my mom.

_' To: Mother_

_' Message: Hi mom! I really enjoyed my first day of school. I enjoyed it so much, that I decided to join a club. They're holding a meeting today and I won't be home until a bit later. Tell Jon to bring the car to the school in about three hours. Love you dearly. Allyson x_

I sighed a little, as I reluctantly pressed the send button. I hated lying to my parents, but I knew that if my mom found out that I was going to a fair, with lots of people, dangerous rides and unhealthy snack, she'd faint. I stared down at the phone and was lost in different thoughts of how my mom would react if she actually found out where I was.

"Pinkie, come on" called Austin's voice impatiently and I snapped back to reality. "Coming" I said and rushed to his side. "What were you doing?" he asked and I sighed. "I lied to my mom that I was staying afterschool for a club meeting" I said as we began walking. "Why?" he asked and pushed opened the door of the school, letting me out first before he followed.

"Because, she hates me going to public places, with or without supervision. I think she has this idea that I'll get kidnapped or I'll eat junk food to death" I said and chuckled lightly at my own joke and heard Austin laugh quietly too."So you never go out in public? To cinemas, parks, fairs, stores" he asked and I nodded. "Nope" I said and popped the 'p'. "Wow, I'd hate that" he said and I laughed. "Well...I actually do hate it" I said and he laughed quietly and I smiled and glanced over to him only to notice that his smile had gone away and I sighed.

"What's wrong Austin?" I asked and he sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry" he said and I raised an eyebrow. What?

* * *

**- Sorry it took so long to write. After yesterday I was out today treating my poor fingers to a manicure, curtesey of my mom. Hehe.**

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Six:

Best Day Ever

* * *

Recap

"Pinkie, come on" called Austin's voice impatiently and I snapped back to reality. "Coming" I said and rushed to his side. "What were you doing?" he asked and I sighed. "I lied to my mom that I was staying afterschool for a club meeting" I said as we began walking. "Why?" he asked and pushed opened the door of the school, letting me out first before he followed.

"Because, she hates me going to public places, with or without supervision. I think she has this idea that I'll get kidnapped or I'll eat junk food to death" I said and chuckled lightly at my own joke and heard Austin laugh quietly too."So you never go out in public? To cinemas, parks, fairs, stores" he asked and I nodded. "Nope" I said and popped the 'p'. "Wow, I'd hate that" he said and I laughed. "Well...I actually do hate it" I said and he laughed quietly and I smiled and glanced over to him only to notice that his smile had gone away and I sighed.

"What's wrong Austin?" I asked and he sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry" he said and I raised an eyebrow. What?

* * *

Ally's POV

"For what Austin?" I asked as we continued to walk, glancing over at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets before he spoke. "For ruining your first day of school, I guess I sorta did" he said guiltily.

I was surprised to be honest and I laughed lightly, causing Austin to look in my direction with a frown. "What?" he snapped and I smiled at him. "Austin, you didn't ruin my day, of course there were times when I felt like you deserved a good smack on the head" I began and he narrowed his eyes at me, but I could see the smirk on his lips, "But overall I had an amazing day and I'm ecstatic for school tomorrow" I said genuinely, excitement engulfing my voice and I clapped my hands together giddily.

Austin laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "First time I've ever heard someone say that, you know Ally, most regular teenagers hate school" he said matter-of-factually and I smiled. "So, there's a first time for everything" I replied and laughed. "Besides, I'm not like other teenagers" I said and turned to see Austin smiling. Ah good, finally.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Besides, I'm not like other teenagers" Ally's voice trilled to me and I smiled.

I agreed she wasn't. She was different, in a really good way. She didn't make me feel awkward, she made me feel somehow accepted. She spoke her mind to me and treated me like any other person.

Most importantly, she got me. Most people didn't see past the bad boy attitude and seemingly perfect blonde hair but she did. It was like her pretty chocolate colored irises could see right through me.

She also seemed to care. Not like those girls cared. They only thought of kissing me or something, but she just seemed to want to be my friend. She seemed to be slowly trying to creep her way into getting inside me, to understand me, to know the cause of the way I acted the way I did.

I was ready to share with anyone, but not her. She could start to treat me differently, maybe not see me in the same light, try to distance herself from me, and something inside me just winced at the very thought.

After this sentence we just seemed to walk in silence. I watched as the warm breeze wrapped itself around Ally and I. How the coloured leaves danced gently in the breeze before falling to the ground. I took in the scent of oak and smiled before I turned to glance at Ally.

Her eyes were huge and focused intently on everything around her. She seemed mesmerized by it all and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I only talked a little on our way to the fair, but I didn't mind. The walk itself was amazing. What a wonderful day to be going on a walk. A beautiful Autumn day where you heard crunches as you walked across the leaf littered ground. You felt the occasional golden leaf perch itself gently on top of your head. The sweet scent of oak dancing into your nostrils as the warmth wrapped around you. I sighed happily and thought of how amazing it would be to just sit here and write music. My head would be buzzing with lyrics, so many that I'd need a second songbook.

I began to absentmindedly hum a tune, still deep in thought and mesmerized by the scenery around me. "Pinkie...Pinkie..." I heard Austin say and felt a gentle tug on my hand. "Yes Austin" I said dreamily, not snapping completely back into reality.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Um...we're here" he said and pulled my hand a little so my head jerked forward and my mouth flew open at the sight in front of me.

The fairgrounds were an explosion of colour and comedy. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Austin chuckled. "I know, I was like that first time I came here" he said and took my hand gently as he led me towards the entrance. He gave the tickets to the man behind the counter and he let us through.

I rushed towards the grounds, like a child rushed to a Christmas Tree on Christmas morning. I beamed as I glanced around. Happy sounding music flew through the air and all around were an assortment of lights and colors. Rides were scattered here and there. Big and small. Cute little booths were peppered around too, containing little mini games. The aroma of something delicious and obviously unhealthy floated through the air making my mouth water. And in the midst of all this was a giant lit-up Ferris wheel.

I couldn't believe I was actually here. I felt like I was going to die of happiness. What should I do first? Go on a ride. Eat an unhealthy snack? Play a game? Eat an unhealthy snack as I played a game, on a ride? I couldn't decide.

I was brought back to reality as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Austin. "Ally, stop bouncing" he said to me, for oddly, the second time that day. He took my two shoulders gently and pressed my feet to the floor and chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that...again" I said and blushed lightly. He grinned. "Come on, let's go around" he said and I nodded and he took my hand gently. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

Austin's POV

Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the two hours I spent with Ally, were two of the best hours I'd ever had. We had gotten some tokens and headed to the rides. Ally had wanted to ride the 'Terrific Teacups' ride and I rolled my eyes at her. I had dragged her onto the Zoom-i-nator, Tunnel Of Doom, The Crash & The Vomit-or. I swear the look on Ally's face after each ride, was hilarious, but after looking at how pale she had turned after them, I decided we should stop with the rides.

We had headed over to the mini game booths. We played a shooting game. I won. We played a sort of 'hook the duck' game. I won. We played a  
'ball toss' game. I won. I could see Ally was disappointed and found myself giving her one of my prizes. A stuffed dolphin, that looked sort of like the one I already had, called Dougie.

She had hugged me and thanked me and I had smiled. I then let her play a game on her own, so she'd have a chance of winning and watched her intently with a smile.

I seemed to have been mesmerized by the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited. The way she bounced up and down like a little girl. Her sweet and childish nature. The way her hair floated around her gently. Her gorgeous scent of strawberry and vanilla.

Whoa. Shut up brain.

She had won the game and gave the prize to me. I had been some kind of plastic frisbee and I thanked her for it. We played a few more games after that and then Ally told she only had a half an hour to stay here before she needed to head back to school.

I was sad, but dismissed the feeling as I led her over to the food stand. "Two corndogs please" I said and handed some money to the man behind the counter. Ally turned to me. "What's a corndog?" she asked and my eyes widened. "You seriously don't know what a corndog is?" I asked and she shook her head. Wow. This girl seriously hadn't live. "Then we need to get one into you, and fast" I said and she laughed as the man handed us the treats.

I handed one to Ally and she thanked me before she took a bite. "Oh my God, that's delicious" she said with her mouth full and then swallowed before she produced a little hankie from her tote and wiped her mouth. "Excuse my poor manners" she said to me and I chuckled. "Consider them excused" I said and began eating my corndog.

We munched on the snack as we began to near the school and I turned to Ally. "Pinkie...I remembered what I wanted to ask you" I said and she nodded. "Okay, ask away" she said with a smile. "Where'd you learn to play piano like that?" I asked admiringly and she chuckled. "I was teaching myself before my parents actually got me a teacher, Ms Heart, she's a great pianist but she has no passion for playing, no lust, just skill, you know" she said and I nodded. I sort of understood what she meant. When I played instruments or sang, I felt something. This woman probably didn't.

"Oh but she did do a pretty good job" I said and looked over at Ally as she blushed a little. "Thanks Austin" she mumbled and I smirked as I shrugged. "Anytime..." I said as we reached the school. A car was parked directly in front of it.

"Well, there's my ride" Ally said and I nodded. Two seconds later, her arms around me for the third time that day. "Thanks Austin, I had a great day, you're the best" she chimed happily.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Thanks Austin, I had a great day, you're the best" I chimed happily and then pulled away from the hug. Austin sort of had a surprised expression on his face and I giggled.

"Good night Austin" I said softly and he smiled. "Night Ally" he said and turned to leave, pushing his hands deep into his pockets as he walked away.

I stood their stunned until a gentle beep made me begin walking once more. A smile founds it's way to my lips and I bounced slightly with happiness. He had finally called me Ally.

* * *

**- Sorry it took so long to write.  
**

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Seven:

Just Being Happy

* * *

Recap

"Thanks Austin, I had a great day, you're the best" I chimed happily and then pulled away from the hug. Austin sort of had a surprised expression on his face and I giggled.

"Good night Austin" I said softly and he smiled. "Night Ally" he said and turned to leave, pushing his hands deep into his pockets as he walked away.

I stood their stunned until a gentle beep made me begin walking once more. A smile founds it's way to my lips and I bounced slightly with happiness. He had finally called me Ally.

* * *

Ally's POV

I was so happy. It seemed like Austin and I were finally making progress as friends, despite the fact that this was the first day we'd met. He started off the day with a hatred of me and I was pretty sure we were on a likeable basis now. Hopefully. He /had/ called me Ally. That seemed like process.

"So, how was your club?" I heard my mom say as she shut the door behind me. Had I walked in? Wait, when exactly did I arrive? Wow, I was seriously out of it. "It was great mother, I had the best time" I said truthfully and she smiled.

She walked with me into the common room and immediately insisted I did my homework. I obeyed happily and she headed out of the common room to return to the kitchen, where she had apparently been making something.

I slid delicately into one of the comfortable chairs of the common room and began working on my homework, getting distracted every so often by the thought of Austin.

Although we seemed to be on an alright basis, I wondered what his deal was in the first place. I wondered what made him act the way that he did. I'd read a story about a boy just like him and it had been good, but quite sad. I felt like I needed to help Austin, because the universe had made it perfectly clear that we were supposed to meet.

Though I couldn't help wondering why?

I had just absentmindedly finished a spanish worksheet when my mom walked into the common room holding two mugs with smoke drifting from them gently. "Here you go darling" she said as she placed the glossy red mug in front of me with a smile.

I took the mug in my hands and couldn't help smile as the warmth moved from my fingertips to my spine. The aroma of chocolate wafted into my nostrils and I looked at my mom in surprise. "Hot chocolate mother? You only let me have this at Christmas" I said and my mother laughed at the surprise in my voice. "I thought you could use a treat, in addition to your first day at school" she said and I grinned. "Thank you" I said softly and sipped the sweet beverage and stared into space as I savored the taste.

"So speaking of which. How was your first day of school?" my mother asked interested, taking me away from my sugar induced trance. "Amazing" I said simply, almost dreamily and my mom narrowed her eyes at me, a curious smile on her face.

"How so?" she asked with a hint of comedic curiosity and I giggled lightly. "Well I made friends with this really nice girl called Trish and this funny redhead called Dez and this...boy...called Austin, I think" I said and sipped my hot chocolate again. My mother raised an eyebrow. "You think?" she asked and I shrugged. "We had a few disagreements but he did something really nice for me, but I'm not sure" I answered and she nodded. "Well I'm glad you're settling in well, but be careful" she said and sipped her beverage and I laughed.

"Mother, stop worrying, of course I will be" I reassured her and she smiled as she began to stand up. "Well, I'm going to call it a night" she said and came over and kissed the top of my head gently. "Night Ally" she said and I smiled. "Night mother" I said and she began to walk out of the common room, before she popped her head round the door. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Dallas and his family are coming over for dinner tomorrow" she said and I tried to hide my happiness but she caught on and chuckled before she left.

Dallas was this really cute guy that lived in the neighborhood. Our families had been very close, but we hadn't started to talk until I was about twelve and I started to develop a little crush on him. He was like the only guy my age I knew. Well, before today of course. I loved that he was coming over, despite the fact that I'd have to get all the 'posh-ness' and airs and graces; out so my parents weren't 'embarrassed'.

I smiled to myself, before I began to pack up my things. I headed to the kitchen to return my mug and found my dinner on the table. I didn't really want to eat downstairs, so I took the plate and decided to eat upstairs, despite the fact my mother would have a freak out session and give me a long lecture about hygiene if she found out. Eh. I was willing to take that risk.

I headed upstairs and peeled off my outfit, noticing that my top was different. I folded the cheerleader's top neatly and placed my dirty one in my laundry basket. I sat on the bed and ate my dinner of mashed potatoes, vegetable and chicken before I tiptoed downstairs and placed the plate in the sink and drank a glass of water before returning upstairs.

I took out all my books from my tote, to double check I'd done all my homework and noticed the little dolphin teddy that Austin had one in my bag. It immediately reminded me of the fair and gave me a sudden 'happiness' boast.

I placed the plush dolphin on my bed and slid under the duvet before I grabbed my diary.

_' Dear Diary,_

_' Well firstly I want to say what an awesome day it has been. Truly phenomenal. I've had more fun then I've had in years. Besides experiencing real high school for the first time. Austin took me to the new fair. Of course, I had to lie to my mom about it, which wasn't good, but I guess it was worth it. She was kept calm and I had the time of my life. It was a win-win situation. Anyways, Austin also decided to call me by name. Yes, I was upgraded from Pinkie to Ally in the space of a few hours. Lol. Also, in other news. Dallas is coming over tomorrow for dinner with his parents. Which means my dad will be home tomorrow. Hm. I just came to that realization. Anyways, I am very happy, and you must be too since you no longer have to listen to the aspects of my formerly boring life. I think I'm happy enough to write some lyrics:_

_' Wa-oh! Yeah!_

_' Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_

_' Scared to show the world you exist_

_' Don't Lock yourself in the darkness_

_' The world is so much brighter than this_

_' Yeah, if you never take a shot_

_' You're never gonna win_

_' So turn it all around_

_' And break down the walls, whoa...**(1)**_

I closed my diary shut and smiled. Break down the walls, huh? I'd gladly do that. I returned the diary to my bedside drawer and slid under the duvet and cuddled the soft plush dolphin and smiled. My mind drifted to Austin. I wonder what he'd be doing at that moment?**  
**

* * *

Austin's POV

I looked up at the dark ceiling in my room. Well my partial room.

I couldn't get to sleep due to the images of a certain chirpy brunette that flew through my head all night.

I remained silent, the noises of the animals outside and Josh's heavy breathing the only thing to be heard. I sighed and rolled onto my left just as my bedroom door opened a a bit, shining a dim orange light into the room.

"Austin, Austin, are you still awake?" A woman's voice called and I smiled a little and slid out of my bed. I headed to the door and smiled at the woman. "Yes, I'm awake" I said to her and she sighed happily. "I need your help" she said and I chuckled knowingly. "Amy won't sleep right" I said and she nodded instantly. "Will you please talk to her, she seems to be more comfortable around you" she asked and I nodded. "Of course I will" I said and she gave me a grateful smile before she scurried down the long corridor.

I quickly slid on some slippers and navigated my way to Amy's room and turned on the light. Her friends Leila and Tammy were asleep soundly, but she sat awake in her bed, her stuffed bear hugged tightly in her chest. She looked up as soon as she light flicked on and I could see tears falling down her little face. I gave her a small smile and headed over to her and perched myself on the edge of her bed.

"Did Sara ask you to come" she asked me and I nodded. "Well I'm glad" she said and found her way unto her lap. She rested her head on my chest and her hair tickled my chin. I wrapped my hands around her and rocked her gently. "Now Sara told me you wouldn't sleep, why is that?" I asked softly and she the eight year old girl sniffed a little. "I had a bad dream" she said and I looked down at her. "Again?" I asked and she nodded. "What about?" I asked. "My parents, it was the same as last time, it was horrible" she said and started to cry.

I hugged her a little more tightly and shushed her gently. "Don't cry Amy" I said and tried to comfort the youngster as well as I could. I then began to sing to her softly, my voice only heard as a whisper, the lyrics to Twinkle twinkle little star.

I didn't know why, but I always felt obligated to come when problems like this happened to Amy. Our stories were quite similar, and I had always considered her like another sister to me. Soon, I heard the sound of gentle snoring, I lay the sleeping girl down in her bed. I covered her with the duvet and placed her teddy in beside her and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and heading towards my room.

I met Sara in the hallway and she smiled. "So she's asleep?" she asked I nodded. "Thank you so much Austin, I don't know how I'd do all this without you" she said gratefully and I chuckled. "I should be thanking you Sara, but it's too late to have this conversation, but I'll see you in the morning" I said and she nodded and ruffled my hair gently. "You're a great kid Austin, goodnight" she said and headed towards her office.

I scoffed silently as I headed back into my room and lay back down on my bed, her words echoing in my mind. 'You're a great kid Austin'. Too bad, no one else seemed to think so, I thought to myself, as my initial thoughts of a pretty brunette came flying back into my mind.

* * *

September 2nd - Tuesday

Ally's POV

"Good morning mother" I said and kissed my mother's smooth cheek, the next morning before I slid into the seat opposite her. She smiled. "Good morning Allyson" my mother chimed and took a quick sip of coffee, from her mug. "I know, isn't it" I said happily as I poured the milk into my bowl of Honey O's.

I was still like on a happiness high since last night, and my happy attitude didn't seem to want to fade away. I had even incorporated it into my dressing with a bright yellow sundress that I was wearing with a brown belt, brown crotchet vest and my ankle boots.

"Well isn't someone overly-happy today?" my mom said, that familiar hint of comedic curiosity in her voice. "What" I said and let the A's drag on for a while before I took a spoonful of cereal. My mom giggled. "Very funny Allyson" she said and I giggled. "Thanks mom" I said as she got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and she chuckled. "To work Allyson, you know, that place where I work" she said and I sighed. "Oh" I said sadly and frowned a little. I had forgotten that yesterday had been her day off. I liked the days when she was at home instead of working. The house could get really lonely a lot of the time and my dad was almost always away on business trips.

My mom seemed to catch my expression and smiled at me. "Don't worry I'll be home before you get back, your dad's coming home from Washington today too, oh and Ms Heart had to cancel your piano lesson this evening because she has a party to attend" she said to me and I smiled and secretly thanked the person who was throwing the party. "Alright mother" I said as she grabbed her bag and keys.

"Love you" she said as she headed out the door. "Love you too" I called after her and finished my bowl of cereal.

Ten minutes later, the driver arrived at my house and I heard the familiar loud beep from outside. "Coming!" I called loudly and began to pack up all my things and put my cereal bowl in my sink before I headed outside and over to the driver, taking in the smell of freshly cut grass that filled the air.

As I neared the vehicle I knocked gently on the driver's window and gave him a heart-melting smile. "Hi there...I mean Good morning sir...um...I really want to walk to school today...so is there any chance you could...not drive me and...not tell my parents about it...please" I asked politely and the driver nodded. "Of course Ms Dawson, you are a nice girl so I will" he replied and my heart jumped for joy.

"Thank you very much, I shall put in a good word about you to my parents" I promised and blew him a kiss before rushing down the leaf littered path.

I remembered the way to the school pretty well from my house and I enjoyed the walk. Not only did I experience the gentle falling of the leaves or the crunching sound they made when stood on, or the oak aroma. No, I saw a variety of different people, I realized there was a beach nearby and an ice-cream store called The Soft Scoop and a little boutique called Little Angels. There was a park too with a cute little duck pond and across from it was a huge gray building called Sara's Home, which I figured was some sort of facility for children.

As I finally reached the brick-based building that was Miami High, I smiled and strode in confidently. A few people who recognized me, threw me kind smiles and the occasional, 'hi Ally'. I found Trish by her locker and headed over to her. "Morning Trish" I sang and she glared at me. "What?" I asked.

* * *

**- (1) Break Down The Walls by Austin & Ally (technically, well not really :P)**

- **- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Eight:

Awkward Moments

* * *

Recap

"Thank you very much, I shall put in a good word about you to my parents" I promised and blew him a kiss before rushing down the leaf littered path.

I remembered the way to the school pretty well from my house and I enjoyed the walk. Not only did I experience the gentle falling of the leaves or the crunching sound they made when stood on, or the oak aroma. No, I saw a variety of different people, I realized there was a beach nearby and an ice-cream store called The Soft Scoop and a little boutique called Little Angels. There was a park too with a cute little duck pond and across from it was a huge gray building called Sara's Home, which I figured was some sort of facility for children.

As I finally reached the brick-based building that was Miami High, I smiled and strode in confidently. A few people who recognized me, threw me kind smiles and the occasional, 'hi Ally'. I found Trish by her locker and headed over to her. "Morning Trish" I sang and she glared at me. "What?" I asked.

* * *

Ally's POV

Trish continued to glare at me. "Oh you know 'what'" she snapped and I shot her a confused look. "Um...no I don't really but I'd love to...be informed" I said uneasily and she raised an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know?" she asked and I shook my head and she sighed.

"You ditched me for half the day yesterday, you were too busy hanging out with Blondie" she said, sort of hurt and I sighed. "Firstly, his name is Austin" I began and she frowned, "And secondly, I'm sorry Trish, it wasn't my intention to ditch you, Austin's my guide and I sort of have to follow him around all day for a week, just until I'm familiar with the school" I explained and she sighed again but then smiled at me.

"Fine, I forgive you, but only because your hanging out with Blondie" she began, "Austin" I corrected and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, your hanging out with Austin will give me more chances to mess around with Freckles" she said and giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Freckles?" I asked confusedly. "You know...the tall skinny redhead...wears clown clothes...insanely stupid" she said slowly and I laughed.

"Oh you mean Dez" I said and she nodded. I then rolled my eyes. "Trish, that's mean to say about a person, Dez is really nice, I like him a lot" I lectured with a smile. She raised an eyebrow at me and I stood confused for a moment until I caught on.

"Oh Trish, not like as in I'm interested in him" I said and rolled my eyes playfully. "Anyways...off topic...wanna get smoothies after school?" she asked and I was about to agree before a thought settled in.

"I'd love to" I said and she grinned. "Awesome" she said and surprisingly the bell rang. "You go on ahead Trish, I still haven't gone to my locker, see you in class" I said and she nodded before walking away. I walked through the halls and eventually came to my locker, and saw a tall figure standing beside my locker. I smiled as I approached him.

"Hey Austin" I said cheerily and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Hey Ally" he slowly. and I grinned, couldn't help loving the way my name sounded when he said it. I looked up at his eyes and they were bloodshot and tired.

"Um Austin...are you okay?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah...I am...just didn't get much sleep last night" he said and rubbed his eyes again. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why was that?" I asked curiously, sending him a small smile.

A red color creeps unto his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I...um...had a lot on my mind" he stammered and I giggled. He rolled his eyes and closed his locker and slung his backpack over one shoulder. "Come on, let's get to class" he said and turned.

I grabbed his arm. "Wait for me, I gotta get my books" I said with a kind smile. He looked up at me and for a moment I thought he was just going to walk away but he turned to face me and sighed. "You've got one minute, we're already late" he said and I raised an eyebrow as I dialed in my combination.

"Oh, so the resident bad boy of Miami High cares about class?" I joked and he rolled his eyes at me before leaning against the locker. "No, I just can't get detention because I have w-" he began but then stopped and I looked at him, as I exchanged my books.

"What Austin?" I asked looking up at him curiously. "Nothing, just don't want my...um...mom to get mad" he said and I closed my locker before I picked up my bag. "Alright" I said and then there was a brief silence. "Come on...let's get to class" he said bluntly and began to walk away quickly.

I nodded and rushed after him towards the chemistry class. What was up with him?

* * *

Austin's POV

There was honestly something really wrong with me.

Firstly I hadn't gotten to sleep last night because one, Amy couldn't sleep for most of the night and two, because I couldn't stop thinking about Ally all night.

I don't why, but after one day she just seemed to worm her way into my thoughts and didn't seem to want to come out.

When I had seen her today she seemed to unbelievably happy and so pretty. I didn't know why, but I was starting to see her in that light and trust me, crushing on girls wasn't something I did. I was usually the crushee.

She just had this way of making me feel so comfortable, comfortable enough that I could admit all my emotions, feelings and most importantly, my secrets.

I don't why I felt that I had to keep things from her. I considered her as a friend. The only other one I had was Dez. He knew everything about me and I trusted him with the secrets.

I glanced over at Ally and absentmindedly watched her. Her mouth was moving, so she was obviously telling me something. I just couldn't get myself to listen to her words, but I was mesmerized by her actions.

The way her intriguing chocolate eyes sparked when she spoke, the way her hair bounced gently with every step she took, her lips, plump and pink curved into a smile even as she spoke and her glowing friendly aura that just radiated happiness and innocence.

"Um...Austin" Ally said and tried to tug on my arm. "Austin..." she said again but I kept looking at her. "Austin, watch out her that po-"she began and soon enough I felt a banging pain in my forehead and found myself staring up at the ceiling.

"Austin, are you okay?" I heard Ally's voice ask me and then I saw...three of her? I shook my head. "Why are there three of you?" I asked and she chuckled and extended a hand to me, which I took graciously and got up, rubbing the back of my head.

"What happened?" I asked confusedly. She smiled. "You hit your head on that pole, honestly Austin, I didn't think you were the clumsy type" she said and began to walk down the hall, despite the fact that she didn't know where she was going.

"Hey! Watch it" I snapped, but my voice was softer than usual, I smiled at her and rushed after her. Why couldn't she just be like all the others and let me treat her like the rest. Why did she have to be different?

"Yeah yeah yeah bad boy, just show me to algebra" she said to me, her tone cheeky and despite the fact the fact that I should be slightly annoyed, I felt...happy. I smirked and began to lead her to the classroom.

* * *

Ally's POV

It was weird. One minute I was talking with Austin as we headed to algebra class. The next, he was on the **ground.** We were alone in the hallway, no one had pushed home, nothing was in his way, he had just been looking down at me as I spoke and 'boom' he was on the ground.

I had warned him that the pole was coming up, and tried to tug on his arm, but he was **way** stronger than me. He seemed to be in a whole other world, and only seemed to come out of the **trance** when he hit his head.

I had to admit, it was funny, I wanted to laugh, but when I thought about the fact that Austin may have been seriously hurt, the laugh that was tickling my lips, eased.

He was alright though and we got to class with just literally a moment to spare.

"Nice to see you decided to join us Ms Dawson and Mr Moon" Mrs Carter said and gestured to some seats. So that was his surname. Moon? Cool.

Austin headed to his usual seat in the back of the classroom and I slipped into a seat up in the front with Trish. "Sorry miss" I mumbled and glared jokingly at Austin, he **had** wanted to come to class early.

Mrs Carter glanced at Austin and he shrugged and leaned back in his seat, placing his hands on the back of his head, then flinched because it probably still hurt. "Yeah...um...what she said" he said trying to maintain his **cool** and crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the front of the class, as Mrs Carter shook her head playfully at Austin and then headed to the front of the class and the lesson began.

As I began on my second page of notes on variables, Trish tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at her. "What?" I whispered and she passed me a note. "From Blondie" she said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at her but smiled anyways. "His name is Austin" I whispered and took the note from her and opened it subtly with a grin.

_'Ally, I cannot believe you're taking notes...but since you are...can I borrow them after class...?'_

I frowned jokingly before I stole a glance at Austin before I scribbled down my reply.

_'Why don't you just take your **own** notes?'_

I followed up the note and handed it back to Trish who passed the note back until it reached Austin. I heard my scoff and giggle slightly and moments later the note was back on my desk.

_'Ally, I know that you've only known me for a day and a half but I'm guessing your smart enough to know, that I don't take notes'_

I giggled when I read this and Mrs Carter turned to me and I quickly slid the note into my chemistry book.

"Everything all right Ms Dawson?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and her a piece of chalk held in mid-air in between her fingers. I nodded. "Yes Ms, I was just" I began and coughed a little, "clearing my throat", I said quickly and mentally facepalmed.

"Hmm...alright then" Mrs Carter said, for some reason she totally didn't seem to believe my lie (sarcasm implied).

Once her back was turned, I quickly retrieved the note from my book and wrote a reply back to Austin.

_'See what you've done! You're just lucky I like you, Mr Bad Boy'_

I scribbled and handed the note to Trish, who after sighing, passed it back until it came to Austin. Next thing we knew it, the bell for end of class rang, and I scribbled down the homework assignment before I cleared up my things and got up.

"See you later Trish" I said to her, as she had biology next while I had chemistry. She waved goodbye to me and I waited at the doorway for Austin.

* * *

Austin's POV

I was so happy when the bell for the end of algebra rang. Ally's note reached my desk and I picked it up and read it as I slung my bag over my shoulder and I found myself smiling.

_'See what you've done! You're just lucky I like you, Mr Bad Boy'_

I headed to the front of the class and saw Ally waiting for me at the door. I grinned and handed her the note and she glanced down at it. "There's nothing written on it?" she confusedly and I chuckled.

"So you like me then?" I said, ignoring her question and she rolled her eyes playfully as she began to walk out of the classroom. "You wish" she scoffed and I smirked. "Oh come on, I know you do" I pestered her and poked her in the side.

She smacked my hand gently and glared at me playfully as we continued to walk. "No offense Austin, you're cute but I don't see you like that" she said and I chuckled. "So you think I'm cute too" I teased and she hit me gently in the arm. "Leave it Austin" she said sternly and I laughed before I led her to chemistry. "Make me" I said and poked her in the stomach, making her giggle as she smacked my hand away. So she was ticklish...

As we walked to the classroom, I continued to pester her until Dez came up to me. "Hey guys, have you by any chance, seen a turtle about ya big" he said making a small box shape with his hands, "Oh and he's wearing a purple hat" he finished and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why would you give your turtle a purple hat and bring him to school?" I asked in an exasperated tone. "Because he was lonely and seemed cold" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dez, it's a turtle and it's Autumn dude, in Miami and..." I stopped. "You know what, never mind" I said and Ally laughed and waved slightly at Dez. "Hey Dez" she said and he grinned at her. "S'up Ally, where you guys headed?" he asked. "Spanish" Ally and I said simultaneously and we chuckled lightly.

"Coolio, I got French next, but Austin want to hang out after school?" Dez said and I nodded. "Sure" I said and shrugged. "Cool" he said. "Come on Pinkie, we've got to get to class" I said to Ally and Dez chuckled. "Alright then, see you guys" he said and headed down the hall. I then began walking.

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked bewildered when Austin addressed me as Pinkie again. What the heck? One minute we were friends and next we were on the Pinkie card again? I grabbed Austin's hand as he walked away and spun him around.

"What the heck Austin? I thought we were on an okay basis, why the Pinkie card?" I snapped and he chuckled slightly and placed a hand on my shoulder, which I felt the urge to slap off.

"Ally, I only called you that because Dez was around, he might've thought there was something...you know...between us if I called you Ally and that would be awkward for both of us...we're just friends right" he said to me, trying to convince me and himself, probably.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just friends" I said with a small smile. There was a silence between us before Austin broke it. "Yeah...let's um..go to class" he said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before he began walking.

I smiled and followed. He always looked so adorable when he was awkward. Wait...did I just call Austin...adorable? Well I had just told him he was cute. Well. He was...

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Thanks for your ideas too :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Nine:

Juicy Moments

* * *

Recap

"What the heck Austin? I thought we were on an okay basis, why the Pinkie card?" I snapped and he chuckled slightly and placed a hand on my shoulder, which I felt the urge to slap off.

"Ally, I only called you that because Dez was around, he might've thought there was something...you know...between us if I called you Ally and that would be awkward for both of us...we're just friends right" he said to me, trying to convince me and himself, probably.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just friends" I said with a small smile. There was a silence between us before Austin broke it. "Yeah...let's um..go to class" he said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before he began walking.

I smiled and followed. He always looked so adorable when he was awkward. Wait...did I just call Austin...adorable? Well I had just told him he was cute. Well. He was...

* * *

Ally's POV

"It's an emergency club meeting mother, I must attend" I lied to my mother, as I dialed in my locker combination and began exchanging my books. 'But Ally, you know your father is coming home today and what about the dinner with Dallas and his family', my mom said through the phone.

I sighed.

I didn't know why but as the school day progressed; I looked lesser and lesser forward to having to go home for the dinner; and more forward to going out for smoothies with Trish and perhaps having a little chat with Austin.

"Mother! I will be home in time, I promise, just tell tell the driver to come to the school in the next three hours" I said in a slightly exasperated tone to my mom. I heard her sigh over the line and even though I couldn't see her I knew she was nodding.

'Alright Allyson, I would have laid out your attire for the evening and do remember to use your manners tonight' she said and although she couldn't see me, I nodded.

"Of course mother, goodbye now!" I chimed happily. 'Goodbye darling' my mom answered before the line went dead.

I grinned and pulled out my algebra textbook just as Austin approached his locker. I smiled. "Hey Austin" I sang and he gave me one of his famous smirks. "Hi Ally" he said casually and dialed in his combination.

"What's up?" I asked and closed my locker and leaned against it before turning my head to face him slightly.

Austin shrugged. "Nothing really, Dez and I are going to hang out but we have to go to Jamba Juice because I have to w-" he began but then stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What" I said and he shook his head. "Nothing" he said and sighed.

I sighed too.

Why was he keeping something from me? I mean, we were on a friendly basis right now. I mean, friends do share their secrets with other friends, so why couldn't it be the same in this case? I took a deep breath; subtly; and decided I would **not** pry.

"Alright then" I said with a small smile. "I'm hanging out with Trish, we're going to get smoothies" I said and began to bounce with excitement.

"Ally..." Austin said and I frowned. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked and placed a slender, manicured hand to my cheek. Austin shook his head. "No you look perfect" he said and I blushed lightly and seeing the brush of red on his cheeks; he did too.

"I meant, you were bouncing again" Austin said slowly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he closed his locker. I giggled. "Was I doing that? Again..." I asked and he nodded and I sighed happily.

" I guess I'm just really excited, I haven't eaten out in ages" I said and Austin chuckled. "Relax Ally, it's just smoothies" he said and leaned against his locker. I scoffed jokingly and looked at him. "To you maybe, to me, not so much" I said and we both laughed as Trish approached us.

"Hey Ally, Blondie" she said and I gave her a look. "Trish" I whined through gritted teeth and she sighed. "Sorry, hi Ally, Austin" she said and Austin smirked at her. "Nice to see you too" he said and grabbed his backpack from the ground.

"I've got to go anyways, bye Pinkie, bye Girl-I-Don't-Know" he said and shot us a weak smile before walking down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight and ear shot; I hit Trish on the arm, causing her to shriek. "What was that for?" she hissed and I sighed. "For being rude to Austin" I said, my voice sounding all 'motherly'.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh please Allz, the dude is rude to pretty much everyone he meets, why shouldn't I return the favor" she said and I smiled at her. "Because you're the bigger person" I said and she grinned.

"Well...I guess" she said and I smiled. "Just promise me you'll be nicer to him" I said and she nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but only because of this crush you have on him" she said and I scoffed. "Trish, I don't have a crush on Austin" I said matter-of-factually.

Then it was her turn to scoff.

"Ally please, I'm not stupid, it's obvious you like him" she said and I rolled my eyes. "I don't Trish, seriously, can we just go get smoothies now?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Trish smirked. "Okay then" she said and I hit her arm playfully as we began walking out of the school.

* * *

Austin's POV

You look perfect. Seriously Austin? Did you **really** have to say that?

I sighed as I walked out the doors of the school. Why on earth did I act so unlike me when I was around Ally? Sure she was pretty and smart and funny and adorable and lively and unique and **whoa.**

Where did that come from? **  
**

I shook my head to clear out the thoughts of her and rooted around in my pocket for my cellphone. I quickly called Dez's number.

"Dez where are you?" I asked as I glanced around the packed school courtyard, random girls blowing me kisses and doing 'call-me' signs. I rolled my eyes and shoved my hand deep into my pocket.

'I'm right behind you' Dez said and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I asked and I heard him sigh. 'Turn around Austin, sheesh and they call me the stupid one' he said and I turned around. I scoffed.

Dez was approaching me from the steps and seemed to be running in slow motion.

Oh God.

When he finally reached me, he smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. "But you do know I have to work right" I said and he shrugged. "That's alright, I'll just hang there and drink a few smoothies" he said casually and I grinned.

"Cool" I said and Dez and I began walking in the direction of Jamba Juice.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Whoa this place is amazing" I said as Trish led me into Jamba Juice. For some strange reason the name sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it.

"I know right!" Trish exclaimed. The smoothie place really was fantastic. It had a whole safari/jungle theme that was incorporated in everything; from the decor to the actual smoothie cups.

"Here, let's go order" Trish said and led me up to the counter with her. After scanning the colorful and illuminated overhead menu briefly, we decided on our orders. I got a Berry Mint Blast smoothie; while Trish opted for a Strawberry Splash.

Once, we'd paid we found two vacant seats and slipped into them.

"So tell me, what did you and Bl- I mean Austin get up to yesterday" Trish said immediately we had sat down. I was quite taken aback but smiled nonetheless as I brought my lime green straw to my lips.

"He brought me to the fair" I said casually; briefly remembering the amazing experience and grinning. "Oh like a date?" Trish said and I shook my head fiercely. "No Trish, not like a date, just as friends" I said bluntly and sucked up my smoothie, savoring the sweet minty fruity taste.

Trish nodded, but had a cheeky smile on her face. I turned to her, my expression exasperated. "What" I asked wearily and Trish giggled."Chill Ally, I'm not going to do anything; I think you guys look cute together though" she said and took a sup of her smoothie.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a huge smile. "You think?" I said in a slightly high-pitched voice and Trish nodded. "Totally, but you don't like him right" she said and my smile faded slightly. "Right, yeah, I don't" I said quickly.

I changed the subject quickly and Trish and I began talking about our lives and families; really getting to know each other and soon enough our smoothies were finished.

"I'm up for a refill" I said with a smile and Trish nodded. "Me too" she said and I got up. "Here, I'll do it; the same order?" I said and Trish nodded and I gave her a thumbs up before heading up to the counter.

The cashier was busy scribbling something down a piece of paper, when I approached him. I could only see his bizarrely familiar golden blonde hair; and he didn't seem to acknowledge my presence at all.

"Ahem" I said and the cashier's head shot up. My eyes widened in surprise. "Austin...?"

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ally?" I said sort of shocked to see her. I shot her an awkward smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked her and she smiled a little. I knew she was getting smoothies. But I didn't know here. Barely anyone from our school came here; mostly because no one knew about it.

"I came to get smoothies with Trish" she said and gestured to the curly-haired girl sitting at a table before she turned back to me with a cheeky smile. "I didn't know you worked here; nice outfit" she said and I could see she was trying to stifle a laugh.

The employee uniforms at Jamba Juice, weren't all that flattering. Let's just say we looked like dressed down versions of Indiana Jones.

I smirked at her and crossed my arms. "Ha ha, very funny, make fun of the person who is handling your drink" I snapped and she giggled. "Come on Indiana, don't be like that" she said and nudged my shoulder lightly, making us both laugh.

"Shut up Ally" I said jokingly and she rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"I believe the words you should've said were; oh how can I help you oh sweet and dazzling Ally" she joked and I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully before clearing my throat.

"Oh how can I help you, oh sweet and dazzling Ally" I said over-dramatically and she shot me a content nod. "That's more like it; Berry Mint Blast & Strawberry Splash please" she said and put fifty dollars on the counter. "Keep the change" she said casually with a smile; as she tapped her delicate fingers rhythmically on the counter as she waited.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin handed me the drinks a few moments later and I smiled. "Thank you very much, kind sir" I said and he chuckled. "Anytime" he replied casually and I grinned and turned to leave when a realization struck me.

I turned back to Austin and placed the smoothies back on the counter.

"Um...Austin...can I ask you something" I said and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course" he said reluctantly and I absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around my finger.

"Why didn't you want me to know that you worked here?" I asked curiously and I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. "I was embarrassed" he said and I smiled. Aw. How cute.

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Thanks for your ideas too :)**

**- AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Ten:

Oh Those Moments

* * *

Recap

Austin handed me the drinks a few moments later and I smiled. "Thank you very much, kind sir" I said and he chuckled. "Anytime" he replied casually and I grinned and turned to leave when a realization struck me.

I turned back to Austin and placed the smoothies back on the counter.

"Um...Austin...can I ask you something" I said and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course" he said reluctantly and I absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around my finger.

"Why didn't you want me to know that you worked here?" I asked curiously and I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. "I was embarrassed" he said and I smiled. Aw. How cute.

* * *

Austin's POV

I knew I was blushing. Why was I blushing? I barely ever blushed.

I had told Ally the truth. Well; most of it. I was embarrassed to be working at a place where I was a real-life 'Indiana Jones' but I had to keep the job for numerous reasons; that I didn't feel completely comfortable about telling Ally about now.

Ally smiled at me sweetly, her dimples proving evident. Her pearlescent white teeth glistening in her glossy pink lips and I couldn't help but feel like someone had just turned me to jelly.

Why?

"You don't have to be embarrassed; it's sort of cute you know" she said and leaned over the counter to fix my jacket. I swear. I stopped breathing, probably.

"So...you...you...don't care" I stammered hopelessly, feeling extremely idiotic and relieved at the same time. She nodded.

"Of course not Austin" she said and nudged me playfully. "You don't have to hide anything from me, you can tell me anything" she said sweetly; in her naturally melodious voice and gave me the most adorable and genuine smile ever.

I bit my lip to stop me from telling her every secret I knew; related to my life and not.

This was crazy. **No one** else had this effect on me...

Why her?

"Um Ally...can I have your number?" I found myself saying and she nodded eagerly and gestured towards the paper and pen beside me the cash register. I handed it to her and she scribbled something down quickly before she handed the paper to him.

"That's my number, email address and address" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "For future references, it'll save us the time" she finished and I nodded understandably and smiled.

"Great!" I said excitedly.

Shut up Austin.

"Okay...now I better get this smoothie before she starts to f-" she began before Trish cut in. "ALLY, WHERE ARE THE SMOOTHIES" she sort of singsong yelled. "Freak out" Ally finished and we both chuckled before she picked up the smoothies and turned to leave.

I stared after her in a daze; until I was stopped by the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Dude; what are you doing?" Dez asked.

My head snapped up and I stared at the cash register and pushed random buttons. "Nothing" I mumbled.

"Okay then" Dez said happily and walked off.

Wow.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Finally! What took so long?" Trish exclaimed as I sat down at the table with our smoothies.

"Um...trainee employee; he wasn't very good" I lied; trying to sound convincing. Trish frowned. "Maybe I could teach him a lesson or two" she said bluntly and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To set this employee straight; duh" she said; like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shot up quickly and went after her.

If Austin hadn't wanted me to know about hid job; he definitely wouldn't want Trish to know. I'd only known her for less then forty-eight hours and I already knew she was capable of doing bad things to people she didn't particularly like very much.

Trish smirked.

"Chill Ally; I'm not doing anything drastic; I'm actually seriously going to teach him a lesson, I worked here yesterday; then I got fired" she said.

"You know Trish, perhaps you should let him learn from his mistakes...and not yours" I said slowly and she rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the counter.

"Wait, stop!" I said as I grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn to me once more.

"Ally; it's just a conversation. CHILL! Whyare you stressing so much?" she snapped. "No reason" I mumbled and a piece of hair found it's way into my mouth and I chewed it slightly as I looked at my feet.

"No!" Trish said in a surprised tone and I looked up at her through my fringe and she had this devilish grin on her face that sort of scared me.

I gave her a sheepish 'what' look.

"Blondie works here, doesn't he" she said with a smug expression.

I scoffed uneasily as I removed the luscious curl from my mouth. "What" I said probablyextending the a's a little too long as I folded my hands and then let out a nervous giggle.

Trish clapped her hands excitedly. "This is awesome!" she said and retrieved her phone from her pocket.

She began walking up to the counter and my eyes widened worriedly as I followed her. "What's awesome?" I asked and she giggled.

"Wait till the entire student body gets a load of resident bad boy; Austin Moon as Indiana Jones" she said and tapped her phone screen numerous times; navigating to the camera.

"Trish, you can't do that" I whined and without turning to she answered.

"Course I can; and you can be okay with it; you don't like him; right" she said and casually and I rolled my eyes. Of course I didn't. She should just stop asking that.

"RIGHT" I snapped and she finally turned to me and I cleared my throat.

"I mean, I don't; but Trish what you want to do isn't really nice" I said calmly and she raosed an eyebrow at me and began walking again.

"And what gave you the idea that I was a nice person?" she asked and scoffed as she marched right up to the counter and I rushed up to her and tried to unconvince her.

Austin was busy writing something, again and Trish rudely got his attention by pulling a strand of his perfect blonde hair.

Did I just say his hair was perfect? No, no way? Well. It was...

"Ow, what!" Austin snapped as his head shot up and he rubbed the back of it with his hand. He glared at Trish and she just smirked.

"Nice too see you too Blondie; now could you just stay still and say Indiana" she said brightly and singsonged the Indiana part. She lifted her phone and was about to take the picture; when a little beep was heard.

Trish glanced down at her screen and sighed. "My mom texted; I've got to go" she said and Austin and I breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously and laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes at us both and headed to the table; and after giving Austin a small wave; I followed her.

"So is your mom here?" I asked her and she nodded. "Outside; and if I don't go now; she'll come in hear speaking Spanish angrily and I won't even be able to translate what she says" Trish answered and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Why?" I asked and she shook her head. "Don't ask" she answered simply and I giggled slightly.

"So; do you want a ride?" she asked and I shook my head fiercely. "No! My mom would have a heart attack if she saw me coming home in a car that **wasn't** the driver's" I said and she giggled but nodded understandably.

"Alright, I guess I'll catch you tomorrow then" she said and I nodded and gave her a three-fingered wave as she left.

* * *

Once she was gone, I sat at the table and the sipped the rest of my smoothie as I looked at my phone to check how much time I had left.

I also stumbled upon some text messages from my mom. And by some. I mean fifteen.

I sighed.

It was like she knew I wasn't really at school. It was like she knew I was lying and was doing really well at keeping it from me. It was actually like she was watching my every move; I could feel it. Creepy.

As I concluded with the last message; I dropped my phone on the table and ran a hand through my hair and looked up amd shrieked when I found myself face to face with a freckled Dez/.

I was very taken aback; so much so that the shrieking and the accompanying motion; caused me to fall out of my chair.

"Ally; I am so sorry" Dez said and gently took my hands and helped me to my feet. "It's fine" I said with a weak smile and he breathed a sigh of relief but kept hold of my hands.

"Um Dez...why were you even staring at me?" I asked and his face turned as red as his hair and he began to babble.

"It's fine actually! And you can let go now..." I said with a small smile amd motioned to our hands with my head, he chuckled before he slipped his fingers away from mine.

"Ally, I saw you fall, are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say and I smiled as I turned to see a seemingly worried Austin, approaching me.

"Yeah, I think so" I said. "Are you sure?" he said and stepped closer to me and began to examine my forehead. He was so close; that if I moved an inch; we would be kissing. And I did **not** want that.

Right.

"Yeah...I-I'm...positive" I said breathlessly and he smiled as he looked down at me. "Good" he said and there was a brief, I guess 'moment' between between us until an 'ahem' interrupted it.

Austin and I turned from each other awkwardly and Dez turned to Austin. "Um...Dude...can I talk to you" he said and then smiled at me a little before looking back to Austin. "Alone" he finished and Austin nodded.

"Sure Dez" he said and they began to walk towards the counter. "Well thanks for making me feel right at home" I huffed sarcastically and Austin chuckled.

With a small smile; I slumped down into my seat.

Yes.

I, Allyson Marie Dawson, slumped. My mom would probably give me a long twenty minute lecture on etiquette at the moment, if she'd seen me.

Anyways; I hoped Austin and Dez would be back soon. Well...

Austin anyways.

* * *

Austin's POV

"So what did you want to tell me" I said to Dez as I headed behind the counter and Dez stood in front of me.

"Dude! You called her Ally! I haven't heard you call a girl by name, since the 'incident'" he whispered and I visibly flinched at the mere mention of the memory.

"Dez" I whined. Why did he have to bring it up? He bit his lip. "Sorry I forgot about how you are about...that" he said and I sighed.

"It's fine and for the record; I said Pinkie, not Ally; you must have misheard me" I lied and he just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, my mom has been saying I should get my ears checked since I bought mice and bees instead of rice and peas for dinner last week" he said and I chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked and he shru

gged. "I'm not good at going grocery shopping; so yeah" he said simply and I rolled my eyes playfully at my **unique** friend.

"But don't change the subject" Dez said suddenly and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't...you did" I corrected and he took a minute to think before it registered.

"Oh right...so Ally...I think she's pretty nice you know" he said and I shrugged. "I guess" I said.

_You Don't Guess, You Know And You Think She's **Other** Things Too._

"She's pretty cute too" he continued and I shrugged. "I guess" I said.

_Cute? You Don't Think She's Cute. You Think She's **Beyond** Gorgeous._

"I might ask her out" he finished and I shrugged. "I gue-. what!" I said, everything finally sinking in. "I said I might ask her out" he repeated.

"You can't!" I blurted out and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Why? Were you thinking of asking her or something?" he said curiously and I shook my head.

"What" I said extending the a's.

"Why would I do that! We're not even on a first name basis! Like what is her name?" I babbled and ended in a nervous giggle.

Dez gave me the 'weirded out' look that I was usually giving him. "Then why can't I ask her ouy" Dez asked and I scratcehed my head as I thought of an excuse.

But wait, why **didn't** I want him to go out with Ally?

"Because...because...because" I began. "Yes...?" Dez prompted. "She...has...a...a boyfriend!" I blurted out; although I sort of regretted it.

Dez looked really taken aback. And sorta sad. Maybe I **shouldn't** have done that.

"Oh...what's his name?" he asked and I shrugged. "I don't know" I answered. "Does he go to our school?" he questioned further and I shook my head. "Well...does he li-" he began before he was cut off by his cell. Thank God.

"Excuse me" he said and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Hey Mommy! It's Dez. What? What? Wha- Okay. See you. Bye" he said and I chuckled. Dez's conversations were always interesting; in a funny, stupid way.

"Sorry dude, I've got to go; my mom called for mine and Mr Tink's bath night" he said and I smirked.

"Lemme guess, your dog's going to be giving you a bath" I said jokingly and he nodded. "Yeah! We've got paw-sized sponge and everything" he exclaimed brightly.

I opened my mouth to speak; but decided against it. "Well bye now Austin" he said as he began to xit Jamba Juice; stopping at Ally's table briefly to say goodbye.

As soon as he was gone I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for Mr Tink. And bath night.

* * *

Ally's POV

After I said goodbye to Dez; I waited for Jamba Juice to empty before I ambled over to the counter and leaned on it and smiled at Austin.

"Hey stranger, I'm looking for my friend Austin, he's cute, tall, blonde and he hates brown leather" I said jokingly and Austin smirked.

"Ha ha ha, like I said, hilarious" he said sarcastically and I giggled. "How'd you know I hate brown leather?" he asked and I shrugged.

"You know, I just kinda assumed" I said and gestured to the brown leather jacket he was wearing. He chuckled. "So how much time until you have to go?" he asked and I excused myself from the table to grab my phone and check.

"About twenty minutes" I said sadly. "And it'll take me ten minutes to get to school" I finished. "So! You still have ten minutes" I wanna sing you something" he said and grabbed the piece of paper he had been scribbling on all day and came out from behind the counter.

He helped me onto the counter and then stood directly in front of me.

"Okay, so this is a song I wrote. I wanna know what you think" he said and smiled at me.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Okay...um here I go" I said and rubbed my hands together nervously. Why was I nervous though? I was Austin M. Moon; I exuded confidence one hundred percent of the time.

Ally gave me a thumbs up and I grinned a little before I took a deep breath and began singing.

"I'm writing a song about a double take, that is what you've gotta make people make, double take, double take, yeah" I sang and turned to Ally hopefully.

"What did you think?" I asked.

"Well" she said; extending the 'e'. I sighed. "It stunk didn't it" I said and propped myself on the counter besider her with a sigh.

"On ice" she replied and I nudged her gently. "But it has potential" she concluded and took the small piece of paper from my hands. I looked her at her with a small smile.

"How?" I asked and she absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke. "Well, the messages is good, it just needs better and more thought out lyrics and a good rhythmic beat" she said simply and I smiled at her.

"Something like this: They want to know, know, know, Your name, name, name, They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game, And when they look, look, look, your way, way, way, you gotta make (make), make  
Make 'em do a double take, Make 'em do a double take" she sang and grabbed a pen from behind her and scribbled down the lyrics before handing the piece of paper to me.

"Wow, how did you do that?" I asked; truly amazed. "I write songs" she said softly and I smiled.

"Is there actually anything you aren't good at? Your great at school, music, your nice" I said and she scoffed. "I'm bad at stuff! Especially dancing, except for ballet but I hate **that** with a passion, courtesy of my mom; oh and yoga" she said and I chuckled.

"Lemme see some of your moves!" I asked and she shook her head. "No way, someone might lose an eye" she said and I laughed as I jumped off the counter.

"Come on, I'm sure you're not that bad" I said and grabbed her arm and pulled her off the counter. "Austin, I don't wanna" she whined and I grinned.

Did I ever mention that were whining was adorable?

"But you've gotta" I said and grabbed her other hand and twirled her around. We did crazy dances together; until Ally's attempt at the shuffle landed us both on the ground.

We exploded into fits of laughter as we lay side by side.

I swear. I hadn't laughed that much in three years. Not even when I was hanging out with Dez; and trust me there was always lots to laugh about.

I turned to my side and Ally was still laughing but looking up at the celing.

She had that carefree and vivacious and most of all; happy glint in her eyes. The same one that she'd had that day at the fair. I don't know why; but whenever she felt happy, it was like I was obligated to be happy too. I liked it.

She finally noticed that I'd stopped laughing and she turned on her side to face me. "What" she said softly and I smiled. "Nothing" I said and grinned.

"Wait...still still" she said and extended a slender hand towards me and began to fix my hair in the front. I took hold of her wrist gently. "What are you doing?" I asked with a curious smirk. "Nothing! Relax Blondie" she said with a small giggle and continued to run her delicate fingers through my hair.

It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. Like drinking hot chocolate did. Or eating pancakes.

"There, perfect" she said with a content smile. "Psst, like it wasn't perfect before" I joked and she hit me in the arm before beeping sound caused her to get up.

I got up reluctantly and looked over her shoulder as she sighed at an alarm on her phone. \2I've gotta go" she said sadly and turned to pick up her things.

I sighed.

I didn't want her to leave yet. I bounded up to her as she walked out the door. "Um...can I walk with you?" I asked and she nodded and I quickly grabbed my stuff before I locked up and headed out with Ally.

* * *

Ally's POV

"So what were you and Dez talking about?" I asked Austin as we headed down the street towards the school. I breathed in the musty Autumn afternoon air and picked a falling oak leaf from my head as I grinned.

Austin chuckled. "You won't believe it; but Dez likes you and he wanted to ask you out" he began and I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Come again?" I said in a tone of disbelief. Austin laughed.

"Don't worry. I figured he wasn't your type so I told him you had a boyfriend" he finished and we continued walking. "Oh, so you know my type huh?" I said sarcastically and he shrugged, making me smile.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked and I shook my head. "No! My parents are super strict about dating; but I do really like this one guy" I said dreamily and twirled a lock of hair around my finger as the image of Dallas at my table popped into my head.

"Really? What's he like?" Austin asked, seemingly interested and I sighed happily.

"Perfect" I breathed and he smirked.

"How...um...perfect" he said and I giggled. "How about you?" I asked and he turned to me. "What?" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Do you have a special lady in your like?" I asked and nudged him jokingly and he laughed.

"Sorta, there's this girl who works at the Melody Diner at the mall, her name's Cassidy but I call her BB" he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

"It stands for Blonde-haired Babe" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I see" I said bluntly and he laughed.

"So have you asked her out?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nope, she's too busy all the time" he said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Have you asked out" he asked making air quotations around the words 'Mr Perfect'. I glared at him jokingly before I ran a hand through my hair as I shook my head.

"No way! I'm always too shy, I don't think he would go for a girl like me" I said and fiddled with my fingers sadly. Austin placed a strong yet soft hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be crazy Ally, your awesome" he said and I smiled up at him. "Thanks Austin" I said softly and he grinned as he removed his hand from my shoulder and returned it to his pocket.

"Does Cassidy know you like her?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nope" he said, popping the 'p'. "Well you should tell her" I said and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not really an express-your-feelings-kind-of-guy" he said. "The why don't you give her some flowers?" I suggested. "Nah" he said. "Chocolate?" I suggested. "Nope" he said. "Balloons?" I tried once more and he shook his head.

I frowned and stroked my chin slowly as I thought. "Music!" I blurted out in realization and grinned. "That's actually pretty good! I could write and a song and perform it" he said excitedly. "Yeha" I exclaimed and his face fell.

"Just one problem; I'm horrible at writing songs" he said sadly and I laughed.

"No worries Austin, I'll help you, you can come over to my house to practice" I said and he smiled, but before I could celebrate, I cut in.

"But you've gotta help me with my guy problem" I said and he nodded.

"Fine!" he said and I gave him a look that said 'what are you waiting for'. "Oh...now...alright" Just ask him out, maybe you could go dancing; perhaps at this cool place called Happy Feet in the mall" he said and I just looked at him.

"Austin; did it not register when I said I stink at dancing" I snapped and he raised his hands defensively. "Okay okay, chill, I can help you, why don't I give you dance lessons" he said I took a moment to consider it.

"Okay...we could do it at my house, after we've worked on the song" I said and he nodded. "You still have my number and address and all right?" I asked and he rooted in his pocket for the paper before he nodded.

We talked a bit more about times before I could already see the driver's car parked in front of the school. "Well, I've gotta go" I said and he sighed.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow though" he said and I nodded. "Deffo! Oh and Saturday at four" I said and he chuckled before I slipped my hands around his neck in a quick hug before I ran towards the car.

"Bye Austin" I sang and shot him a three fingered wave behind me. "Bye Ally" I heard Austin say softly as I slipped into the car.

* * *

Austin's POV

How sweet could Ally get? She would wait at a smoothie bar with me, let me walk with her and then help me write songs to impress the girl I liked.

Ally.

I mean...Cassidy.

Because I did not like Ally. We were just friends. Just extremely good friends.

I shoved my hands deeper into my pocket as I began to walk in the direction of my home; which was only about five minutes from here.

As I walked, I felt something gentle and wet fall on my head and I knew it was raining; which was weird because it barely rained in Miami.

I grabbed my hoodie from my backpack and placed it on my head to semi-protect me from the pouring rain. As I walked; I couldn't help but think about Ally and I sort of wished she was here now.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large honking beside me and I turned to see Ally's driver's car beside me. Ally was seated at the back and she edged closer to the window and rolled it down. "Need a lift?" she asked and I smiled.

She caught the smile and opened up the door. "Hop in" she said with a grin and I chuckled and did as I was told. I slid in beside her and she scooted over and we exchanged smiles.

"Hey again" she said and I grinned. "Hey".

* * *

-** Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Thanks for your ideas too :)**

**- AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Eleven:

All Our Situations

* * *

Recap

As I walked, I felt something gentle and wet fall on my head and I knew it was raining; which was weird because it barely rained in Miami.

I grabbed my hoodie from my backpack and placed it on my head to semi-protect me from the pouring rain. As I walked; I couldn't help but think about Ally and I sort of wished she was here now.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large honking beside me and I turned to see Ally's driver's car beside me. Ally was seated at the back and she edged closer to the window and rolled it down. "Need a lift?" she asked and I smiled.

She caught the smile and opened up the door. "Hop in" she said with a grin and I chuckled and did as I was told. I slid in beside her and she scooted over and we exchanged smiles.

"Hey again" she said and I grinned. "Hey".

* * *

Austin's POV

"Just here" I said to Ally as we neared; The Soft Scoop; the ice-cream shop close to my home. "You live near here?" she questioned with a small smile and I nodded as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop.

"Sorta" I answered uneasily. I saw her give me a hopeful look with a hint of puppy dog eyes. I sighed inwardly but I felt compelled to tell her everything there and then. But. I didn't.

I shook my head as if to answer her inward questions and sent her a small smile. "Well...bye...thanks for the ride Ally" I said as I pushed the door open. She grinned.

"Oh it was my pleasure, bye Austin, see you Saturday" she called after me as I dismounted; and felt the rain trickle down; it was now only a light drizzle.

"Saturday" I said firmly before I closed the door behind me. I waited for the vehicle to head into the distance before I turned to the ice-cream store.

I ambled up to the door and as I entered a bell rang gently; announcing my arrival.

The store was reasonably full; well for an evening in Miami. There were mostly mothers and young children in it; with the odd teen or hippy here and there.

I breathed in the familiar aroma of cream and sugar around me and smiled as I walked up to the counter.

"Austin!" the man behind the counter said as he saw me approaching him. I grinned a little. "Hey Uncle Sam" I said to him.

He was a man of forty-two with sandy brown hair and emerald green eyes and good build. He wasn't really my uncle but he was like one to me. He'd been a great help to me since the 'incident'. I'd known him since I was four years old.

My family would come down for ice-cream every Sunday afternoon after church and we'd order a fruity mint swirl and cookie dough combo sundae with whipped cream and sprinkles. It had been our own little family tradition.

I missed it.

Uncle Sam beamed from behind the cash register. Then he raised his eyes at me as he surveyed me from head to toe and then chuckled. "Or do you go by Indiana now?" he joked and I rolled my eyes playfully.

I propped myself on a round red stool in front of the counter and Uncle Sam smiled at me and handed me a menu. Not like I needed one though. "So what can I get you Austin?" he asked jokingly and I smiled.

"The usual" I began and then thought for a moment. "With jellybeans" I added and he nodded.

"Fruity mint swirl and cookie dough sundae coming right up" he sang brightly and I rooted in my pocket for some money and placed it on the counter. Uncle Sam shook his head and handed it back to me and I smiled thankfully.

He floated around behind the counter and retrieved two tubs of ice-cream from the freezer; as well as the toppings and the equipment he'd need to make the sundae and placed everything on the counter.

"So Austin, I haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?" he queried as he put two scoops of fruity mint swirl in a large plastic bowl.

I shrugged a bit but stopped to think. How had I been? I'd noticed that I felt a bit different; but was there really anything that had changed? I certainly felt a lot happier, a little less grumpier and I had the sudden urge to be nicer; but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Or maybe it had?

"Life's been good; I guess. School started which is always bad but I met this girl, All-" I began before I was cut off my Uncle Sam. "I knew it! I knew there was something different about you boy! You seem to have a much happier and approachable aura! Tell me about this amazing new girlfriend of yours?" he rambled happily.

I blinked a few times before his words finally registered and I shook my head. "No Uncle Sam; not like that! We're just good friends; I only met her yesterday!" I said sheepishly and he chuckled as he placed in two scoops of cookie dough ice-cream before he picked up the whipped cream can.

"Friends huh. Tell me about her?" he asked curiously and he squirted the whipped cream unto the ice-cream.

"Well her name is Ally, she goes to my school, she's amazingly talented,s he's pretty and has the cutest smile and this adorable way of whining, she constantly rants which I find funny, her laugh is so sweet and gently and she has this habit of bouncing when she'd excited! And did I mention that's she so smart and I love to tease her about her little quirks like sitting in the front or note taking, she's a pretty bad dancer but quite amusing to watch she sh-"

I rambled; not taking one breath in between; before Uncle Sam cut me off. "Austin" he said. "Yeah?" I replied snf he narrowed his eyes at me with a smirk. "Breath!" he exclaimed and I finally took a deep breathe and gave him a thankful smile.

He shook his head jokingly at me. "Did you say you were just friends?" he queried; despite knowing the answer and I nodded. "Yeah I did" I answered simply. "Are you sure?" he asked as he sprinkled the sprinkles on top of the whipped cream covered ice-cream.

"Yes" I said and he narrowed her eyes. "Really?" he asked as he struggled to open the jar of jellybeans. I grabbed the jar and pulled the top off with ease before I handed it back to him.

"YES" I snapped and he smiled and poured some jellybeans on the sundae. I picked off a yellow one and after popping it in my mouth angrily; I chewed it slowly. Why did he keep asking that?

"Okay...I don't believe you...well...not really, but I'll go along with it anyways" he said and placed the finished sundae and two plastic spoons into a take-out box for me. I rolled my eyes playfully at him but shot him a smile as I lifted the box from the counter.

"Thanks Uncle Sam! Oh and thanks for the ice-cream too" I said and indicated the box with my head.

"Anytime Austin! I hope you'll enjoy it! I'll come by to see you soon, but in the mean time, say hi to Sara for me" he said and I smirked. "Will do!" I said and shot him a small smile before I turned to leave.

As I headed towards the door; I spotted a skinny man of about twenty sitting in the corner; puffing on a cigarette. I stood there and watched as the smoke encircled him and he coughed and spluttered but continued to puff on it.

The sight brought back a horrible memory.

_' A woman and a girl stood at the top of the stairs in a large house. Flames flickered and danced all around them; a strip of fire blocking their way down and their way up. The little girl held a stuffed dolphin to her face in an effort to shield her mouth from the smoke that encircled them and streamed into their mouths and nostrils. "Help us, please!" they screamed through coughs and sputters; the flickering orange flames nearing them. "Help us"..._

As the flashback ended; I found my grip on the box I was holding; tighten and I couldn't stop my feet from marching up to the man. Before he could speak I got straight to my point.

"Put that thing out now or beat it" I snapped firmly and he chuckled. "Sorry kid, now way" he said and puffed on the cigarette again and blew a cloud of smoke into my face. "I said; put it out or beat it" I repeated through gritted teeth and he scoffed. "Make me" he answered childishly and I smirked.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you" I snapped and after placing down my box; I picked up his half-finished ice-cream and a water bottle from some random table. "You won't put it out; so I will" I said through gritted teeth and splatted the ice-cream on his head while I poured the water all over him.

I smirked at his surprised expression before I grabbed his collar and pulled him up until we were face to face. "Look; I don;t like to be a bad person but if you ever be smart with me again or even touch a cigarette around me" I began and then looked to the rest of the store. "Or anyone does" I continued and then turned back to the man.

"You'll get hurt even more" I snapped and pushed him hardly to the ground and he banged his head on one of the seats in the process. I turned from him and grabbed my box and headed out of the store and into the drizzling evening; not bothering to look back at all the surprised expressions.

* * *

I calmed myself as I crossed the street and walked a little to reach my destination. I rooted in my pockets for my keys; but to my luck (sarcasm implied), I couldn't find them. I sighed as I knocked on the door a few times before Sara poked her head from behind it and smiled when she saw me.

"Austin! Oh my goodness you're okay" she said and she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me inside the building. "I was so worried about you! I knew you were working but I didn't know you'd be back later than usual! And look you're all wet" she rambled before she went to go find me a towel.

I chuckled lightly to myself. Sara, really was a **case.** But I loved her to pieces.

After Sara had returned with the towel and given it to me; she scuttled off to the kitchen to get a start on dinner; promising me my favorite.

When she had laughed; I walked through the long hallways; that were illuminated with cute pictures drawn by the little kids. I walked until I came to a room with an excellently drawn rose on the door; the names Tammy, Leila and Amy written at the bottom.

I knocked gently before I opened the door to find Amy on the bed with some book while Tammy and Leila sat on the ground playing with stuffed animals.

"Austin!" they squealed when they saw me. They left their different activities and ran up to me. I crouched down to their level and dropped my box before I opened my arms and they all rushed into them and we all hugged for a moment.

"Hey Tammy, Leila, Amy! Nice to see you all but I need to talk to Amy alone but I think Sara might need some help with dinner so you should go ask her, alright" I said softly. They nodded simultaneously, "Alright" they chorused and I ruffled their hair before they raced out of the room.

I chuckled as I stood up straight and picked up the box before I turned to Amy. "Hey kiddo" I said and she smiled at me. "Hiya Indiana" she teased and I rolled my eyes. "I've got that twice already, knock it off" I huffed and she giggled.

"Sorry Mr Grumpy" she said and then eyed my hands. "What's in the box?" she asked curiously and I grinned. "One; I'm not Mr Grumpy, that's Josh and two; come here and I'll show you" I said and laid down on her small bed and she ambled over to me.

I pulled her onto my knee and set the box down on her lap and opened it and smiled as I watched her eyes widen.

"A sundae! With jellybeans" she exclaimed happily and picked one from the sundae and popped it into her mouth. I chuckled. "Your favorites right?" I queried and she nodded. "Is this for me?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Well, us" I said cheekily and pulled out the two spoons and handed her one. She grinned. "Thanks Austin; you're the best" she said and I smiled.

I remembered Ally saying that to me when I took her to the fair yesterday. I wished she was here. I bet Amy would love her.

Amy and I both took big spoonfuls of the sundae and smiled and then laughed as we both winced at the brain freeze we both got.

We talked a bit more afterwards and continued to eat the gorgeous sundae until Amy remembered something and hopped off my knee.

She got the little book she had been holding when I had walked in and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked as I placed the empty ice-cream bowl onto the ground. I wished it wasn't finished; it was truly delicious.

"Open it" she said with ane excited smile. I smirked and opened the book and immediately my eyes. I flipped through each page and found a variety of skilfully drawn pictures that looked liked they'd come out of a storybook; they had a sort of medieval meets mystic magic theme and were pretty impressive.

"Amy...these are...whoa...they are amazing!" I breathed. "Did you draw them?" I asked and she nodded shyly. Wow; for an eight year old girl she sure was talented.

"They tell a story, you know " she said after I'd looked at a few more. She returned to her initial seat on my knee and took the book from me gently. "About?..." I prompted and she smiled at the pages.

"A handsome prince who is looking for his perfect princess; many fair maidens want to be that princess but he isn't happy with any of them; he goes on an adventure and on the way he meets a maiden who isn't very eager to be his friend; but they end up becoming great friends; she joins him on his adventure and they face many problems on their way but always stick with one another and get help by kind people along the way. They also start to fall for one another and in the end they eventually fall in love and seal their love with a kiss" she explained and I blinked.

"Wow; that's a pretty good story; especially since you're only eight" I breathed and she smirked. "I know" she said smugly and I nudged her gently before I continued to look through the drawings; amazed by each one; but noticing a few significant details in each.

"Well, I got to say; this prince sure is handsome and bizarrely familiar" I commented as I looked down at the picture of the prince who had honey blonde hair and brown eyes; Amy giggled. "You do know it's you right?" she asked and I turned and I nodded. "Yup" I said and popped the 'p' and she nudged me gently before she took hold of the book once more.

"There's others in here too! There's me, Tammy and Leila as fairies, Sara as a kind sorceress, Uncle Sam as the wise old wizard and Dez as the joker" she said pointing to each of the pictures. I laughed at the one of Dez and then decided to ask Amy about something I'd noticed.

"What are all these blank spaces?" I asked and pointed them out in each picture. "I'm saving them for the maiden who will be the princess, I haven't drawn her yet because I have no one to base her on" she said and closed the book before she hopped off my knee.

"Oh" I said simply and she smiled at me. There was a long pause before she broke it. "I really like this you Austin" she said softly as I got off her bed. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked and she was about the answer me wheN Leila and Tammy bounded into the room.

"Dinner's ready" they chorused and Leila grabbed Amy's hand while Tammy grabbed mine and they rushed us to the dinning area. I'd guess I'd just have to ask Amy what she meant later.I wonder what she meant though?

Hmm. Was that lasagna?...

* * *

Ally's POV

I was actually sort of upset when Austin had left the car. We had been having a great time talking about our plans for Saturday and I was so annoyed that it was only Tuesday.

I was really happy that we were bonding; which was weird because at first the mere thought of just having to spend one minute with him didn't seem appealing to me at all; but getting to know him, he really wasn't a bad guy.

I wonder what he was doing right now?

"Miss Dawson, we have arrived" Jon said and I blinked a few times. "What?" I asked confusedly and he raised an eyebrow at me. I edged towards my window and looked out at it and spotted my large house.

"Oh!" I said extending the o's. "I'm home; must've been a little out of it" I finished feeling not the least bit stupid (sarcasm implied). I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, my ankle boots making a tap sound as they made contact with the concrete.

I turned and closed the door behind me swiftly before I gave the driver a small wave and ambled up my front door; my boots making a rhythmic clicking sound on the driveway as I walked.

As I reached the door I placed my sterling key into the keyhole and twisted it; opening the door ease.

"Evening mother! Has father arrived yet! Oh I had the best aft-" I began but stopped talking when I felt a soft hand grip my wrist and then found myself being pulled up the four flights of stairs.

"Allyson! Where have you been? The Carters are due to arrive in a half hour and you aren't at all ready! Go bathe at once, I have a dress picked out for you and it's on your bed and I called Helga over an hour ago to do your hair and she will be here shortly. Hurry!" she rambled and I groaned.

I could take the showering and dressing in a tight dress and huge heels but Helga doing my hair? *Shudder*. The woman treated my hair like it was an ex-boyfriend that she hated and she didn't make it really pretty either. Whenever she did my hair; I lost the ability to move my head; it was stuck in the same position. Ouch.

"But mother..." I whined and my mom held up a carefully manicured hand. "No buts young lady! Go and bathe at once" she said firmly and I sighed as I trudged towards the towel closet.

"But mother; is father home?" I asked and she nodded and pointed her fingers downwards."He is and remember Allyson! Posture, don't forget your posture, you just trudged!" my mom lectured before she turned to walk down the stairs in her pointy heels.

"Yes mother" I mumbled after her. Urgh, she sounded like my manners and etiquette teacher; Ms Patel. She really annoyed me with her constant use of the words 'posture' and 'lady-like' and 'grace'. She lectured me on everything; even yawning and I yawned a **lot** in her class.

I picked a fluffy ivory-colored towel from the towel closet and headed into my en-suite bathroom. I peeled off my current outfit and stepped into the bath.

I hummed the tune of the song that Austin and I were making up as I lathered my hair with my cherry and strawberry scented shampoo. I smiled at the very thought of Austin and quickly rinsed the soap from my hair before I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

I exited the en-suite bathroom and headed into my room where; as my mom had informed me; a dress was laid out on my bed.

It was a pale-pink dress with short sleeves and a curved neckline. It looked about knee length and had a sash around the waist with a ribbon at the side. My expression fell when I saw it.

I could safely say that I hated it. The colour, the style, that bow. Urgh. I looked at the shoes that sat on the floor at the bottom of my bed; they were a matching shade of pink and the heels were sparkly. I vomited inwardly. My mom had probably just bought these; because I would have burnt them or something before she'd actually make me wear it.

I sighed as I moisturised and pulled on some undergarments before slipping into the tight fitting and girly attire. I turned to face the full-length mirror in the room and frowned at my appearance.

I looked like a tea-party just threw up on me. Not that I had anything against them. I particularly liked the one in the Alice in Wonderland book. It was quite interesting.

As I continued to inwardly gag at my appearance in the mirror; my mom suddenly burst in. "Allyson, good; you're ready!" she said and then looked behind her. "Helga, come and work your magic" she said and I sighed as I slumped down at the chair at my vanity. Here comes the pain; I thought.

* * *

"Elena, Michael, Dallas, Amerie, how good to see you; it's been too long" my mother exclaimed, overly-brightly as the Carters walked through our door ten minutes later.

I felt my heart began to race as Dallas stepped inside; dressed in a smart Armani tux, his hair looking perfect as always. It was like he'd gotten cuter since last time I saw him; which was sometime in May when we watched our fathers' croquet match in my backyard.

"Evening Allyson,Penny, Lester" his parents said to my mother and father as my mom led them to the dining area. "Evening" I replied softly as Amerie; Dallas's older sister followed them while he hung back and turned to me.

"Hello Allyson, it's been a while since we last spoke right" he said and all I could do was nod. Well attempt too, my head was positioned in a sort of backwards position that really hurt.

"I must say; you look quite dashing tonight" he commented and I could feel my cheeks reddening. "You thank much very" I replied and then facepalmed inwardly. "Uh...very thank much you" I tried again and he chuckled. "It's fine, our parents will be waiting anyways, shall we?" he said and extending his hand to me and I took it gently.

"We shall" I managed to answer and we walked in the direction of the dining room.

* * *

-** Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Thanks for your ideas too :)**

**- AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Twelve:

Good News!

* * *

Recap

"Evening Allyson,Penny, Lester" his parents said to my mother and father as my mom led them to the dining area. "Evening" I replied softly as Amerie; Dallas's older sister followed them while he hung back and turned to me.

"Hello Allyson, it's been a while since we last spoke right" he said and all I could do was nod. Well attempt too, my head was positioned in a sort of backwards position that really hurt.

"I must say; you look quite dashing tonight" he commented and I could feel my cheeks reddening. "You thank much very" I replied and then facepalmed inwardly. "Uh...very thank much you" I tried again and he chuckled. "It's fine, our parents will be waiting anyways, shall we?" he said and extending his hand to me and I took it gently.

"We shall" I managed to answer and we walked in the direction of the dining room.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Oh Elena you're too funny" she said as she laughed lightly at a remark made by Dallas's mother. The others at the table laughed as well but I was confused. What was so funny about replacing pillow mints with nougat?

I would never get hotel owners.

My mother noticed I wasn't laughing and **subtly **motioned for me to laugh and I did so unwillingly. The conversation continued; all about business between our families. I ate my dinner in silence; but once in a while I would have a small little conversation with Dallas and his older sister.

I tried to just fade out the conversation and think about something else; and oddly, immediately I began thinking about Austin. I really wished he was here. Although I knew he wouldn't behave in the least bit like a gentleman.

I smiled at myself as I imagined the image of shooting pea missiles with a spoon at Elena and Michael and making a variety of quite unappetizing noises.

"Oh, why don't we head out into the garden, it's a seemingly warm evening" I heard my mother say to Elena. I finally snapped back to the world and turned to her.

Maybe I could ask Dallas to go dancing with me then. "That's a great idea mother!" I exclaimed and she beamed at me; probably happy at my sudden enthusiasm.

"Then we shall go, lead the way Penny!" Michael said and all the adults stood up in their couples and began walking to the garden; Amelie close behind and Dallas and I just behind her.

"So Allyson, I heard you've started the local high school, how terrible" Dallas said as we walked out of the white double doors leading to the spacious garden. Dallas led me over to an ivy and rose-covered bench and we both sat.

I shook my head as I smiled. "No, it's simply marvellous!" I exclaimed; glad I was sitting so I wouldn't start bouncing up and down like I usually did. Dallas scoffed. "I doubt it; the people, the meals, the classrooms, the bathrooms" he made a sort of gagging noise. "Simply revolting" he finished and I frowned.

"It's actually quite nice; perhaps you should enroll so you could see" I suggested hopefully. Dallas at my high school would be amazing; especially since I already had Austin, Dez and Trish as friends.

Dallas chuckled. "I'd never do such a thing, I love being home-schooled but I might consider it...if" he began and I smiled. "Yes..." I prompted; pleased with myself for keeping a conversation going this long.

He smiled and took one of my hands gently. "If...you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date next Saturday; this Saturday I have croquet" he said with a smile and I could have jumped for joy.

I settled with nodded my head fiercely and he chuckled. "You are odd young lady, you know that Allyson" he said and I laughed. "Story of my life" I said with a small smile.

* * *

_'Dear Diary,_

_'Today was simply the best day ever! I know I keep saying that about everyday since I started school but seriously ever moment seems to just get better than the rest. Firstly, did you know that Dez has a crush on me? Have I ever even mentioned Dez? Well just to be sure,he's this clown-ish boy; an eccentric redhead; he's quite sweet but you know, I don't like him like that. Also, Austin and I are bonding! I know; it's crazy since I sort of hated him about 48 hours ago, but a few hours can really change a person's opinion. We are writing a song for this girl called Cassidy that Austin likes. I'm not sure I like the sound of her very much; but if Austin likes her she must be somewhat decent. He's also going to give me dancing lessons; which will probably be an epic fail, but it'll be some fun at least. Lastly; the Carters came over tonight for dinner and HALLELUYAH! Dallas asked me out. I know. Me. Allyson Marie Dawson; got asked out by a babe like him! Wait, did I just write babe? Wow, my enthusiasm is making me throw grammar to the wind. Anyways! I have lots of daydreaming and snuggling with Dana the Dolphin to do so I'll write in you later. Ally x_

_Possible lyrics:_

_I'm puttin on a show_  
_I'm gonna levitate ya_  
_Leave ya_  
_Wa- Wa- Wantin more_  
_I see you fascinated_  
_I've got you hypnotized_  
_Wipe up what you dream of_  
_A fantasy before your eyes_

I closed my diary and placed it beside me as I looked out of my window from where I was perched on the sill. The midnight blue sky was sprinkled prettily with twinkling diamond like stars. That unmistakable fall scent of oak leaves and warm breezes wrapped itself around me. What a perfect day; I thought to myself.

I continued to gaze out the window; hearing the odd car in the here and the occasional hooting of an owl there. After a while; the effects of day started to come upon me and I held a dainty hand to my mouth to cover a yawn.

I leaned forward and closed my window carefully before I slipped off my slippers and slid underneath the soft, warm duvet on my bed. I turned off the bedside lamp before I settled down to sleep, snuggling my plush dolphin close to me lovingly.

"Night Dana" I whispered into the silence and then almost immediately; I was asleep.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Wake up Austin" I heard a gentle soft voice trill to me and my eyes fluttered open slowly. Wow, was it morning already? I sat up a little in my bed and rubbed my eyes until they adjusted to my surroundings and I found Amy standing in front of my; dressed in a pretty blue dress and a white cardigan and little white shoes.

"I'm awake...why am I awake?" I asked sleepily and Amy giggled. "You have to go to school silly and you're late" she trilled with a small smile.

I groaned slightly.

"Do I have to? I'm exhausted!" I whined and she glared at me playfully. "Hey I wanted to stop playing charades at one am but no; **someone** insisted on going on till three and that someone doesn't have the ability to wake up early" she lectured and I chuckled lightly.

"In my defence, I **was** on a roll, how could I stop" I retaliated and she rolled her eyes playfully at me and extended a hand. "Come on, eat breakfast first, Sara made pancakes!" she announced happily and I shot up.

"What kind of pancakes?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at Amy crossing her arms. "Chocolate chip" she declared smugly and I grabbed my slippers and then her hand.

"What are we waiting for then!" I exclaimed and she giggled as I dragged her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Those. Were. Delicious" I declared as I brought mine and Amy's plates to the sink.

"Glad you like them kids" Sara said as she placed the plates into the dishwasher. "Liked, I loved" I said and Amy giggled. "You just love pancakes in general" she stated and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah" I said and she rolled her eyes at me. "You know you still have to go to school" she said and I groaned. "Do I" I whined and she nodded. "Count yourself lucky; the rest of us are home-schooled" she said and sighed gloomily.

I reached down and picked her up. "Cheer up kiddo; it'll be alright" I said and she smiled. "You sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Positive; one day you will go to actual school and meet lots of kids your age" I said and she grinned. "Great! But for now; **you** have to get ready" she said and I chuckled as I put her down.

"I guess so; Ally would be lost without me anyways" I said smugly and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Who's Ally?" she asked and I smiled. "This awesome girl I just met" I replied and for a moment stood there; the thoughts of her flooding my mind.

"Oooh, is she your girlfriend" she singsonged; snapping me back to reality. "What! No! We're just friends" I exclaimed defensively and she giggled. "Chill Austin; I was kidding" she said and I blushed. "Yeah...right...I knew that...so was...um...I" I said and quickly headed out of the kitchen and began walking to my bedroom. "So, what's she like?" Amy asked as she skipped along behind me.

"She's awesome" I replied as I grabbed a towel. "Will I ever get to meet her?" she asked hopefully and I turned to her with a smile and thought for a moment. "Maybe" I said and ruffled her hair before I headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Ally", "S'up Alls", "Hi Allyson" called various students as I walked through the halls towards my locker. I smiled at them all; giving each a small wave and a 'hi' as I made my way through the crowded halls.

I finally made my way to my locker and much to my dismay; Austin wasn't there; which was weird because he was almost always in at this time. I tried to hide my disappointment as I turned to my locker and dialed in the combination and opened it with ease.

As I exchanged my books and checked my schedule; I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around with a smile expecting to see Austin but there in front of me stood Dez; in a Hawaiian shirt, yellow jeans and clown shoes. My smile faded slightly.

"Oh hey Dez" I said and shut my locker before leaning on it. "Hey Ally; you look really pretty today" Dez complimented me and I giggled. "Thanks Dez, but I look like this everyday" I replied glancing down briefly at my floral dress, beige cardigan and ankle boots.

"Yeah...but...you never wore a beige cardigan, it looks really nice on you" he said quickly and I smiled a little. "Thanks" I said and suddenly there was this awkward silence before Dez broke it.

"So...um...Ally...I was wondering if you'd like to do something this weekend or something" he queried shyly and I shot him a week smile. "Actually that's the day that me and my boyfriend are doing something" I said casually remembering Austin's advice.

"Oh" said Dez and he looked slightly annoyed. "So tell me about your boyfriend?" he said and I chewed my lip in thought. "Well he has brown hair that flops just the right way, kind brown eyes and he smells like a fresh summer breeze" I breathed. Okay; I panicked and described Dallas but it wasn't like Dez and Dallas would ever meet.

"He sounds awesome; that him there" Dez asked and pointed to a spot behind me. "What?" I asked and twisted around slightly to look behind me and my eyes widened.

"Dallas?" I exclaimed; somewhat surprised and Dallas turned at the sound of his name and smiled at me.

"Oh hello Allyson" he said as he walked over to Dez and I. "Hi...hi...Dallas...what are you doing here?" I asked confusedly but smiled a little. He looked very cute today.

"Well I thought about what you said about your 'excellent' high school, so I spoke to my parents about it and they informed the school last night" he explained and I nodded slowly as I processed the sentence. "Ok then" I said.

"By the way you look simply beautiful today Allyson" he complimented and I blushed deeply and absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around my finger. "Thank you" I said softly and he smiled.

"Um...you look great too, I see youwent more casual then your usual attire" I stated. "I know, I hate it but it'll do" he said and we began a small conversation until Dez made an 'ahem'.

"Oh, I'm sorry; Dez, this is Dallas and Dallas this is Dez" I said introducing the two guys to each other. Dallas held out a hand and Dez laughed. "Dude this is 2O12; no one shakes hands anymore" he declared and Dallas frowned. "Then what do they do?" Dallas asked. "Just say hey" Dez replied and Dallas turned to me and I nodded. I had gotten this same speech from Trish on my first day. "Well...hey then" Dallas said and I smiled.

"Okay introductions done! Classes start soon, I've got algebra and you guys have..." I began. "Calculus" they said simultaneously and I grinned. "

Perfect, Dez you can show you to algebra and I'll see you both sometime" I said and Dez nodded. "Alright Ally" he said with an adorable little smile and then turn to Dallas with a slightly dialed down one. "Come on" he said and Dallas gave me a small smile before he walked off to Calculus with Dez.

I sighed as I crouched to double check I had everything in my bag and when I turned to leave; I flinched backwards in shock.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin, you scared me" Ally chimed and placed a hand to her heart and I smirked. "Then I accomplished my mission" I said jokingly and she nudged me as she leaned against her locker.

"But I'm glad you're here anyways; why were you so late?" she asked and I shrugged. "Woke up late and then caught up in eating pancakes with Amy" I said as I dialed in my combination. "Who's Amy?" she asked with a small smile. I froze. Oh God; I mentioned her without thinking. If I hadn't concentrated on how pretty Ally looked today I probably wouldn't have opened my mouth in the first place.

"She's...um...my sister" I replied as I retrieved my algebra book from my locker. "Sister! You've got a sister?" Ally said excitedly and I nodded uneasily. "Yeah..." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me! Can I meet her sometime? How old is she? Do you have any other siblings? Does she like pon-" she rambled before I clasped my hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes. "If I remove my hand from your mouth will you promise to shut up?" I asked slowly and she nodded and I smirked.

"Good" I said and removed my hand from her mouth and she beamed. "You have a sister!" she squealed and I glared at her and she did a zipping motion on her mouth but then started talking again.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed and smiled slightly. "What?" I asked and she grinned. "Guess" she said and I sighed. "You've got a date with " I guessed easily. "I got a date with Dallas" she shrieked and then narrowed her eyes at me. "How'd you know?" she asked me and I smirked. "You're bouncing...again" I said simply as I grabbed my spanish book and closed my locker.

She blushed slightly. "Wow, I do that a lot don't I" she asked as she propped her bag unto her slender shoulder. "Yeah, you do" I said as I slung my backpack onto my back and she frowned a little. "But it's cute" I said softly and nudged her gently.

She looked up at me with slightly red cheeks. "Thanks" she said quietly and then there was an awkward silence before she broke it. "Come on, let's go to class" she said and I shook my head. "Nah, I've got a better idea" I said and she raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"Ally, I'm going to teach you a classic teen skill" I began and she smiled. "Cool, what is it?" she asked and I smiled. "Ditching" I said and grabbed her hand as I led her out of the school building.

"Oh God" she said.

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Sorry it took so long! School started and I'm beyond busy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GAH! Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I totally appreciated it! THIRTEEN in like not even a day, Love you guys. Here's the first of three chapters, hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Thirteen:

A Twist To The Day

* * *

Recap

"Guess what!" she exclaimed and smiled slightly. "What?" I asked and she grinned. "Guess" she said and I sighed. "You've got a date with Dallas" I guessed easily. "I got a date with Dallas" she shrieked and then narrowed her eyes at me. "How'd you know?" she asked me and I smirked. "You're bouncing...again" I said simply as I grabbed my spanish book and closed my locker.

She blushed slightly. "Wow, I do that a lot don't I" she asked as she propped her bag unto her slender shoulder. "Yeah, you do" I said as I slung my backpack onto my back and she frowned a little. "But it's cute" I said softly and nudged her gently.

She looked up at me with slightly red cheeks. "Thanks" she said quietly and then there was an awkward silence before she broke it. "Come on, let's go to class" she said and I shook my head. "Nah, I've got a better idea" I said and she raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"Ally, I'm going to teach you a classic teen skill" I began and she smiled. "Cool, what is it?" she asked and I smiled. "Ditching" I said and grabbed her hand as I led her out of the school building.

"Oh God" she said.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin, I don't want to ditch, you know me, I'm a goodie-two-shoes and I love school " Ally rambled to me and I smirked. "Chill Ally, you've got to learn to live a little" I said as I pulled her hand which was hard because she was trailing her heels against the ground.

After a few moments; I just turned to her with a frown. " Come on Ally, what are you worried about?" I asked her. " That we'll get in trouble " she exclaimed and I smirked.

"You don't think that the police arrest us if we get caught do you? " I stated matter-of-factually and she looked down at her feet sheepishly and I grinned.

"Trust me Ally, nothing will happen" I said and she sighed. "But what about Dallas, he really needs a friend on his first day and I don't think leaving him with Trish and Dez is somewhat safe" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Firstly, stop thinking about him and secondly I'm sure Mr Perfect will be surrounded by friends in no time, so can we go " I sort of snapped and said and I noticed Ally contemplating the idea.

When she was thinking her eyebrow were sort of furrowed and she fiddled with the tips of her svelte fingers. As she stood in front of me; I couldn't help notice how adorable she looked; I just hoped she would forget about that guy, well for the time being anyways.

"Alright, I'll go" Ally's voice trilled, knocking me out of my thoughts and I grinned.

"Awesome, let's go" I said and grabbed her hand. "To where?" she asked and I smirked. "One of the funnest places in the whole world" I replied before I began pulling her off into the direction.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Stop, please stop" I screamed as I looked around at the whole world just turning around me, everything was blurred and I could feel myself getting extremely dizzy. But soon everything started coming into focus and I knew it over.

"That was horrible" I said to Austin as he helped me up from this roundabout thing. "You know you loved it though" Austin said as we walked along to our next task.

According to Austin; one of the funnest places in the whole world was the park. And not only the usually park with lots of grass, trees, duck ponds and the odd bench here and their but an **actual** playground. I hated to admit it but I was having fun; it felt so good to be like a little kid.

I couldn't help but notice how happy and at home Austin seemed here. He seemed to be his **true** self and not this egotistical bad-boy everyone perceived him to be. It was sort of nice seeing that happy gleam in his warm hazel eyes and it put a smile on my face.

"Nice hair" Austin commented with a smirk pulling me back to earth and I placed a hand to my head and could feel the featheriness and horridness of my hair.

"Oh God" I exclaimed and used a slender hand to try and smoothen down the russet-coloured mess.

"Ah, don't worry about it, it still looks nice" Austin says to me before heading towards the swings. I blush subtly as I walk after him with a small smile.

"Sometimes I come here to just think things out or to relax, this was also where I met Dez, we were both swinging but talking too and like we almost immediately clicked as friends despite our differences" Austin informed me and I smiled, somewhat surprised. He was finally sort of opening up to me.

"How about **we** do that?" I suggested and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" he asked and I smirked as I plopped myself down on the blue seat of one of the swings.

"Swing and talk, we've known each other for a few days, maybe we could get to know each other a bit more" I asked hopefully and I saw him ponder over the idea before he reluctantly sat beside me.

A few moments we were both swinging gently before Austin turned to me. "So" he said. "So" I repeated and he smirked. "So, tell me about yourself" he said and I grinned.

"I'm pretty boring, most of my life has been set indoors; I do ballet, I play piano, violin and oboe, I love cloud watching and staring out of my window, I sing and write songs, my middle name is Marie, I named the dolphin you gave me Dana and I love pickles" I informed and he chuckled.

"Marie? Dana? Pickles? **Cloud watching**!" he exclaimed and I blushed gently. "What" I asked quietly. "You are seriously weird Ally Dawson" he said and somehow I hit on the arm while were singing.

"Shut up" I said and he smiled before he hopped off the swing. "Where are you going?" I asked as I slowed down my own swing. "I have another place I want to take you" he said and I frowned slightly.

"Aren't you going to tell me about yourself?" I asked him with a hopeful look and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my hair before giving me a soft smile. "Maybe" he answered simply before he began walking to another direction.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ally, slow down, it's just ice-cream" I advised her; although I was quite amused by the manner in which she was eating her ice-cream. She looked like a starving dog. A really **cute** starving dog.

"Oh leave the girl be Austin, you know she's not allowed sugar at home" Uncle Sam said to me and I glared at him subtly.

Yes, I, Austin Moon had let a girl into two of my most favourite places without hesitation. It had been a spontaneous idea to ditch school, I didn't really want to meet that Dallas guy anyways; so spending time with Ally, no matter where was better.

"Yeh Austin, leave the girl be" Ally joked to me and I smirked as I found a ring of ice-cream around her pretty cupid-bow shaped lips. "How can I take you seriously with ice-cream all over your face" I said and she blushed.

"Oops" she chimed and began picking up some napkins and wiping her mouth and I grinned. "So Ally, Austin's told me much about you and says you are amazing" Uncle Sam declared and Ally turned to me with a grin.

I blushed deeply. I hardly ever blushed. Stupid blushing.

"Well...um...yeah...sorta" I replied shakily and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and she smiled. "Aw, how sweet " she said and placed a hand unto my own, making electricity shoot up the tips of my fingers and I smiled.

"So, did you guys not have school today or half day or something?" Uncle Sam asked and Ally gave me a panicked look.

"Um...actually no, we sort of didn't go to school today, I wanted to show Ally some of my fave places in Miami and I had to bring her here" I said skilfully and Uncle Sam smiled. "Well that's good " he said and I nodded.

"We better get going now though" Ally said as I turned to her she was looking down at her illuminated phone screen. "Why?" I asked. "My mom just texted me that she's picking me up an hour for school, cause I have a dress fitting" she said gloomily.

"Oh" I said and got up. "Alright then, we'll go" I announced and Ally got up after me and headed over to Uncle Sam. "Thanks sir for the fruity mint swirl ice-cream, I loved it" she said and handed him a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"Oh dear, I couldn't take this money from you and call me Uncle Sam" he said and she smiled. "No I insist, Uncle Sam" she said and placed the bill in the palm of his hand and he grinned and ruffled her hair.

"You really are an awesome girl you know that" he said and she blushed. "Thank you" she said and came over to my side and I took her hand gently.

"Bye Uncle Sam" we chorused as we walked out of The Soft Scoop.

* * *

"Thank you so much Austin" Ally said to me as we continued to walk and I grinned as I shrugged and plunged my hands down into my pocket since Ally had let go of my other one.

"It was nothing" I said nonchalantly and she smiled at me. "It was lots, thanks for being my guide here and school, since I've attended Miami High, my life's been getting a whole lot better" she trilled and I smiled.

"So does this make up for ruining your first day?" I asked and she took stopped and faced me. "Austin, I told you that you didn't ruin it, in fact I think you made it a better" she said and I blushed as her chocolate irises filled with happiness stared up at me.

"Really?" I said and she nodded softly.

We sort of just stood there stuck in the moment and I couldn't help but smile about how happy Ally made me. Her little quirks, her beauty, her love of music. Everything just struck me in the most extraordinary way.

"I wish Dallas was here, the day would have been even better" Ally said talking me out of my daydream and I frowned. "I told you to stop thinking about him" I said through my teeth; looking down at the concrete pavement.

"Why?" she asked and I glared at her. "Because this time was meant to be spent with me and not talking about Mr Perfect" I snapped at her before quickly walking ahead of her, hands plunged into my pockets.

God, forget about him already.

* * *

Ally's POV

What?

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Sorry it took so long! School started and I'm beyond busy!**

**- And I'm sorry it's so short, don't worry the others will be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

See I'm keeping to my promise! This is the next chapter of the day and since it's Friday, I can probably write a long chapter. Yay-i-cles! Enjoy the story x

* * *

Recap

"Thank you so much Austin" Ally said to me as we continued to walk and I grinned as I shrugged and plunged my hands down into my pocket since Ally had let go of my other one.

"It was nothing" I said nonchalantly and she smiled at me. "It was lots, thanks for being my guide here and school, since I've attended Miami High, my life's been getting a whole lot better" she trilled and I smiled.

"So does this make up for ruining your first day?" I asked and she took stopped and faced me. "Austin, I told you that you didn't ruin it, in fact I think you made it a better" she said and I blushed as her chocolate irises filled with happiness stared up at me.

"Really?" I said and she nodded softly.

We sort of just stood there stuck in the moment and I couldn't help but smile about how happy Ally made me. Her little quirks, her beauty, her love of music. Everything just struck me in the most extraordinary way.

"I wish Dallas was here, the day would have been even better" Ally said talking me out of my daydream and I frowned. "I told you to stop thinking about him" I said through my teeth; looking down at the concrete pavement.

"Why?" she asked and I glared at her. "Because this time was meant to be spent with me and not talking about Mr Perfect" I snapped at her before quickly walking ahead of her, hands plunged into my pockets.

God, forget about him already.

* * *

Ally's POV

What?

* * *

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Fourteen:

Conversations ; The Good & Bad

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin! Wait up, please" I shouted after him, and I figured he probably heard me because as he changed his sort of 'speed' walking to a bit of a run.

I frowned as I tried my best to keep up; the scenario turning into a cat and mouse sort dort of thing, where Austin was the mouse and doing everything possible to try and stay away from me. Maybe that's why my dad called me Allycat? Hm. Perhaps, I could ponder over this later as thinking and running was hard to do at the same time.

This 'chase' continued all the way back to school where I could already see the driver's car parked a little while away. Austin and I were both worn out and I caught my breath long enough to walk over to him.

"What...is...your...problem" I enquired in a sort of annoyed tone; taking a breath between each word. Austin stared at me as if I had three heads or dreadlocks or something.

"What is my problem? What is your problem?" he snapped and I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I said breathlessly and took another deep breath as I tried to straighten myself out. He rolled his eyes.

"Dallas this and Dallas that and oh I think Dallas would look great in a tuxedo" he said mimicking my voice but spitting out Dallas's name like a raisin from a cupcake that you thought was **safe** to eat.

"I never said I thought he would look good in a tuxedo" I replied but a voice in my head said _'but you thought it'._ I waved the voice away.

"Whatever! Why do you always mention him, I thought **we** were supposed to be just hanging out" he continued and I frowned."Besides I like him, that's why I talk about him all the time! I'd put up with it if you constantly talked about Cassidy" I snapped back at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Austin looked completely taken aback but replied anyways. "I don't constantly talk about her because I'm not an obsessed little stalker who drools over people who won't give me the time of day" he sort of shout/said but immediately I saw him bite his lip.

By then, I was sort of in shock at his remark and my chocolate eyes strayed to my ankle-boot clad feet. "Ally..." Austin began softly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he took a step towards me.

"Don't" I said firmly putting a perfectly-manicured hand up; my voice shaky. I lifted my head slowly, so I was facing him and could feel the tears building up in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"That is the meanest thing **anyone** has ever said to me and I can't believe it came from **you** Austin" I said and placed my head down again as two pear-shaped tears ran my cheek and fell onto the ground.

"Ally..." Austin repeated and I shook my head not looking up. "Save it, I don't care what you have to say" I snapped and I meant it at that moment. I should've known we wouldn't get along. He **was** the bad-boy and I was the defenceless rich girl. How many romantic comedies put these sort of characters together?

Zilch.

Not that I thought of Austin in that way; but his remark **really** really stung.

I felt Austin's hand on mine and I flinched as it brought me back to the real world. I quickly retrieved my hand and gave Austin an icy glare. " Do, Not, Touch, Me" I began coldly. "I never want to speak to you again" I finished. "Ally..." he started for the third time, but before he could get anything out, I turned and rushed to the direction of my car.

As I shut the door, I heard Austin call me and I rolled my eyes. Laying my head on the soft back of the chair, I sighed audibly as the driver began to drive and reminded me of my dress fitting. Whoop-de-doo.

* * *

Austin's POV

I am an idiot.

Sometimes, you just say things you don't mean in the heat of the moment because you can't help it. Of **course** I didn't think that of Ally; if I could say what I thought of her I'd lose my voice with how long I'd be talking for.

It was all that Dallas guy's fault. If he hadn't just came up out the blue then none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have to fix anything.

_But Austin, you encouraged her._

Psst, I did not. Okay I told her that she should just ask him out. And okay I'd told her I;d teach her how to dance and okay I'd been really enthuasiastic (well as enthuasiastic as you can get when you're me) about it but that couldn't have encouraged her.

_Right?_

But I didn't think of her in a romantic way so I shouldn't care if she talks about others guys. Or calls them perfect. Or goes to dancing clubs with them where they'll the dance anyway.

So...**why did I?**

This was seriously confusing and although it wasn't the** smartest **option, I decided to go look for Dez.

I moved from my current position of standing; expressionless in front of the schools and pushed open the school doors as the bell for last class rang and everyone poured out of the classrooms.

No one was **surprised** to see me after I hadn't been at any classes because they were all used to me ditching; but I got the usual kisses blew, three-fingered waves, goofy smiles and 'call me' gestures as I walked down the halls towards Dez's locker; rolling my eyes slightly at the idiotic behavior of 95% of the girls at this school.

As I reached his locker, I found the eccentric redhead placing **bird** stickers on his locker.

"Why?" I asked in a slightly exasperated tone as I motioned to his locker and he grinned. Not a normal grin. A Dez grin, that was goofy and weird all in one.

"Well, after the whole Owen incident, I began to have a strange love of birds" he explained. "So you are placing bird stickers unto your locker to show that?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No, I'm doing this so whenever I pet sit Owen for the teacher, he'll have some friends" he answered.

"Dez...you do know they're not re-" I just shut up then, it was no use explaining.

"Anyways, why weren't you in school today?" he asked. "Ditched, hung out with Ally" I said and he breathed a sigh of relied. "Phew, I thought she was abducted by aliens" he began and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She was here this morning and then poof, she's gone, it was freaky and I got stuck showing her 'pretty boy' Dallas around" he said and I chuckled. "And how was that?" I asked and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Awful! He kept talking about inheriting his father's hotel chain and croquet, what the heck is that?" He exclaimed and I smirked.

"Sounds delightful, anyways I wanted to talk to you about something" I began and he closed his locker before turned to me. "Shoot" he said and I took a moment to think how I could explain this figuratively to him.

"Well what if you said something to someone that you really cared about but you don't mean it and said it by accident and the person is bad and hurt and doesn't ever want to talk to you again" I said and he rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment.

"A kind gesture plus a heartfelt apology ought to do it; if that doesn't work you could beg so they feel special" he said and although he said it in a sort of weird-ish manner; he actually made a good point.

"You think that could work?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm positive, how'd you think I got Ms Davidson from not giving me detention after breaking her priceless Eygptian artefact; got her a fake one from the discount store plus some petunias, slapped on a grobbling Shakespeare like thank-you and then when all else failed I went on my knees and begged for her forgiveness which annoyed her but she forgave me" he said and I smirked and shook my head.

"Okay, but you've got to help me think of a kind gesture, the person I offended likes music" I said and he smiled. "Austin you're a great musician, so write the 'person' a song and perform it" he said and I sighed inaudibly.

"Dez, you know I can't songwrite, I write what goes down a toilet, if you know what I mean" I said and he chuckled. "Just apply yourself, dig deep and eat pancakes, the lyrics should come to you, just like" he paused to click his finger. "That" he finished and I smiled.

"Okay I'll try it, which means I've got to go" I said and he smiled. "Me too, I've got a date" he said and I grinned. "With who?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Owen" he replied as he pulled a bag of bird seeds from his **mysterious** backpack and began lolling along to the room where Owen was kept.

"Bye..." I said with a confused expression as I watched the back of him disappear and smirked. I really wondered why I was still his friend. Whatever it was, I was happy about it.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Breathe in" Anneliese said and I took a deep breath as she tightened the ties at the back of the dress and then I breathed out, but barely had anywhere to put the breath too.

"Oh you look divine Allyson" my mom breathed as she looked at me in the dress. I was on a sort of a pedestal in the upstairs common room, dresses hung here and there, a tight dress positioned on my body.

It was a very pale blue that went down to the knees with a lace embroidered bodice and a layered skirt. It was a decent enough dress but it was the opposite of comfortable.

My tailor, Anneliese who was a black-haired middle-aged lady who more brightly coloured clothing and wide-rimmed glasses stood opposite me and surveyed how I looked before beginning to make alterations at the back.

"Mother, the dress is unbelievably tight" I commented as I stood still as Anneliese placed her needle into the back of the dress, threading it through carefully.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'beauty is pain' Allyson? Besides you have to look nice for the Carters' Gala, if all goes well we'll all be going to New York " she said and I raised an eyebrow slightly. "What as a holiday or something, cause I'd much rather say home" I said and she shook her head. "No to live obviously" she said and I snapped my head around to face her and felt a needle stick into my back.

"Ow" I muttered and awaited an answer from my mom. "Yes, weren't you listening at the dinner? The Carters' want to help your father expand his firm to New York and as the central area, so we'll all have to live there" she said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"No mother, we can't move, we just can't" I exclaimed and she gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Allyson, but it's almost definite, there's nothing we can do" she said with a subtle frown.

"Yes there is, you can stop trying to get richer and just let us stay in Miami; I've finally got a taste of a real life and now you want to take it away from me, how could you and father be so heartless" I snap and storm out of the common room and to my bedroom.

I plop onto my bed and bury my head into my pillow and scream loudly.

Great. First the fall-out with Austin, no hanging out with Dallas and now I was hearing that I was probably moving. To **New York. **

I could safely say that the highlight of my day was being choked to death my a dress.

**Lucky Me.**

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Sorry it took so long! School started and I'm beyond busy!**

**- And I'm sorry it's so short, don't worry the others will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Fifteen:

We're Not Speaking

* * *

Recap

"No mother, we can't move, we just can't" I exclaimed and she gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Allyson, but it's almost definite, there's nothing we can do" she said with a subtle frown.

"Yes there is, you can stop trying to get richer and just let us stay in Miami; I've finally got a taste of a real life and now you want to take it away from me, how could you and father be so heartless" I snapped and stormed out of the common room and to my bedroom.

I plopped onto my bed and buried my head into my pillow and screamed loudly.

Great. First the fall-out with Austin, no hanging out with Dallas and now I was hearing that I was probably moving. To **New York. **

I could safely say that the highlight of my day was being choked to death by a dress.

**Lucky Me.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe it but I'd actually managed to do it. I'd written a song, well, the **chorus** to one but still for me that was impressive.

I got into school very early so I could play it to my music teacher Anna and see if she liked it. I thought very highly of her as her class was the only one I could stand but besides that she was so nice and **very** passionate about music, sometimes she could get a little **too** passionate resulting in tambourines all over the place.

**Don't ask.**

As I neared her classroom, I could hear the unmistakeable sound of Clair de Lune being playing on the piano and as I stood by the doorway, I noticed Ally and Anna sitting at the piano but Ally was playing whie Anna probably was sitting awestruck by how talented she was.

As soon as I heard the last note play; I applauded her loudly; making her hit a wrong note as she finished and the two women turned to look at me.

One smiled and one didn't. I guess even **you** could figure out who did what.

"Um...thank you for hearing me play Anna, I've got to go now" Ally said quietly with a small smile to the music teacher before she grabbed her blue tote bag and headed out of the room, her shoulder brushing ever-so-slightly against mine as she exited.

I knew she would still be mad at me; but I didn't know she actually meant it when she said she didn't want to talk to me. It hurt slightly; to think someone disliked me **this** much.

I sort of stood there in a daze until Anna clicked her fingers in front of my face and smiled at me. "Are you alright dear?" she asked kindly and I nodded. "Yeah, I came here to show you something, may I?" I tell her and she beams brightly.

"Of course dear, I love hearing you, you know your one of my favourite students" she said and ruffled my already messy blonde hair. "But don't tell the others" she said with a bit of a smirk as she sat on the piano bench.

I chuckled and grabbed my favourite acoustic guitar from the wall. Yes, all our guitars were mounted unto the walls. Our music room really was awesome.

I tuned it before I began to strum and sing the chorus to my song.

**Cause I need sunshine, I need angels, I need**  
**Something good, yeah I need**  
**Blue skies, I need them old times, I need**  
**Something good, yeah something good**  
**Something good, yeah something good**  
**Oh oh oh oh no no (1)**

s soon as I'd strummed the last melody, Anna stood up and applauded me. " That was phenomenal Austin, when did you become to good at songwriting?" she asked with a smile and I shrugged my shoulders in immediate response. " Yesterday " I answered and she rolled her eyes playfully at me but smiled.

"Well, keep it up, if you need help you know my door is always open" she informed me and I grinned. "Got it" I said as I mounted the guitar back unto the wall.

"I better get to class" I said and she nodded. "Yeah, but hopefully I'll see you in class today, you were missed terribly in yesterday's class" she said and I scoffed inaudibly. Yeah right, most people here hated me.

"Don't worry, I'll be there" I reassured her with a smirk as I turned to head out of the room. If I was quick, I might catch Ally at her locker.

* * *

Ally's POV

Urgh. Why did **he** have to show up, I thought as the I turned around to find familiar blonde-haired boy standing in the doorway. Anna and I were having a nice talk in between me playing pieces for her and she was going to tell me about a music competition after I'd played but then he came in.

"Um...thanks for letting my play Anna, I've got to go now" I said to the kind women with a small smile. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom and felt Austin's shoulder breifly brush against mine as I walked out but dismissed that thought all together as well as keeping my head low.

My eyes were all red and swollen because I'd spend almost half the night crying over my mom's 'great news' for me. Sometimes her and my father were so unreasonable that it just wasn't fair.

The only reason Anna hadn't noticed was because the music room was dark on musky morning and I barely made eye contact with her. I didn't really want to burden people with my own problems as everyone had some of their own.

As I reached my locker; I dialed in the combination and began exchanging books just as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I didn't dare to turn around, in the fear that it might be Austin and I knew that if I turned around I would forgive him instantly. He was just good at charming people, I guessed and I was one of the stupid ones to fall for it.

"Ally..." came a confused behind me that I recognised as Dallas' and I spun around quickly. I nearly forgot he attended normal high school now.

"Oh hey Dallas, sorry I was just..." I paused and looked down at the spanish textbook in my hand. "Reading" I exclaimed a little too loudly and he chuckled making me blush slightly.

"So what are you doing over here?" I asked him and he smiled. " I wanted to know if I can walk you to your first class" he said and I beamed. "Of course" I said and smiled up at him; melting into his kind emerald-green eyes but then frowning at his worried expression.

"Allyson...you've been crying" he said and I looked down self-consciencely. "Oh yeah...um...I find out I might be moving to New York yesterday" I admited and felt hot tears stinging my eyes.

"Oh...yeah...I'm sorry...I'm not entirely sure I want to leave Miami either, it's quite nice, but we'll adjust, change is good right?" he said and I nodded slowly. "I guess" I drawled slowly and he smiled but saw I was still sad so he pulled me into a small hug and I beamed as he wrapped his arms around me.

I wanted the hug to last forever but a loud 'ahem' interuppted it and I broke free from the kind embrace to find Austin standing in front of me.

Urgh.

* * *

Austin's POV

As I walked to Ally's locker with a hopeful smile, hoping to find her there; I was most annoyed when I found her in a hug with her pretty boy.

"Who's this?" he asked, well more like squeaked in my opinion. "No one you need to know" she said coldly, not meeting my eyes but staring down at her feet.

That hurt.

"Alls, come on, I'm sorry" I said in a sort of pleading tone. I was really putting myself out there for this girl. I never even pleaded with Dez when we fought; in fact I don't think I even pleaded with my parents, well back **then**.

"Whatever Austin" she spat and Dallas grinned. "Ah, so you're the infamous Austin that Allyson has told me so much about, I figure you are great friends" Dallas said and I smiled. Ally talked about me? I felt strangely happy about that. Possibly considering I that I talked about **her** a lot.

Even with her head down, I could see her blush and couldn't help my smirk. I was about to speak on this topic when Ally spoke up and lifted her head; red but still pretty but it saddened me that her usual kind chocolate orbs were filled with anger.

"I think we should get to class now Dallas, remember you said you'd walk me" she announced blocking my view of them both and only facing him.

Dallas nodded. "Alright Allyson" he began and then turned to me. "Nice to meet you Austin, I hope we can become friends before I leave, I'm sure you'll miss Allyson very much when she-" at that Ally clasped her hand over his mouth and I narrowed my eyes.

"Less talking, more walking" she said quickly and dragged the tall boy down the hallway.

**What?**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Allyson, what's the matter?" Dallas asked as we reached the outside of my algebra class. I sighed inaudibly. "I don't want to tell him, not yet, I don't know if you noticed but we aren't exactly on good terms at the moment" I said with a small smile.

"Why?" he questioned further and I sighed once more.

"Because he said some stuff that really hurt me" I told him; biting my lip to force back the tears. I don't know why I was getting so emotional. He was just a friend. I'd never had many close friends but I never ever cried or got that upset when we had a misunderstandings.

So why did I feel this way all of a sudden?

"But, he apologized" Dallas said, breaking me away from my thoughts and I froze and pondered over the statement. He had, hadn't he. I was just being stubborn; but something in me felt like I was doing the right thing while the other part told me I was W-R-O-N-G wrong.

"I know...but...I don't why but I'm having a difficulty forgiving him" I admitted and Dallas smiled. "I'm sure you will soon, you're a great person but don't get to close to him, because remember you're mine" he said and kissed my forehead before turning to walk to calculus.

His statement put me on cloud nine but it also annoyed me in a way.

I could talk to anyone I wanted to. I could get close with anyone I wanted to. I didn't belong to someone. I wasn't an object, but a living breathing human being. I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back as I walked into the classroom.

I slid into a seat in the front and moments later Austin walked into the classroom and immediately caught my eyes which I pulled away from his gaze as he shuffled to the back of the classroom.

I sighed inaudibly to myself. Just remember Ally, the week is nearly over.

Just nearly.

* * *

**- Review Please :) And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**- Sorry it took so long! School started and I'm beyond busy!**

**- And I'm sorry it's so short, don't worry the others will be longer.**

**- (1) I Need by Maverick Sabre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl

Chapter Sixteen:

Nice To See You

* * *

Recap

I could talk to anyone I wanted to. I could get close with anyone I wanted to. I didn't belong to someone. I wasn't an object, but a living breathing human being. I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back as I walked into the classroom.

I slid into a seat in the front and moments later Austin walked into the classroom and immediately caught my eyes which I pulled away from his gaze as he shuffled to the back of the classroom.

I sighed inaudibly to myself. Just remember Ally, the week is nearly over.

Just nearly.

* * *

Ally's POV

As I pushed open the house's main door; I let out a small sigh as I trudged inside and into the living room; met by my parents examining different files; a sad expression plastered unto my now usual cheery face.

"Afternoon mother, father" I trilled bluntly before slumping down on a couch and placing my tote bag on the ground next to me.

"Posture Allyson! How many times have I told you that a lady needs to have good posture? No slumping and trudging" I could hear my mother's shrill voice chime and I sighed inwardly. "Sincerest apologies mother" I mumbled and turned to face my two parents; smiling at my father who; although I know wrong; loved slightly more than my mother even though he was barely around.

"Allycat, dear, I am aware that you know that my firm is on the verge of closing a deal which would involve us relocating to New York; I know you've just started school and all the rest but I would be delighted if you could be positive about the move and be on your best behavior at the Gala tomorrow" my dad lectured in his deep and ever so slightly husky voice.

I listened carefully and nodded slowly when he had concluded but I could feel myself biting back tears. "But why do we have to move father? Couldn't we just stay in Miami and you can try and get a new deal? Please? I can't leave everything I have, everything I am is here and I can't leave it" I declared my voice cracking from time to time and at the end; I finally cried a few warm tears.

I felt myself being lifted slightly and then the warm embrace of my father's arms were around me; my head rested on his chest and his chin sat on the top of my head.

"Allycat, I know you don't want to leave; to be honest I'm not too crazy about the idea either, but I've got a business to run, people to pay, lives to help, the world of business isn't that easy and I don't know when I'll get another opportunity like this; so please for my sake, try to be happy about it" he explained stroking my hair gently.

I nodded gently and he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. I felt like a little kid; curled up in my dad's arms crying. But I wasn't a little kid; I was fifteen; sixteen next year. I should be strong; I shouldn't cry over change and I needed to suck it up. I was going to behavior in a posh manner; I was going to laugh at unfunny hotel jokes; I was going to squeeze myself into a tight uncomfortable dress and I was going to move to New York.

And like every bit of it. Or at least pretend to.

I rubbed my now sore eyes and clambered off my dad's lap and picked up my tote from the ground. "I think I'm going to go upstairs; I've got homework and I'm a little tired" I said quietly not completely meeting the eyes of my parents. My dad nodded and smiled at me and my mom grinned.

"Alright dear, I will call you down for lunch and then we'll pick out your accessories for the Gala" she said brightly and I nodded in reluctant agreement and began to walk up the four flights of stairs.

* * *

Upon reaching my bedroom; I fell unto my large comfy bed and opened my book bag. I had lots of homework to keep me occupied. To not think about the Gala, or Dallas or Austin for a little while. Austin's ditching plan had just one fault; you had to catch up on all the extra work you missed; which meant I was knee-high in Spanish verbs and algebraic equations.

**Hooray. **

I wondered if Austin was catching up on** his** extra work right now. Or maybe he was doing a shift at Jamba Juice? Or maybe he was off singing a love song to Cassidy at some mall diner.

Oddly; I didn't really like that idea.

And I had to **stop** thinking about him anyways and focus on my Spanish. **Just** my Spanish. I stared down at the vivid Spanish textbook and my chocolate eyes wandered down to a picture of a boy with a speech bubble coming of his mouth with a Spanish phrase in it. In seconds the picture evolved into a little figure of Austin and instead of a Spanish phrase in the speech bubble; in big bold letters it said: **I'm Sorry**.

I blinked multiple times with a worried expression and gradually the image went back to normal. I shook my head as I closed the Spanish textbook and got up from my bed and **immediately** floated towards the window.

I needed to clear my head; **badly.** My irises wandered out to the familiar picturesque Miami neighborhood. The sage-green lawns; mowed to **perfection**. Bright flowers dotting each flowerbed prettily. Golden leaves gently fell off trees and onto the already covered ground. The scent of fresh oak wafted through the air. The sun shone brightly despite the fact that it was early Fall; its warm glow accenting every seemingly perfect feature; a pastel-blue; white cotton-cloud dotted sky; the **perfect **background. I

It all **seemed** perfect. I **wished** my life was perfect.

It **had** been. At a time. Which I found was a** mere** few days ago. And the cause of that perfection was **none** other than Mr. **Austin Moon.**

Sure, he didn't make my insides **melt** like Dallas. Or make a good gal pal like Trish. Or make me laugh **hysterically** like Dez; but he was the perfect friend. Until he uttered those significant words and sent my **whole** world crashing down.

I forgave him now. I **knew** I should have the day of the fight; but I just **couldn't**. It hurt** too** much. I couldn't do it today either. It **still** hurt. I **knew** he was sorry and I knew he **didn't** mean it but I just couldn't. I don't know when I began getting so **stubborn**?

**Perhaps** hanging out with Austin and Trish was **really** starting to change me.

I smiled lightly to myself at this thought and then I just sat and closed my eyes. I cleared my head and leaned my back against the wall. I sat in silence. Didn't think of anything; didn't move.

I just needed some tranquility for a while; as even though the world around me wasn't so loud. The noise from the amount of thoughts going through my head was incredible. I don't think I even breathed. It was just a moment of stillness. Broken only by the shrill voice of my mother as she entered my bedroom.

"Time for lunch".

* * *

Austin's POV

Slumping down unto my bed; I tried to work things out in my head. Ally had ignored me for the rest of the day.

We usually bumped into each other in the halls as we have the same classes. Today she figured out a new route. We usually have a chat at our lockers between classes. Today she just ignored me and went around her business. We usually sit together at lunch with Dez and Trish. Today she sat with Trish at another table, with Dallas.

His name even sounded horrible to me. I wondered why she dragged him away that other time. I mean what was she hiding from me? What did he mean by that I'd miss Ally? I hated all these questions going through my head. I mean; I thought Ally would have forgiven me by now because of that kind nature of hers but nothing.

So the rest of the world got special treatment and I was just tossed aside? Tossed aside for some life-size Ken doll that plays croquet. I mean who does that these days? I thought we had a good friendship going. I mean; she was my first real **girl **friend and one of my **only** friends besides Dez, Uncle Sam, Amy and I guess; Trish.

I hadn't really wanted to talk to girls; or interact with them or anything. Ever since the incident. I thought it'd put me off girls forever but then a pretty little brunette showed and after the weirdly traumatic tickling incident she'd given my dull almost meaningless life something to be happy about.

Something to have high spirits for. But now it seemed like I'd ruined it. All because of a **stupid** sentence.

"Are you alright Austin?" a silvery voice trilled; bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked to the entrance of my shared room; and found Amy standing in the doorway.

I smiled at her weakly. "Yeah Amz, I'm fine, why'd you ask?" I enquired; shifting over a bit and patting a spot beside me. The little girl skipped over to me and plopped down at my side. "Well I've been standing at your door for five minutes and you didn't say anything, you seemed to be thinking and your eyebrows kept doing a silly dance" she trilled and I smirked.

"Well, I was thinking; I've got a lot on my mind" I informed the youngster and she laced a tress of long blonde hair around her slender fingers.

"Well my therapist, Miss White says that saying your thoughts out loud to someone can make you feel better and find a revolution" she explained. "I think you mean resolution" I corrected and she nodded before I raised an eyebrow.

"And since when did you get a therapist?" I asked slightly alarmed. I was with Amy a lot; and I'm sure if she needed **some** sort of mental help; **someone** would have told me, probably her.

"Since today; sadly instead of art class, Sara got this therapist to come into us and speak to us individually; she spent lots of time with me because of you know…the nightmares" she explained and I looked down at her. "Wait…you still have them?" I asked quietly and she nodded keeping her eyes fixed on her frilly yellow sundress.

"All the time…and…they are getting worse" she informed me with a quiet and cracking voice. I quickly pulled her unto my knee and cradled her gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked; feeling guilty that I hadn't been aware of this.

"Because you seemed so happy; before you were a dark person; even the times you came and played with me; I knew you weren't completely happy; you still thought about your parents and sisters; I knew your smile wasn't real but just one of those fake ones you try and use to people; but once you met Ally; you were really happy and your past seemed to just leave you; I didn't want to be the one to make you sad again after you'd tried your hardest to make me happy all the time" she explained and then I heard her sniffling which meant she was crying.

I hugged her closer to me and rocked her ever so gently. "So that's what you meant when you said you liked **this** me…"I began softly and she nodded.

I sighed. "Amz…I'm fifteen and you're eight; you don't have to suffer to make me happy; you're still a kid and you deserve your happiness; I have to grow up and that sometimes means consequences; and you're right, I wasn't happy then and you're right that Ally made me happy; and you are the smartest eight year old ever for figuring it out; but Amy; you still have to tell me these things; I can handle it okay" I told her and planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay Austin…but…you still haven't told me what's up…I want to know…really…I don't like when you're not happy" she said quietly and I smiled down at her. "You are too nice you know? You remind me of Ally" I said and she giggled slightly; the effect of her crying still evident.

"I know…and that's a great comparison too" she said cheerily; her happiness returning slowly.

"One if the best…I can't believe she's not speaking to me anymore" I replied gloomily and Amy shuffled around so she could look at me. "You guys had a fight? When? Why? How come I'm not hearing about this until now? "She asked; suddenly perked up.

"Well, yesterday; I said some things that I shouldn't have which really hurt Ally and she's been ignoring me all day; I've tried to apologize but she refuses to hear me out; so I…I wrote her a song to say I'm sorry and I'm going to sing it to her tomorrow" I explained and she beamed.

"That's great Austin…well not that you hurt her…but that you have a brilliant revolution…it's so sweet, she'll love it" she chimed happily and then she stared behind me and had that glint in her eyes that meant she had an idea.

With Amy, it was probably a good one; but say someone like Dez gave that look; a helmet was essential for the times you were with or near them.

"You mean resolution" I corrected her again; and she nodded absentmindedly before whipping her head round to face me. "Austin, can you take me to the mall?" she asked and I looked at her uneasily. I was pretty tired. "Amz…" I began and she started to pout and put on the puppy dog eyes and I broke instantly.

"Fine…I'll take you" I said and she jumped up in the air making my bed bounce slightly. "Yay! Thank you Austin, I'll go get ready" she trilled and with that she was off my knee and racing down the long grey hallways.

I chuckled as I slid off my bed and began pulling on my favorite gray hightops.

* * *

"We're here!" Amy exclaimed as our ten minute walk landed us in front of the large Miami Mall.

The little blonde girl grabbed my hand and pulled me through the entrance and into a large courtyard with a fountain in the middle. "So where are we headed?" I asked her and she pointed straight ahead to a store with a multi-colored sign that said; Eye of the Beholder with a huge easel with a canvas and some paints pencils and brushes decorating the edges.

"We're going to the art store?" I asked her and she nodded as she pulled me into the large store.

It was past colorful. It was practically an indoor rainbow. Abstract paintings covered the immaculate white walls that were creatively splashed with different color paints. There were endless rows of dark mahogany shelves; piled with everything an artist would need. There were squashy vivid multihued beanbags scattered here and there and I even noticed a room where people where **actually** painting pictures. The store smelt of paint with a weird mix of lavender and the lighting was a white light in some places and a much warmer light in others giving the store a sort of calming feel.

All in all; it was a pretty cool store. I looked to Amy and saw her cerulean-blue eyes soak in her surroundings. "It's wonderful; isn't it" she breathed as she walked over to a shelf stacked high with oil pastels me hot on her trail.

"Yeah, its pretty cool" I replied and watched amused as she floated to all the different displays happily and then suddenly stopped as she came to a coloring pencil display. "Austin… I think I'll be fine on my own for now; you can go and explore the mall "she said innocently and I raised an eyebrow at her.

" Why?" I asked and she smiled at me. "It's just; I'm here to work on a project; a secret project and you can't see it yet; I've been saving up for it and it's really important so please go" she pleaded and I chuckled.

"Fine…but I'll be back soon" I assured her and she smiled. "Kaykay" she trilled and I ruffled her hair before she ran off towards yet another display and I turned to exit the store.

As I walked out of the air conditioned store and into the hot Miami Fall air; I smiled slightly and walked towards the fountain and perched myself on the edge of it. I planned to wait outside the store until she was ready but a vaguely familiar voice caused me to turn around.

"Austin…Austin Moon?" she said as if she couldn't believe that I was standing in front of her. "Hey BB" I replied with a smirk and she grinned.

"So…you still use the nicknames; I'm glad mine stands for something good though; how've you been?" Cassidy asked as she sat down beside me. I smiled at the light haired waitress in her Melody's Diner uniform and shrugged slightly.

"Better" I answered simply and she laughed.

"Still bummed that I didn't go out with you last summer?" she enquired smugly and I smirked. "Actually no; but I'll spare you details, anyways…how come this is the first I'm seeing you; school **has** started you know" I lectured her and she shrugged.

"Yeah I know I came back from LA yesterday; boss made me go to work today" she explained and gestured to her snug uniform that looked really nice on her.

"Oh…well I'm glad you're back" I said and she giggled.

"Of course you are; I'm Cassidy Fox; all guys love me" she trilled and I chuckled lightly. "Anyways, I have to work so want to hang out an MD with me and then we can consider that date from last summer again." She asked and I nodded; once I'd figured out that MD stood for Melody's Diner.

"Sure" I answered and she smiled. "Come on then lover boy" she chimed and got up and began to sashay in the direction of the diner; I willingly got up and walked after her.

* * *

"I didn't want to go through with it but the others made me do it; so I handed her the smoothie and when she opened the top the contents exploded over her face and she was a gooey pink mess" Cassidy said and she laughed as she brought her story to an end.

I laughed along and sipped the can of soda in front of me.

Cassidy and I had been talking for what felt like hours in this cool staff 'quarters' at the back of the Melody Diner. It felt nice to have a teenage girl's company and I sort of liked that it was Cassidy. I remembered why I had a crush on her and smiled every time she told me another story of her summer.

I don't think I forgot about Ally for the entire time I was with her because from time to time when she said something about music or whined about something I did; the adorable brunette popped up in my mind.

Of course; her whining wasn't as cute as Ally's. As we talked; I couldn't but feel that I was forgetting about something else, something really important. It was only when she mentioned an 'art course' that she'd taken over the summer that I finally remembered.

"Amy!" I exclaimed and shot up out of my seat. "What?" Cassidy asked getting up after me.

"My…um…little sister…I forgot her in a store...I can't explain now...come on we have to go" I said to her and she raised an eyebrow at me as I grabbed her hand. "Wait, you have a sister?" she exclaimed as we rushed out of Melody's Diner and towards Eye of the Beholder.

I nodded uneasily and increased my pace; I really hoped Amy would be okay.

We arrived at the bright store and I raced around the store; looking in the different aisles; different sections and even in between the shelves; all the time clinging onto Cassidy tightly.

Finally; I decided to check in the art room and breathed a sigh of relief as I spotted Amy.

Even from the small distance; I noticed that her face was red and her eyes looked sore and puffy. She sat on the knee of a brunette stranger; who was trying to calm the young girl. I raced over to them and Amy looked at me with a relieved smile.

"Austin! I am so happy to see you, I thought I lost you forever" she said and rushed into my arms and started to cry again. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before turning to the stranger who had lacing up her familiar ankle boots and smiled at her. "Thank you so much for staying with her" I said genuinely and the girl looked at me and we both froze.

* * *

**- I'm guessing you know who it is.**

**- FYI; This is going to be Auslly; I just wanted to introduce Cassidy in this chapter because I didn't want to incorporate her in a scene where Austin was singing to her; because that's _just_ for Ally. HEHE.**

**- Please Read + Review **

**- Please Follow + Favourite**

**- PM me for information about the sequels for this and When We Collide.**

**- LOVE YA GUYS X**

**- Steph XO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl

Chapter Seventeen:

**Surfaced Feelings**

* * *

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe it but I did it.

I finally did it. Once I'd eaten lunch and endured through my mother's seemingly endless accessory search in mine and her walk-in-wardrobes. I decided that enough was enough. I got my purse and tote and snuck out the back door.

I got a taxi and told it to bring me to the mall.

I was excited and my mind finally seemed to focus on something else besides my life. It focused on this freedom. I looked in pretty much every store; Sonic Boom, The Yarn Barn, Jamba Juice (they had an outlet here too), The Wave and lots of others that sold and served many different things.

When I arrived at a particularly interesting store called; Eye of the Beholder; I was intrigued by its décor and the various art supplies it sold.

As I wandered through the store; I eventually noticed a loud sniffling sound coming from one of the rooms and walked in to find all sorts of people painting and in their midst was a little blonde girl crying her eyes out. I was surprised that no one else noticed her. Perhaps they were all too engrossed in their art to notice the defenseless little girl. It was actually quite sickening.

I rushed over to her and bent down so I was on her level. "Hi…I couldn't help but notice that you seemed quite upset…are you alright?" I enquired in a kind, soft tone. The little girl shook her head as if too say no and continued to sniffle. "Are you lost?" I continued and she nodded her head. "What's your name?" I asked with a sympathetic smile. "A-A-Amy" she stuttered and I grinned at her.

"Well Amy…I'm Ally…I'm going to help you to get cleaned up and find a way to get you home okay" I continued; I felt a weird connection to this girl and her name was vaguely familiar. She nodded with a small smile.

I smiled and took her hand as I returned to a normal standing position. I led her in the direction of a store assistant who showed us where the bathroom was. Once I'd washed her face and given her some tissues to blow her nose; she looked fine again and I brought her out of the bathroom and into a comfy seating area.

I plopped down on a squashy beanbag and despite only meeting me; she settled herself on my lap and snuggled up to me. I giggled inwardly to myself. How adorable. After a while, I felt her start to shake and looked at her face to find that she was crying again. "What's the matter sweetheart?" I cooed softly; gently rocking her in my arms.

"W-W-What if he never finds me and I never back home" she said worriedly and I was about to ask who 'he' was when a figure bounded up to us. The youngster jumped out of my arms.

"Austin! I am so happy to see you, I thought I lost you forever" she said to the stranger and I briskly tied my bootlace that I now noticed was open. "Thank you so much for staying with her" the stranger said genuinely to me and I couldn't help but find the voice scarily familiar. I looked up and Austin and I both froze. "Austin?" I said confusedly. "Ally?" he replied in the same tone.

"What is going on here?" asked a pretty light-haired girl who I noticed was standing beside Austin; in what seemed to be a waitress uniform.

"Well…um this is my friend Ally" Austin explained to the girl. I felt the urge to correct him on the friend comment but thought against it. "Wait this is your Ally?" Amy said in a surprised tone," I should've known; she was so nice to me" she exclaimed brightly and gave me the cutest smile.

"Yeah…she is" Austin said and grinned at me; but I avoided his gaze. "Who is that?" I asked him; pointing to the confused girl beside Austin. The girl flickered to life then and before Austin could say a word she introduced herself.

"I'm **the** Cassidy Lucia Fox; cheerleader, waitress, band member and Austin's new girlfriend" she trilled and kissed Austin's cheek. Austin's eyes widened at this; as if he didn't know he had a new girlfriend, how could he** not** know that he had a new girlfriend. I didn't know what to say to this loud introduction.

I felt confused and I felt angry and I felt sad and I felt...I felt ...** jealous**?

I didn't want to stay in this threesome; not with Austin or Cassidy or with Amy who I really liked; although I remembered now that she was Austin's sister. I needed to escape.

"Well…um…I'm Allyson Dawson…nice to meet you Cassidy" I began and then bent down to face Amy. "And you to Amy" I continued and ruffled her silky blonde hair. "But I um… really must be on my way "I said politely and went back to a normal standing position; avoiding Austin's eyes."But Alls, we could hang out" I heard Austin say and I shook my head firmly.

"I think I'll pass; thanks for the offer but no thanks" I said and with that I turned and briskly walked out the store. I practically ran to the mall entrance and quickly called a taxi. Once I'd entered the taxi; I didn't know why, I knew it was necessary, I couldn't help it.

** I just cried.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"I can't believe I've seen her! She's so nice and pretty, and gentle and amazing…" Amy rambled as I walked through the doors of the home, holding her in my arms.

I stayed silent.

"I felt so secure with her; she was like a big sister, but the kind you don't fight with" she continued as I placed her on the ground and she slipped off her little cardigan and went on her tiptoes to place it on one of the small coat hooks.

I stayed silent.

"Austin, will I ever get to hang out with her? Like, properly?" she started off again and I groaned loudly as I leaned against the wall, burying my head into my hands. "She really hates me" I said simply and Amy looked at me with a confused expression. "Huh?" she said in a questioning tone.

I sighed.

"She just left like that, Ally's too nice to do that sort of thing, she's always nice to everyone most of the time, she left because of me, she hates me and she hasn't forgiven me, what if I don't get her to be my friend again, I…" I paused and took a big breath.

"I need her" I admitted.

"To achieve my dreams, to put up with me, to correct me and to make me happy, I know it's only been a week and I don't exactly know why, but I…I feel a void when she's not with me" I continued and walked towards the kitchen and glanced in the cupboards.

"You were right when you said I wasn't actually happy before, you were right that Ally gave me joy and you were right when you said I was stupid about being so mean to her" I continued to ramble as I retrieved a pack of ready-made pancakes from the cupboard and stacked them unto a place.

"I never said that you were stupid" Amy said and hopped up unto the kitchen counter and took a pancake from my stack.

"You didn't have to, I know I was" I said as I squirted half the contents of the maple syrup bottle unto the pancakes. "Look on the Brightside, you can still win her back with your song" Amy said as she bit into her pancake and I bit into mine.

"Still, after what happened today, I doubt that she will even give me the chance" I say wearily as I leaned against the counter and finish my pancake.

" Still, you've gotta have faith Austin, you can't drawn yourself in sadness" she began as I bit into another pancake. "Or pancakes" she added and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Watch me" I said and grabbed the plate and headed to my bedroom, hoping she wouldn't follow me. I knew I was being silly, but I was upset, I couldn't think straight.

What was this girl doing to me?

* * *

**There it is. I am so sorry that its so late and short, but I promise to try and update more frequently. Please read and review & follow and favourite. Love u guys **

**~ Steph XO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Eighteen:

**Fill In The Gaps**

* * *

**Recap**

"I never said that you were stupid" Amy said and hopped up unto the kitchen counter and took a pancake from my stack.

"You didn't have to, I know I was" I said as I squirted half the contents of the maple syrup bottle unto the pancakes. "Look on the Brightside, you can still win her back with your song" Amy said as she bit into her pancake and I bit into mine.

"Still, after what happened today, I doubt that she will even give me the chance" I say wearily as I leaned against the counter and finish my pancake.

" Still, you've gotta have faith Austin, you can't drawn yourself in sadness" she began as I bit into another pancake. "Or pancakes" she added and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Watch me" I said and grabbed the plate and headed to my bedroom, hoping she wouldn't follow me. I knew I was being silly, but I was upset, I couldn't think straight.

What was this girl doing to me?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I waved goodbye to the taxi driver as he began to back out of our cobblestone driveway. I watched until he was gone before I turned to face my large house, the large glow from the large windows showing that my parents were still up.

Taking a deep breathe, I tiptoed round the back of the house; my steps silent and dainty and for once I was grateful for the fact that ballet helped me be able to point my toes really well.

Even in ankle boots.

As I reached the back gate, I pulled it open gently, flinching inwardly at every creak it emitted and then after a moment of frustation just slammed the gate shut & rushed up to the double doors that led into the dining hall.

I began to open them gently, the fact that no light streamed out through the venetian blind that was clad on the window making me **think** that the dining hall was empty.

But as I crept inside, the light was flicked on and I turned around, startled, to face my parents, who did **not** seem happy.

"Hey guys.." I greeted sheepishly, raising my hand in a nervous wave as I straightened myself up.

"Allyson, where have you been?" my mom questioned, one manicured hand rested on her Chanel dress-clad hip, a foot tapping the tiled ground impatiently.

"I..I went to the mall" I replied nervously and I watched slightly amused as their eyes widened.

"Without us?" they cried simultaneously and I nodded slowly.

"Ally-cat, do you know how worried we've been! When we noticed you weren't at home we immediately called the driver and since he didn't know where you were we were worried that something happened to you! You know you're not allowed to leave the house without our permisson" my dad said.

His voice was loud and ringing, huskier than usually and as he finished his statement he took a deep breathe.

I stood there shocked. I'd never seen my dad so angry; about anything! He was such a nice, calm, easy-going person. I'd never even heard him raise his voice. **Never**. I could even tell my mom was surprised by the way she was looking at him.

"Lester.." she said softly and took his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

He took another deep breath and turned to me. "I'm sorry Ally-cat, it's just I was so worried, I'd thought you'd even run away because of the New York thing, I couldn't **bare** if something happened to you.." he began but he stopped as he began to tear up.

I felt **horrible**.

**I** was the reason why my dad was crying. And trust me, he wasn't some weak and lanky almost-forty year old man who was balding and lazy. No, he was strong and kind and handsome and amazing. And I was making him **cry**.

"I-I'm **so** sorry dad, I promise I'll never do it again.." I stuttered as tears that I hadn't even known had built up began to fall out of my golden azure irises.

I heard my dad let out a hearty chuckle as he engulfed me in a hug, his large arms embracing me warmly. "It's alright Ally-cat, I forgive you" he whispered in my ear, stroking my hair gently and making me smile.

Over his shoulder, I could see my mom smiling at us; she didn't join in though because she knew it was a father-daughter moment; but after a while she broke the **comfortable** silence that had developed.

"Ally sweetie, I think you should head up to bed, you know we have that banquet tomorrow and you know how long those kind of things run, I want you to be well rested" she said, taking my hand as my dad and I broke away from our hug.

"Okay mother" I replied obediently; deciding in myself at that moment that I wasn't going to make my parents upset anymore and **try** and be more positive about the whole **'New York'** idea.

My parents each hugged me before heading upstairs.

I waltzed up the ever-winding staircase until I reached the white beechwood door of my bedroom, a frame that had my name written in musical notes hung on the door. I pushed it open & stepped inside.

I flicked on the light switch before glancing around at the usual surroundings that consisted of my white-based furniture plus my lime-green & baby-blue colour scheme, as well as the floaty white curtains that hid the double-doors that led to my balcony.

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned against it and thought for a moment about what I was going to do to help me feel better and then all of a sudden a thought struck me.

"I'll make a pros and cons list!" I muttered to myself.

I **loved** pros and cons lists. They were so useful and I always did mine with a creative twist on them, which usually meant putting them into song.

I sauntered over to my bed & perched myself on the edge as I leaned forward to pull the knob of my bedside dresser, opening the drawer and revealing a chestnut-brown leather book with a large 'A' on the front as well as various designs & musical notes.

My thick long ebony-black lashes practically touched my soft ivory cheeks as I looked through the old dog-eared pages of the leather book covered with different song lyrics written in my neat french mt script.

I flicked through the pages, reminiscing about certain lyrics before I opened a fresh new page. I rose from my floral-printed quilt & slowly walked towards the floaty white curtains & pulled them apart gently, letting a single beam of moonlight illuminate the spot where I stood.

I pushed down on the two gold handles of the french venetian-blind clad doors & pushed them open, letting in the warm crisp air as I walked out & seated myself in one of the wicker chairss that were perched on the little balcony.

As I sat, I retrieved a pencil from the inside of the book & flipped back to my page, I don't know why, but this balcony always inspired me and my with my current situation, I was feeling **very** inspired & the lyrics just poured out of me.

_Ooooh, New York! _  
_Ooooh, New York! _

_Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes _  
_Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean _  
_If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say _  
_Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway _

_Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams _  
_Baby I'm from New York! _  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of _  
_There's nothing you can't do _  
_Now you're in New York! _  
_These streets will make you feel brand new _  
_Big lights will inspire you _  
_Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork! _

_On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard _  
_Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God _  
_Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge _  
_Some will sleep tonight with a hunger for more than an empty fridge _

_I'ma make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams _  
_Baby I'm from New York! _  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of _  
_There's nothing you can't do _  
_Now you're in New York! _  
_These streets will make you feel brand new _  
_Big lights will inspire you _  
_Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork! _

_One hand in the air for the big city _  
_Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty _  
_No place in the world that can compare _  
_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say _  
_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_In New York! _  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of _  
_There's nothing you can't do _  
_Now you're in New York! _  
_These streets will make you feel brand new _  
_Big lights will inspire you _  
_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork**!...(1)**_

As I finish writing the song, I hummed the melody in my head & quickly scribbled down some of the notes. I was a pro at music, so this stuff just came naturally. I then close my book, hugging it to my chest as I rise from the comfortable wicker chair & walk back into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I decide to change into my pyjamas; feeling a lot better after that songwriting session.

After I'd changed, I slipped under my multi-hued quilt and clapped my hands, causing the room light to switch off.

I lay on my back, staring at the faint outline of my ceiling fan as it spun around quickly, breaking the silence with it's repeated whirring.

You would think it was really annoying but in actual fact, to me it was very soothing. It let me drift into my thoughts and the images of the day appeared in my head. Everything from coming home from school, to sneaking out, to meeting Amy, to leaving Austin, to coming back home.

It all filled my mind and one particular memory struck me.

I wondered why I had run away when Cassidy introduced herself? She'd just said her name, made herself seem quite modest (sarcasm implied), oh and told me that she was dating Austin.

Ah Austin.

To be honest, in the short while that I had spent **not** speaking to him, I could truthfully say that I **really** missed him. I would kill to see him again now, even if he was in one of his moods.

I hated that my stubbornness and my jealousy kept me from seeing him but I honestly couldn't help it.

This past week, I'd now discovered that if a situation involved Austin, I could act in the most un-Ally like ways and I sort of liked it; but nonetheless I was **seriously** confused.

What was this guy doing to me?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_"Prince Austin, you have a guest that wishes to see you" fairy Amy informed me as her and her friends Leila and Tammy fluttered into my chambers._

_I turned to my best friend and the royal joker, Dez, who was currently trying to amuse me by juggling oranges and politely asked if he would leave. He nodded and skipped out, happily juggling the oranges and I shook my head playfully as I turned to Amy._

_"Who wishes to see me?" I asked curiously and she smiled. "A fair maiden who bears good news.." she said and I grinned. _

_"Interesting..send her in" I demanded and fairy Amy nodded. "Yes, my prince" she trilled obediently and her, Leila and Tammy all curtesyed gracefully before fluttering out of the chamber._

_Moments later, a gorgeous and familiar maiden entered my chambers; her ankle-length dress sweeping the bare ground and making her look efforlessly beautiful. Her cocoa-coloured tresses cascading until the crevice of her back in thick waves and were highlighted with pure gold. Her face bared innocence but strength and her most striking feature had to be her azure-brown orbs that were highlighted with gold. I was mesmirised._

_"Good day my prince, I'm Allyson" she chimed beautifully as she fell into a svelte curtesy before me. __My eyebrows flew up and a look of perplex came upon my face._

_"Ally?" I questioned surprised and she looked up at me her, her eyebrows turning up in confusion. "Austin?" she said her tone equally surprised._

_I did not reply._

_"Austin?" she repeated reaching out to touch my hand but I still didn't gather enough brain cells to respond to her. **(2)**_

"Austin!" Amy screamed causing my eyes to fly open as I flinched in surprise, the movement causing to me tumble out of my bed and unto the hard oak-wood floor.

"Oh good you're up" she exclaimed, hopping unto my bed as I began to clamber up from the ground rubbing my eyes in the process and scowling at her.

"What?" she asked, a look of innocence mixed with perplex written on her face and evident in her tone.

"Why'd you wake me up! It's Saturday.." I whined as I hopped back unto my bed and pulled the duvet around myself.

"Because I want to help you with your song so you and Ally can become friend again!" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pulling the covers off me too.

I sighed.

"Look Amy, it's obvious that she totally hates me, what is the point of doing that?" I asked and she smirked. "The point is that, when it comes to the stage when you're **dreaming** about a girl, you definitely need to do something to make her like you again" she continued.

I blushed as I crossed my legs pretzel-style.

"I wasn't dreaming about Ally.." I said nervously as I fiddled with my fingers and Amy gave me a 'sure-you-weren't' look. "Sure Austin, that's why you **totally** muttered her name in your sleep..but of course, you weren't dreaming about her.." she said matter-of-factly; a smug look on her adorable little face.

"You're so evil" I said jokingly and she placed a hand to her heart.

"Hey! I'm sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures, I really like Ally and I want her to come around here, so please make her like you again!" she begged, giving me the puppy-dog eyes she **knew** I couldn't resist.

She was more like Ally than I thought.

"Fine" I declared in defeat and she grinned. "Great! Now hurry up and get ready so we can start songwriting" she commanded and I chuckled as we both got off my bed and bowed to her.

"Yes, your royal evilness" I joked and she rolled her eyes as she nudged me playfully. "Seriously Austin, when will you grow up?" she lectured and I narrowed my eyes a her.

Look who's talking. There was an eight year age gap between us and I had to grow up?

"Just kidding!" she exclaimed as she noticed the indignant look on my face. "I like it when you're not serious" she added and I smiled as I ruffled her hair.

"Thanks kiddo, now go tell Sara you want pancakes, because we need fuel for today" I ordered her and she nodded, giggling slightly. "Kay kay Austin" she said and skipped off down the hallway as I went to grab my towel.

I smiled at her retreating figure as I headed towards the bathroom, today was going to be **very** interesting.

* * *

**(1) New York / Empire State Of Mind (Part II) by Alicia Keys**

**(2) He is dreaming about meeting Ally in Amy's fantasy world; which was introduced somewhere in the story. Remember this as it has a significance in future chapters.**

**Okay I know this wasn't the best chapter because it was just a filler chapter because I didn't want to make it too long but you'll LOVE the next one.**

**R&R - F&F - PM**

**Steph XO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rapunzel**

By: Stephgirl9

Chapter Nineteen:

**Sincerest Sorries**

* * *

**Recap**

"Fine" I declared in defeat and she grinned. "Great! Now hurry up and get ready so we can start songwriting" she commanded and I chuckled as we both got off my bed and bowed to her.

"Yes, your royal evilness" I joked and she rolled her eyes as she nudged me playfully. "Seriously Austin, when will you grow up?" she lectured and I narrowed my eyes a her.

Look who's talking. There was an eight year age gap between us and I had to grow up?

"Just kidding!" she exclaimed as she noticed the indignant look on my face. "I like it when you're not serious" she added and I smiled as I ruffled her hair.

"Thanks kiddo, now go tell Sara you want pancakes, because we need fuel for today" I ordered her and she nodded, giggling slightly. "Kay kay Austin" she said and skipped off down the hallway as I went to grab my towel.

I smiled at her retreating figure as I headed towards the bathroom, today was going to be **very** interesting.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_How to save a life..(1)_

I played the last chord as I held the last note and then came to abrupt stop before looking to Amy who was grinning at me proudly.

"We did it!" I exclaimed triumphantly, picking her up and spinning her around, her giggling all the while before I placed her back onto the sofa in the comfy little living room at the home.

"Yes we did! The song sounds excellent!" she declared and I nodded in agreement. "Thanks for letting me help you!" she added and I ruffled her hair gently before pulling her into a huge bear hug; smiling as she nuzzled her little head into my shoulder.

"No thank you for helping me" I began and paused and I squeezed her a little tighet. "With everything" I added.

She hugged me even tighter, her light chocolate scent filling up my nostrils. "It was nothing, I can't wait till you sing it to her!" she squealed and I chuckled. "Me too, I am strangely looking forward to Monday now" I said and she pulled away.

"Monday?" she squeaked and I raise an eyebrow as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to sing it to her at school" I explained and she immediately shook her head.

"No, no, no, no,no, you're singing it to her as soon as possible and since it's only eight, I think you have time to pop around to her house and sing it to her" she retorted and I shook my head fiercely. "No way! I can't do that!" I said loudly fiddling with my fingers.

"Because you don't have her address or because you're scared?" she asked me and when I didn't answer, she took my hand in her tiny one.

"Look Austin, forget about me even wanting to be Ally's friend, I can tell you really care about her and you're afraid that she'll reject you, but you don't have to be..you're an awesome guy" she said reassuringly and I looked up at her.

"Really?" I asked and she a beaming smile spread across her face as she nodded.

"Then fine, I'll do it!" I said firmly and sat up from the couch. "Do what?" two delicate silvery voice queried simultaneously.

Amy and I both turned her attention to the door. "Hey guys, how long have you been standing there?" Amy asked and they both shrugged. "Not long, we just heard you playing the song and decided to come down to talk to you guys." Leila answered as she and Tammy walked up to us.

"It's really good" Tammy said and Amy and I exchanged pleased glances. "Thanks" we said simultaneously and laughed. "What's it for?" Tammy added as she sat on the sofa near my guitar.

"Austin's going to play it for this really nice girl called Ally" Amy explained to the two girls and they turned to me with adorable love-struck glances.

"Oooh, Austin's got a girlfriend, Austin's got a girlfriend" they singsonged and I blushed deeply as I shook my head. "No, no, she's not my girlfriend" I explained. "Yet.." Amy interjected and I shot her a small look. "She's just my friend and I wrote this song to apologize to her" I explained further.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Leila trilled, causing my blush to deepen.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy" Amy said and I chuckled. "A nice guy who will be leaving now" I said as I got up from the couch and began to head to the door.

"Good luck Austin" the girls chorused and I shot them a smile before I headed down the long gray hallways to my room to get ready. Ally's details were still scribbled on a piece of paper on the little desk in my room.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going through with this.

I also couldn't help but wonder why everyone thought that Ally and I were either dating or **yet** to date.

So I liked her a lot and thought about her and stated myself that I needed her. But I could never like her like more than a really-good-best friend right?

**Right?**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Penny, Lester, Allyson, how nice to see you" Elena, Dallas' mom trilled as she walked over to my parents and I were chatting to some other rich family that lived in the area.

The whole day had been quite busy with caterers and party planners that came to set up at my house.

Although it was the Carters' Gala, my parents let them use our house as our garden was about a metre or two bigger than theirs and they 'needed the space'.

I had tried to pull all thoughts of Austin out of my head as I went throughout the day, lending a hand to a caterer or planner when I could and working on the chords of the song I had wrote to occupy time.

At around six, people started arriving and the backyard did look simply magnificent with a opera masquarade sort of theme; which I found quite creative. At this time, my mom made me go upstairs to get changed into the uncomfortable pale-blue dress and I went without a complaint.

I begged her not to call Helga this time and straightened my hair and pinned it to the side with a light-blue rose clip to keep it in place. I also decided to be a little outrageous and did wear some make-up; which consisted of some mascara to my lashes and a dab of pink gloss on my lips.

I had finished the outfit off with a pair of dainty silver kitten heels with a matching silver clutch.

I looked amazing, if I do say so myself; but even the feeling of being like a beautiful princess in large house about to go to a ball (well, garden party/gala); didn't make me feel all that happy.

My parents immediately began socialising when we were already and came into the party and I just stood in an awkward silence, listening to my parents talk to their many friends while I was bored to death, wishing someone was here to entertain me.

Preferably Austin.

But wishes didn't always come true did they? Maybe my highlight would be seeing Dallas.

Yeah, that would make me feel better right?

"Elena, Michael, Dallas, Amerie!" my mom trilled. "Of course and you too" my dad added. "Evening" I said quietly sending a small smile to them all and letting it widen as Dallas grinned at me.

"This is a great party" I added and Elena shot me an appreciative smile. "Thank you Allyson, you're house is beautiful, it's a shame you'll have to leave it when you move to New York" she said, her voice sounding slightly sympathetic towards the end of her sentence.

My parent's eyes widened at this statement.

"Wait, if we're moving to New York, then does that mean that we have a deal?" my dad Lester asked excitedly and Michael nodded as he extended a hand to my dad.

"Welcome to the business Dawson" he said and my dad grinned widely as he shook hands with the other man. "Thank you so much Michael, I really appreciate this" he said genuinely and my mom nodded and smiled widely as she turned to me.

"Isn't this great" she trilled into my ear and I swallowed a gulp that I didn't know I even had as I bit my lip to stop me from crying. "Yeah..great.." I replied weakly and she squeezed my arm gently as I turned my gaze to the ground.

"When will we be moving?" I heard my dad say and Michael chuckled. "I was hoping that we could move next month? October 29th to be exact" he said and my head shot up.

"So soon!" I blurted out and Elena nodded.

"Yes dear, so you'll have time to pick out a new house, pack, order a moving truck" she was talking to my mom now, "invest in new furniture, find Allyson a new school.." she continued and I shook my head as I stood back from the group.

"No! I don't want to move!" I yelled, finally letting the built up tears stream down my face; attracting lots of attention to myself and making myself look like a complete baby in front of Dallas.

"Ally-cat.." my dad said slowly but I shook my head fiercely.

"I don't want to hear it! Why can't you people just focus on something besides making money for once.." I yelled back furiously as the tears blurred my vision.

Nobody answered and the guests at the party began murmuring.

It was all too much.

I pushed past my parents and ran into my house, still crying furiously. I didn't want to move. I didn't want a new life. No matter how hard I tried to seem okay about it. I couldn't be. I **belonged** in Miami. Why were they trying to take this away from me?

As I slammed the garden door behind me, I ran into the hallway and raced up the ever-winding staircase and up to the familiar white beechwood door of my bedroom, a frame that had my name written in musical notes hung on the door. I flung it open & stepped inside.

As I entered, I slammed the door shut behind me and ran over to the floaty white curtains that covered the doors to my balcony.

I pulled them apart and was about to open the double doors to my balcony when they opened by themselves and I shrieked and stepped backwards as someone began to enter my room, grabbing a pillow from my bed as they entered and once noticing who the person was; dropping it.

"A-A-Austin..?" I stammered in surprise.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Alls" I said sheepishly as I looked at her face.

I should've known she would be surprised to see me. At soon as I had gotten ready and changed into one of my signature 'Austin' outfits, I grabbed my guitar, said goodbye to girls and headed off in the direction of Ally's house.

To be honest, it was a less than five minute walk away from my home and I couldn't believe and I hadn't 'by chance' bumped into Ally around her at a time, but remembered that she had barely gone out before we had met.

That amazing day, that we met.

But anyways, when I arrived at her house; which is bigger than enormous by the way; I noticed that there was lots of noise and activity coming from the back & realised that her parents were probably having a party of some sort.

I had to sneak in through the back and climb up to Ally's balcony so that I could get inside without anyone noticing me. I was seriously lucky that she had decided to come back inside and I hadn't had to wander aimlessly trying to find her and trying to not get caught at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me curiously, looking down at the pillow she had just dropped unto her bed.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm here to apologize for what I did. " I began. "I know you didn't think much about my first apology but I really hope you'll forgive me after this one" I finished and placed my guitar around my shoulder properly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Seriously, what are you doing?" she said nervously and I shook my head.

"Just listen" I commanded.

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God, he hears you_  
_And I pray to God, he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Once I had finished playing, I looked at Ally, who was slowly rising from her bed, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "That was.." she began but then paused. Oh no, she was going to walk out on me, reject me, tell me that was horrible, I knew she would, I knew she would.

I was wrong though.

She rushed up to me and slipped her slender arms around my neck hugging me tightly and evidently sobbing into my shoulder as I hugged her back.

"Beautiful" she whispered.

* * *

**(1) The song was How To Save A Life by The Fray, if you've been following the story intently you;ll remember that the song he was going to initially sing to her was 'I Need by Maverick Sabre' but I thought this would suit their situation better.**

**R&R - F&F - PM**

**Steph XO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rapunzel**

by Stephgirl9

Chapter Twenty:

**' Friends Again? '**

* * *

**Recap**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Once I had finished playing, I looked at Ally, who was slowly rising from her bed, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "That was.." she began but then paused. Oh no, she was going to walk out on me, reject me, tell me that was horrible, I knew she would, I knew she would.

I was wrong though.

She rushed up to me and slipped her slender arms around my neck hugging me tightly and evidently sobbing into my shoulder as I hugged her back.

"Beautiful" she whispered.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was such a bad person.

All this time, I was being so stubborn and mean and letting Austin feel bad; when I was acting plain selfish.

He had apologized. I'd never just taken the time to forgive him and he went to the trouble of writing me a song.

Me.

And to make matters even worse, I would be moving to New York soon and I'd probably never ever see him again and that would be just awful.

As these various thoughts popped into my head, I think I cried harder than before & Austin looked taken aback as he pulled away from our hug.

"I'm so sorry Ally, please stop crying.." he began. "I'll leave if you want me too" he added quietly and I shook my head as I proceeded to wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"No!" I blurted out then took a deep breathe.

"I mean..I'm so sorry for being such a jerk and ignoring you even when you made an effort to apologize and knowing you it wasn't that easy and then you wrote me this song and I feel like such a bad person" I explained and I could feel tears pricking at my eyes again as I remembered the New York thing too.

Austin shrugged.

"It's not your fault really..I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't mean them, I guess I was just sort of jealous." he admitted and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked curiously and I almost smiled as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"B-B-Because, you were my first real friend besides Dez and I didn't really like the idea of some other guy taking away all your attention, that's all" he said, his warm hazel eyes straying to my carpet.

I smiled.

"Don't worry Austin, I promise from now on, we'll spend lots of time together, I'm determined to make sure you don't go back to the grouchy Austin I met a few weeks ago" I assured him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Alls" he said.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Thanks Alls" I said softly and smiled down at her.

There was a moment of silence and in this; I decided to take in her appearance. I hadn't seen her for what seemed like forever and I had to admit, she looked beautiful tonight; even with make-up all over her face.

She looked like a princess with her dress and her hair; but a very kind and gentle and sweet one at that.

I had to admit that I really missed her.

Her hugs, her smile, her attitude, everything.

I was so glad she liked my song & I really hoped things would go back to the way they used to be; and we'd be able to get to know each other better; and write songs and learn how to dance and go to Uncle Sam's ice-cream shop.

I just never wanted to fight again or make her sad. Like I've noticed before; if she wasn't happy; neither was I. If she was; then you get it.

"You know what..I'm determined to do something too Alls" I began to say and walked closer to her.

Her face glowed as she smiled and gave me a questioning look with her eyes, that were sort of red due to her crying. "And what's that?" she asked curiously and I smirked before my face fell serious.

"To make sure I never make you cry again.." I said softly as I wiped the built-up tears from her chocolate-like eyes and she smiled as she took my hand.

"Thanks Austin.." she said quietly.

There was another moment of silence before a voice interrupted it.

"Allyson..are you up here?"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Allyson..are you up here?" a voice called breaking the comfortable silence that wrapped Austin and I.

I felt my heart sink as I recognized the voice immediately. "Oh no..that's my mom..she must be looking for me since I ran away earlier.." I said and Austin rose an eyebrow at me.

"Why did you run away?" he asked and I sighed as I shook my head.

"Long story.." I began and then started hearing footsteps amble up the stairs. "But you've got to go now, my mom will freak if she sees you up here" I said and he nodded his head sadly.

"Okay..I guess" he said sadly and gave him a sympathetic look; I didn't exactly want him to leave and leave me here to drown myself in rich people boredom.

"Sorry Austin..I don't exactly want you to leave either" I admitted and he smirked. "Of course, I'm Austin Moon aren't I?" he said and I rolled my eyes playfully at him as I pushed him towards the balcony.

"Seriously..you choose now to joke?" I questioned; faking annoyance.

I'd missed his sense of humour for the last few days, plus his loveable arrogance. He just smiled at me and nodded. "Yup" he said popping the 'p' as he swung open the double doors and I rolled my eyes again.

"Goodnight Austin" I said firmly as we reached the balcony and he smiled as he reached down and spontaneously gave me another hug.

"Night Ally" he whispered into my ear before he broke away from the hug and started to skilfully clamber off the balcony.

I watched for a moment before I went back into my room just as my mom flung open the door.

"Oh there you are Allyson! Everyone is terribly worried, are you alright?" she rambled coming over to pull me into a tight embrace.

I thought for a moment.

Okay, so the night didn't start off so well but I don't think that I've ever been happier than I was when Austin just came. I remembered the song he'd sang; I remembered my promise to hang out more and his promise too me. I imagined his smiling face as he rushed home.

Was I alright?

I smiled widely.

"Never been better."

* * *

**I know, it's a pretty short chapter, I think one of my shortest if not my shortest! I really hoped you enjoyed it though and I will be updating quite frequently since I'm on a one week break from school. **

**I'll only update if you review though so PLEASE review and follow and favourite etc. They are really encouraging and make me want to write more so yeah! **

**Thank you all for following this story too, I wouldn't have gotten to chapter twenty without you guys!**

**P.S: I'm having a Valentine's writing competition! You can get the details on my profile!**

**Steph XO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rapunzel**

**By Stephgirl9 **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**'Back To Normal'**

* * *

**Recap**

"Goodnight Austin" I said firmly as we reached the balcony and he smiled as he reached down and spontaneously gave me another hug.

"Night Ally" he whispered into my ear before he broke away from the hug and started to skillfully clamber off the balcony.

I watched for a moment before I went back into my room just as my mom flung open the door. "Oh there you are Allyson! Everyone is terribly worried, are you alright?" she rambled coming over to pull me into a tight embrace.

I thought for a moment.

Okay, so the night didn't start off so well but I don't think that I've ever been happier than I was when Austin just came. I remembered the song he'd sang; I remembered my promise to hang out more and his promise too me. I imagined his smiling face as he rushed home. Was I alright?

I smiled widely. "Never been better."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_So right now Austin and I are in the downstairs common room eating strawberries while we play would you rather since we are taking a break from songwriting. We've been meeting in my house during the week to practice and song write and we've managed to finish one song and we called it Double Take. We're working a new one called It's Me, It's You and I'm working on a song of my own but that's in top secret confinement for a while. It's been fun and since that night where Austin came to sing me that song (which since then I've got him to record and give me a CD of), everything seemed to go back to normal, in fact a little bit better. For the rest of that weekend my parents tried to bribe me to accept the New York idea by buying me endless gifts; of which included a new snow-white piano which they are putting in the common room on the third floor and converting it into my 'practice room'. I really don't know why they bothered considering that we will be moving in three weeks, but I guess they just really want me to be happy. And I am, mostly. Also during the week, Austin and I hung out during lunch with Trish, Dez and Dallas and on Tuesday, Cassidy came in too. She's actually one of the most popular girls in school and quite pretty so I'm pretty sure I know why Austin likes her so much. Heck, I'm sure Dez and Dallas do too. Well Dez anyways. Dallas kept his promise on that 'date' before and we're supposed to go on Saturday. I have to be honest; I was really ecstatic about it before, but now; not so much. I mean, Dallas is awesome but I don't feel 'that way' about him anymore. I might have a crush on someone else. But shush, this is between you and me. Cassidy and Austin are officially together now and I think I'm happy for him. Does that sound bad? I guess I don't think Cassidy is right for him. He needs someone a lot better and down-to-earth. Who that is exactly – I'm not sure. Anyways I've got to go. Stay musical,_

_Ally xo_

"Stay musical, how cheesy can you get Alls" I heard Austin say his warm cool-mint scented breath tickling the back of my neck as I realized that he had been reading over my shoulder.

"Austin!" I shrieked in surprise; slapping my book shut quickly and hugging it to my chest.

He smirked. "What?" he said innocently and I frowned in his direction then sighed. You'd think by now he would have learned not to read my book.

"How much did you read…?" I asked and he shrugged as he sat back against the couch.

"Just the end" he replied and I took a huge breath of relief as I perched my book on the glass coffee table. "Phew" I said as I sat back and he smirked once again.

"Why…didn't want me to see your secret love confessions to me" he joked, cocking an eyebrow to back up his supposedly funny statement. I smirked as I reached forward and plucked a chocolate-covered strawberry from the bowl that sat on the glass coffee table.

"Yeah, totally" I responded, trying not to stammer and he faked a look of excitement as he bounced up on the couch.

"Yes, I can't wait to tell all my friends, that the amazing Allyson Marie Dawson, loves me" he joked and I punched his chest jokingly as I chewed on my strawberry and gave him a playful eye roll. I wished he wouldn't joke about that.

The last couple of days I'd been hanging with Austin, I began to feel these...feelings. I don't know how to describe it and I'm usually able to communicate with my feelings so this was weird.

I didn't want to jeopardise my friendship with Austin, so I just decided to keep my feelings to myself.

"Shut up Austin, just get on with the game" I insisted and he chuckled. "Alright, alright" he said mimicking my actions and biting down on one of the juicy berries.

I smiled as I crossed my legs pretzel style and waited for him to speak.

"Alright got one… would you rather, shave off all your hair or never play music again?" he asked with a sly smirk. "Easy, shave off all my hair" I said finishing off my strawberry and picking another one from the yellow ceramic bowl.

Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Really…?" he questioned and I nodded. "Yeah, music means a lot more to me than fashion, if I couldn't play music I wouldn't be me, I wouldn't have a love you know and with the hair thing I could just buy a wig" I said simply as I took a bite into my strawberry.

Austin was quiet for a moment before he said "I wish I was still like that" and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I replied unsure of how to answer this sudden statement. He shuffled around for a bit on the couch; his eyes fixed to the bowl on the table before he answered.

"Like…I wish my love for music was as much as yours, I mean at a time, it was…" he began trailing off towards the end and I looked at him; my expression suddenly quite serious. "But what happened?" I asked him and he answered with another awkward silence before he shook his head.

"Nothing, come on, let's get back to practicing, that song's not going to finish itself" he then said; changing the subject before clambering off the couch and heading towards the living room.

I waited until his tall figure was out of the room before I emitted a small 'okay' and walked out after him.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"How about, it's me, it's you, I know we're not the same, we all know that it's true?" Ally suggested to me as we sat down eating lunch on Monday.

Since our rehearsal on Saturday, I tried to not make things awkward between Ally and I. I had known her for a long time now and truly trusted her, but I just couldn't find it in me to tell her about my past, not now, not yet.

I shook my head in reply.

"It's good, but we could do better, how about, it's me, it's you, I know we're not the same but…" I took a moment to think, and then smiled, "but we do what we do?" I finished and Ally nodded, her ombre gold-highlighted locks flicking on her shoulders.

"That sounds awesome, Austin" she said giving me a high five as she scribbled in her book.

I watched her, hoping not to be too obvious. She had changed in the last couple of weeks, from the uptight goody-two shoes new girl to the amazing and fun Ally.

She hadn't just changed in personality but her appearance did too, she started to wear brighter colors and dyed the ends of her hair a nice gold. She looked absolutely amazing; but I always felt a little funny whenever I was around her.

I mean, there were always the little shivers when ever we touched by now they turning into full on sparks and stomach flutters.

And that was dangerous ground, I didn't want to ruin Ally and I's friendship by developing a crush on her, Dez thought I had a crush on her cause he heard me calling her Ally and besides that, I had a girlfriend.

Speaking of girlfriends."Hey Austy" Cassidy cooed as she sashayed up to Ally and I, pecking my cheek before she sat next to me.

Ally shot her a small smile, but continued to scribble in her songbook.

"What are you guys doing sitting here…alone together?" she said slowly putting her handbag down beside her and I shrugged. "We're just writing lyrics and stuff for a song we've been working on…" I answered taking a bite of my apple.

"Oh great…" she said and I could sense sarcasm in her voice and rose my eyebrow at her.

"Anything the matter?" I asked her and Ally looked up from her book. "If I am disrupting anything, I can just go sit with Trish or something…" she mumbled starting to clear all her things and I stopped her, placing a hand over her one that she was using to pick up her book.

She looked at me, brown meeting brown and I instantly felt the stomach flutters.

"Austin…leave the girl be, if she wants to go…let her go." I inwardly chuckled, trying not to mention that that was a song by passenger.

It would be totally irrelevant and I wanted Ally to stay.

"But she doesn't want to go" I insisted pulling Ally's hand so she'd sit. Cassidy grabbed her other one and pulled her up, "Of course you do Ally, you don't want to hang around us" she said, but it was almost like a demand; and I don't like the way her eyes looked.

Ally looked at me and gently removed her hand off mine. She picked up her book and her lunch tray and sent me a soft smile.

"See you guys" she said quietly, walking away from us.

I got up to follow her but Cassidy glared at me. "Don't you dare, if you do, I'll break up with you." she hissed and I rose my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I retorted, a frown plastered unto my lips.

"You heard me, I don't want you always hanging out with her" she replied simply, moving around her garden salad. "And why not?" I asked, feeling a familiar anger well up inside me.

"Because I don't like how cozy you two are, and even though her dad's rich, she's such a loser" she answered, saying it with so much ease that I had to clench my fist to stop me from doing something I'd regret.

"You know what, I don't care, she's an amazing friend and an awesome girl, I've been able to connect with her and she's been able to make me different, as my girlfriend you should accept such a person in my life, if you really liked me and if you don't well…why don't I just leave now?" I yelled and grabbed my backpack.

I heard a weird murmuring and I realized I must have been yelling because now everyone was looking at Cassidy and I's table.

"Austin, I swear, if you leave this table, we won't be going out anymore?" Cassidy said, trying to keep a strong front but I could hear the stammer in her voice.

"Then I guess we're not going out then." I said trudging away from her and pushing past a few students that were in my way.

I headed towards my locker and I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my stomach at the scene I witnessed.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It was obvious.

Cassidy did not like me. Or that fact that Austin and I were such good friends. I mean, if she felt threatened by me...she really shouldn't. She was so pretty and popular and perfect. Of course, Austin would like her better.

Instead of finishing my lunch, I headed to my locker to get my books for the classes after lunch.

I started taking my books out of my tote, but a tap on the shoulder made me jump and drop all of my books. I whirled round and saw Dallas.

"Oh God...Ally...I'm so sorry" he said bending down to pick up my books and I helped him, shaking my head.

"It's okay" I said sadly, grabbing the last few books from the ground and stuffing them into my locker before taking the rest from him. He frowned.

"What's wrong Alls?" he asked and I couldn't help but feel weird with him calling me Alls. Only Austin did.

I shrugged, getting the right books out. "Nothing, just..." I sighed. "Nothing..." I finished and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Whatever it is Allyson, I am here for you and I always will be, you're amazing." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. "Thanks Dallas.." I said and as we pulled away, I couldn't help but stare into his big brown eyes. They were so gorgeous - the first thing I noticed when I met him.

I found myself getting lost in them and then all of a sudden, he was leaning and in and I was too. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, sweet and gently but I couldn't feel comfortable because I felt a familiar 'summer breeze' scented presence behind me.

Austin.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS.**

**I am so sorry that it had taken me MONTHS to update but I had writer's block. I knew I had to write soon and after reading all of your AMAZING reviews, HERE IT IS. The story will have at least ten chapters left so don't worry and I am a person who likes happy endings, so look out for one! Also, and I think I mentioned this before. I will NOT update quickly, if I don't get a lot of feedback, reviews and faves make me WANT to write more and I really want people to enjoy this story, so if you read, please try and review? Thank you for your support since this story started, I seriously love all you Auslly-gators.**

**Stay Auslly,**

**Stephanie XO.**


	22. Important note -- READ

**Hey guys.**

**I just uploaded the ACTUAL chapter 21, so if you go back now you'll be able to read and review it!**

**Thanks for you support.**

**Happy Reading, **

**Steph.**


End file.
